Blood Stained Music Sheets
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: The boys of Bad Luck come back from their sucessful Western Tour, only to be found out by a schoolgirl fan that they are 'vampires...' And on the brink of a fight for one of their own.Please R
1. Sheet 1 Intro To Joy

Disclaimer:

So, I had a wonderful idea that I think the Gravitation fans will love. I do not own anything Gravitation related, and if I did, I would not share. The only thing I do own is my own character, Allegra Pika (… Allegra means joyful and merry, and Pika of course means sparkle, so in my translation it means Joyful Sparkle!). Also, Airlia Legíon, my lovely blonde and ditzy Dungeon and Dragons character, hugs her Super cute! Echo Location, another lovely D&D charac, and yes, I did name her Echo-Location, the last name was decided by a dice roll. Funny mm? And if you want to use them, please ask me, send me a e-mail at Other than that, I hope you have a good time reading my sweet story. My story takes place after the series, and after the OVA movies, the boys at Bad Luck, has reached a new height of population. Coming from their Western Tour, the boys are back home, of course where trouble has been awaiting.

**Blood Stained Music Sheets**

Sheet 1; Introduction to Joy

Written by: Summoner Hirelena

"I can't believe that I'm really here!" It was a warm day, perfect for the newly arriving Spring Season.

Airlia was squealing next to me, the bright blonde hair shining in the bright warming noon sun. Grabbing her white school uniform blouse I was squealing right with her.

"I know! Though I kind of feel guilty cutting school like this" I giggled my body on end from excitement. The air was thick with the scent of flowers, and the street with filled with the sounds of a growing crowd on this exciting Tuesday

"Hey don't you feel guilty about this! You were the one who wanted to leave more than me!" The girl was yanking at my black sleeve cuff pulling me down the streets of Walk of Philosophy towards the open area.

If there was more time, I know I would have enjoyed the pretty sights of the Cherry Blossoms. I was slightly envious of those who lived here all their lives and could see them every year. Since I was a foreign exchange student, this is the first time I could see these cotton candy trees. But…there was no time for me to be all depressed…

"Come on! The stage is up here!"

'Geez, what was I thinking? Cutting school to come to a concert!'

"SHINDOU I LOVE YOU!"

"I hope Eiri shows up here! They're so tight!"

"I LOVE YOU HIRO!"

Girls were screaming all around me as me and Air were making our way to the outskirts of the crowd. Her sparkling cloudy blue eyes which matched her green highlights turned to me a smile across her lips.

"Wow, it's a school day, and I see so many of our class uniforms in the crowd! But I wouldn't see why not, Bad Luck is so cool!" I tilted my head back the bell on the collar around my neck tinkling as I continued staring up into the blue sky which was cloudless, my heart suddenly rushing in my chest.

'Bad Luck…here…' The sudden realization of my situation hit me as the crowd began to cheer even louder the instrumental version of the newly famous song, 'Spicy Marmalade' playing in the background. That put me over the edge, I began to scream and cry out grabbing my friend shaking her.

"SHINDOU! OH MY GOD I GET TO SEE HIM!" We began to giggle as the crowd around us screamed louder, a green haired boy suddenly appeared making his way slowly on the stage. Peering closer I saw a pink plush poking out of the collar of his white shirt his arms tapping against the tone chest as the man grabbed a mic.

"Hi! Im Sakuma Ryuichi, and Im here to introduce you to my boyfriend the ever popular and my bestest friend, Shuichi, and his awesome band Bad Luck!" Air began to squeal next to me as she held up a small sign she carried with her that read, 'Ryu-san will you marry me'!

"I LOVE YOU RYUICHI!" She was hopping up and down like crazy trying to get his attention, she looked as silly as she acts, but hey she was happy. I watched her blonde hair flying everywhere getting caught in the sun, a perfect look for such a pretty girl. Sighing I shook my head the bell jingling, annoyed at the fact my heart sent pulses of jealously to my mind.

'I shouldn't be jealous. I mean just because she is here doing Herbology and healing…' The noise of the crowd got dimmer and dimmer, as my mind began to slip into itself.

'Shes pretty…and blonde…and me?…I'm just here because of my artistic skill-' Gasping I felt my friend toss her arms around me in a small tackle a giggle on her lips.

"Your man is coming out!" Suddenly I felt my cheeks pale as Ryu waved to the crowd skipping off his Kuragomo hand in his the plush flailing in the air. Than the crowd began to scream loudly the individual bodies jumping up and down like crazy as the small group of men walked onto the stage.

The green haired boy Suguru Fujisaki took his place behind the piano his head shaking at the antics of the red headed boy. Hiroshi Nakano was annoying Fujisaki by grinning and winking at all the girls who were screaming for him in the front row. He flashed his dark red hair taunting them as the music got lower, the crowd turning to a hush as the brightly clothed man took a mike. My cheeks blushed hotly as the breath in my throat got caught.

"HI! My name is Shindou Shuichi and this is Bad Luck! This is our first concert back from our Western Tour, and I hope you like our music!" Shuichi's head tilted his messy pink hair falling into his beautiful blue purple eyes hidden behind it as his lips curled into a wide grin. The two boys nodded behind him prompting Fujisaki to tap his foot to start them off. Suddenly the stereo's around the stage began blaring drums guitar and synthesizer as their famous song Blind Game Again filled the air.

"Blind Game again kanari kireteru Doll itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase1" My arms suddenly was in the air as we began to cheer and dance around to the music. The crowd look like a rave, body against body on the heating day until every ones' body was glistening with sweat.

"Zawameku kaze ni meguru raito(light) ga oto o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazumonai yuwaku kokoro o midasu kimi no beis ja nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku" Shuichi's long yellow orange trench coat flashed in the bright sun as his eyes closed his body swaying with the music. Just watching him live, and right in front of me it was amazing. He was amazing…My mind began to lose focus and touched upon a memory locked deep within my heart. It went back to the day I got to see the concert where Bad Luck opened up for Nittle Grasper, Ryu's band.

'Air was going nuts watching Ryu dance in that white outfit that he had on today, and went nuts on how into his music he was. It was a true artist expressing himself purely through his craft…

Shindou…Look at you…-'

"Blind Game again! Kanari kimeteru Doll todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero, Drastic Game a Game! Kanari kireteru Doll itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase!" His mic'ed hand went up in the air the music finishing behind him. A perfect picture moment as the stage lights flashed excitedly behind Bad Luck. In my mind I could see that shot of Ryu that day, and him together, as one.

'Shindou…You are just like him, reaching that stage of artistry' The crowd went nuts, arms tossed up in the air as cheering was heard.

"Wow! You like me! You really like me, Hehe" The pink haired boy grinned rubbing his head in a childish manner. Suddenly the singer was pounced slightly his mic taken by Hiro as he grinned pointing out to the crowd.

"They love us man!"

"Yea yea! I know!" The singer grinned taking back the mic.

"You and your love complex's that I have nothing to do with" Hiro sighed playfully winking at the pink haired boy. Shindou shot him a nervous grin and laugh as he turned back to the crowd.

"Come on lets cut the babbling short and get on with the music! What do you say! Any requests?" The crowd quickly and loudly began to agree, and cheer their specific song of choice. The pink haired singer smiled widely listening to the reactions and looking out at group.

"Well, if you guys don't mind I would like to sing something that I don't sing for every little concert…"

"Huh?" Everyone in the crowd tilted their head in confusion, scratching their hair. Shindou turned to his band for a moment than turned back to us a grin on his face. Suddenly there was a soft ballad song that came from the stages' band.

"OH MY GOD!" I squealed loudly grabbing onto Airlia in the heat of the realization of the song.

"That's…'In the Moonlight!' Air! Its like the biggest seller!" I couldn't help myself but stare; stare in awe at the man who stood before me singing. He never failed to fascinate me… The lights began to dance dramatically as Shuichi put the mic back on the stand and stood there listening to the opening his foot tapping gently.

"This song is very important to me everyone…About someone I deeply love, so please listen!"

"ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu

kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de

fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita

awai hikari wa ima demo"

"Hey Al where are you going!" Suddenly I felt myself being pressed against warm bodies as my feet began moving on their own. Like…Like a mosquito to a flame my eyes locked onto my slowly nearing crushes face.

"Nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya

tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku

ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru

futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru"

My heart began to pound and thump against my chest like a panic attack as I continued to push my way through the huge crowd. Which by no means is an easy task for someone as petite as I was… My body was telling me I had to get to that stage…Just…had to go to be up there and see him…up close…

"Shindou…"

"Ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu

kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU"

kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita

kimi no namida ga ima demo"

By the time he started to reach the second verse I successfully (with small bruises), pushed my way to the front of the barrier. But the barrier was not much, I could have reached out and touched the simple stage and I really wanted to…But touching the stage is not wanted I wanted to do, my cheeks flushed red as my eyes caught the purpleish eyes of the singer. My breath caught in my throat again, holding it in place, as if time stopped in itself. It was just him…and me…in our own world for just a microsecond…None of my senses felt anything, I was struck dumb to everything except him, the singer that became my muse.

Than it was gone.

Shindou smiled warmly at me, the moment gone his eyes sparkling like he saw his favorite thing. Than his attention turned back to the mic his mouth parting gently to continue singing, after the instrumental middle section. His legs gently pushed himself to animate his body in a very dreamy lazy mood.

"Nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru

yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru

saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute

okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru"

"Ow" I winced slightly letting go of the cord barrier that I was obviously clutching onto for dear life. Than as I was about to lower my hands I realized Shindou's body was moving back across the stage slowly towards my side again. His eyes leisurely began to scan around the crowd and than fell upon mine again…by accident or on purpose I don't know. But I froze once again as he continued to sing still staring at me, his hand slowly extended as he kneeled down slightly.

"kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo"2 I don't know how, but my hand lifted on its own and reached out for the hand of the singer. And before I realized it our hands touched, his warm hand in mine as the musical lilt fluttered down. Suddenly it felt like something smashed on my chest and mind, the breath stolen away from me. Than everything quickly got cloudy, my body slowly began to shut down before my eyes, now growing darker and darker by the minute. Until…I lost all consciousness

"Look its all your fault for acting like Mr. Yuki and doing that move!"

"NUH UH! ALL I DID WAS TAKE HER HAND"

"Hey you guys are going to wake her up! Come on keep it down!"

'…I must be dreaming…those voices…sound so familiar…What happened?' I thought feeling my eyelids squeeze shut more trying to sort out the voices. But what was strange was that I heard crying…no…more like, bawling?

"Hey look she's alive"

"Eh? Really? See Hiro I didn't kill her!"

'Hiro?'

"Aw come on you know I was just messin' with you Shu"

'Shu?' My heart suddenly stopped as I began to sit up quickly my eyes shooting open.

"OW" "OW!"

Rubbing my forehead I murmured my apologizes while trying to nurse my newly found pain.

Than I slowly opened my green eyes and stared up into the bright purple eyes of Shindou Shuichi, who was also nursing his pain.

"Oh my god…I-I-t's you…" I couldn't take my eyes off him as he backed up slightly a apologetic smile on his face. He lost his orange trench coat and was now in his tummy hugger black top, and his cute black shorts.

And I mean, any girl would have her jaw dropping like mine if she saw this scene. He was just as handsome as the nights he visited me in my dreams…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so close…I just wanted to see if you were okay" Shindou said sitting crossed legged on the last cushion on the couch that we were both on. Sitting up straight I just couldn't put forth a coherent sentence.

"…Shin…dou…Shuichi…Bad Luck…" Looking around slowly I was met by Hiroshi's smile and wave, and Fujisaki picking up the moist towel they had on my forehead which fell. It slowly dawned on me that we were in a hotel room, probably their resting place before the concert.

"Well, it seems she's stunned but fine" Hiroshi stepping behind Shindou resting his elbow on his shoulder in an intimately friendly way. My cheeks flushed as the reality of the situation began to sink in my mind.

"Well it seems she knows us, but who are you Ma'am?" The green haired keyboardist asked politely coming up beside the couch.

Nervously my hand found the bell around my neck as I murmured, "My name is Allegra Pika Mr. Suguru, Im a foreign exchange student…" The purple eyes of Shindou blinked as his head tilted slightly in a thoughtful gesture.

"Allegra? As in the musical term for joyful?" Hiroshi voiced what must be on the singer's mind because he nodded in curious agreement. Nodding my now let down black hair shook around my head the bell around my neck softly tinkling. The boy beside me shook his head his voice coming out in an amused giggling tone.

"That's a unique name Kitten, very exotic" Shindou grinned playfully running his fingers through his hair. I couldn't help myself but smile back at him wrapping arms around myself.

"Are you okay Allegra? Are you cold?" The red head asked leaving the singer's side stepping closer.

Giggling my heart skipped as I nodded at Hiroshi, "I always dreamed of hearing Mr. Shindou call me Kitten, or even Allegra…And being here wit-" Blushing I covered my mouth bowing my head.

'Shoot, I just had to open my big mouth!'

Groaning I fell to my left resting against the couch in a failing attempt to hide.

"You guys probably think I'm just a weirdo now…Geez I made a fool in front of BAD LUCK, BAD LUCK!-" Suddenly there was a warm sensation on my lips pressing them shut. The singer, to my outright excitement, placed his first finger on my lips silencing me.

"Relax...Just call me Shuichi, and Im glad I can fulfill someone's wish" Than with an annoyed sigh he sat back down crossing his arms over his barely covered chest.

'H-H-He touched me…Shin-er Shuichi…touched me' My cheeks grew hotter as I just sat there stunned putting my fingers to my lips as he continued to talk.

"Some people are easy to please…and just some-GRR!" Hiroshi gave him a lopsided grin as he patted the pink boy's head.

"You can just call us by our first name's Allegra, and don't mind him, hes just having sex problems"

"Mou! Hiro do you have to tell the whole world!" Wailed the singer tears coming to his wide beautiful childish eyes. Smiling gently I sat back up smiling at the pair as they shot playful insults at each other.

"Please, don't argue she doesn't need this after her fainting!" Fujisaki pleaded putting his hands up slightly in a appealing move.

"Wait a minute! I fainted?" The three boys blinked at each other than nodded to conform my question. Reaching up I played with my hair my eyes narrowing as I began to search my memory.

"You reached up to touch Shindou's hand-" Fujisaki began.

"And when you did, that's when you went out" Hiro finished with a confirming nod.

"I don't remember passing out…All I remember is something in me, a force, telling me to get close to you Shu-"Letting out a soft breath I bowed my head a sudden feeling of stupidity coming over me.

'God, I get to meet Bad Luck, and what do I do? Hurt my muse, say I get 'feelings', and dream of Shuichi calling me Kitten…Im such a dork!' The air suddenly grew quiet, which gave it an eerily serious feeling.

As the silence festered my suspicion grew that they were just laughing at me on the inside, just amused at my rambling. Suddenly I felt something pressed on my head gently in a comforting manner. Lifting my head as the bell tinkled quietly I looked very curiously up at Hiro's red smiling eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you home. Im sure there are people waiting for you, and I wouldn't feel right letting a pretty girl walk in the dark to the train"

"Really? Wow, Hiro from Bad Luck is walking me home!" I giggled almost not believing my good luck.

"No one will believe me when I tell them but who cares!" Shuichi began to stand up scratching his hair as he piped up.

"I wanna go too!" My green eyes went wide as he turned a grin on his face.

"Shu you know you got to do a lot of recording tomorrow-"

"AW COME ON HIRO!" He whined jumping over clutching onto the guitarist arm his eye going big and wet.

"YEA HIRO I WANT HIM TO GO TOO"

Hiro bopped Shuichi playfully a grin on his face, "Aw quit the water works, fine you can come!"

"Hiro your always way too lenient with him…" Fujisaki sighed shaking his head than yawned putting his hand to his mouth. Shuichi grinned letting go of Hiro's arm than began to skip to a door on the side of the room.

"Now, don't any one come in here, Im getting changed. And I don't want anyone else but Yuki to see me like that!" And with that and a sparkly bat of his beautiful eyes, the door was closed and you could hear quiet rustling on the other side. Hiro rolled his eyes with a wide smile on his face his hand in his hair.

"If I don't give him what he wants than he pouts like crazy, you know that" Tossing my legs over the side of the couch I smoothed down the black skirt listening to the idle chat, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Alright than, Ill head home, you three take care and Ill see you tomorrow" Fujisaki bowed to me a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Miss Pika, I wish you goodnight"

"Thank you…and goodnight Fujisaki…" With a small wave to Hiro he turned and walked across the room to where Shuichi was getting dressed turning the knob quickly tossing the door open.

"HEY! WHO DID THAT!" Hiro and I blinked watching the naughty grinning Fujisaki race out of the room.

'I thought Fujisaki was the good one…?'

"Oh stop complaining Shuichi, your already dressed and to my own bad luck I already saw you naked a few times. Plus Im sure Mr. Yuki wont care" Shuichi came out in a large orange jacket, a pair of tan knee high khaki's on his legs. He sighed a smile on his face as he tapped the floor getting his shoes on.

"Come on, I promised Yuki I would be home to cook dinner"

Getting up I murmured quietly head bowed, "You can go home to him Shuichi…Ill be fine"

'Wow was that a bold face lie if I ever heard myself say…' I didn't want him to go, who would? I mean after meeting your idol, getting on a first name basis, and than allowing him to leave to his lover…? Why must the world be so mean!

"Don't worry about it, Im sure Yuki will understand" Shuichi happily replied with a smile to me standing back up straight.

"Your escorts are ready Lady Kitten" As Hiro and I went to the door to meet up with Shuichi to walk out I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is totally the greatest day of my life, thanks guys"

I found out that the hotel we were at before was kind of close to the bullet train that lead us to the city where their real recording studio was. So we ended up walking down the dimly lit streets, on a beautiful warm clear night. And since it was a nice warm night the two boys decided that they deserved to buy a sno-cone, and popped for mine too. We got on the train (after they of course put on sun glasses for disguise) and got settled down for the trip to Tokyo, Shuichi on my left, and Hiro on my right. With a groan the loud sound of the bullet train filling my ears letting us know that we were on our way home.

"Mmm…Its been forever since I ate one of these…" Shuichi sighed happily putting another small spoonful of the strawberry flavored ice in his mouth. Hiro tilted his head drinking the last concentrated syrup liquid he had in the cup a flush coming to his cheeks.

"Yea I know, I remember us always eating these things during school…Especially after we tried to make it at an amateur night place" Putting the small spoon of sky blue ice in my mouth I smiled listening to them.

'…This is nice. Kinda like hanging out with old friends…I wish Air was here' The train stopped with a jolt, the conductor announcing our arrival at the biggest city in Japan. The loud crowds bustled out along with us as we made it to the train station unnoticed and safe from their fans. Quickly making our ways outside the station into the lit up lights of Tokyo, we made our way down the quiet street that lead to Tokyo U dorms.

"I wish we could do this more often. I hate for this night to end" They turned to me blinking at the surprisingly serious tone in my voice.

"Aw come on. Its not like we're unreachable" Hiro said draping his arm across my shoulders pulling me closer. I blushed deeply as he began to noogy me between my small buns laughing at the way I was wiggling away.

"Hey Hiro let her go!"

Pushing myself away I cried out, "But Shuichi is! I might never have a chance to be this to him again-n!-" Suddenly my breath was stolen from me as something hard wrapped around my waist. Cold icy wind was pushed through my hair and cut through my clothes as I saw the ground get smaller than larger as I moved away from Hiro and Shuichi…through the air?

Struggling I began to claw at the thing that was roughly holding me.

'OH MY GOD ARE WE IN THE AIR? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE'

"HEY QUIT THAT" Blinking I looked up staring into the glaring gold eyes of a blonde girl who looked older than me. Her grip on me was chocking out my breath as I struggled to release myself landing back away from my help.

"SHUICHI HELP ME!"

Author Notes:

I hope you liked my first chapter! I did! God and Goddess how much did I want to start this fic? Even my boyfriend is tired of me talking about it , hehe. Took me a bit because it clashed with my Final week and prefinal time (aka the week before finals). Darn finals, I couldn't help myself but play with this fic the whole study week , I love my idea, and for some reason I have a feeling all the fans of Grav will love it too! Although the first chap didn't have much action in it, the next one will be lots more cooler, and girls be prepared for the Universal Fangirl Drool session, so please grab your drool buckets, youll need it. Num.

For any comments, praise, flame talk to me at I request though you put "Bloody Music Sheets" in the subject line please, else I wont open it up. You understand hugs her laptop I love Navi 2.0, and wont have it sick.

Leave me a comment on or just smile, anything to make my audience happy!

Geche biru cha ki po (Molto Ai e ja ne- Much Love and See you later, in my language Yusubume)

* * *

1 This is the English Translation to my story shorten version Blind Game Again. This was found at so please do not fault me, as I find this site to be accurate and trustworthy.

"Blind Game Again Quite a worn-out crumpled doll

Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights…Amid the rustling wind, the light around me

makes a sound that slips through my memory. There's a temptation I certainly hadn't expected would be so incomprehensible: your pace, with your heart thrown into turmoil. The night where nothing can be held back has passed for us. Its yet-unseen conclusion is still an illusion…Blind Game again Quite an indecisive doll

If it's a dream that can't be reached, well, then -- let's fling it away.

Drastic Game a Game Quite a worn-out, crumpled doll

Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights"

2 Again, this is the English Translation of 'In the Moonlight'. Found at again, don't blame me if you think its wrong. I trust this site to be as accurate.

"When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, I think of you,

as though the chic affectations in my words were someone else's words.

Even now, (I can remember) the pale light

that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up (at that night's

sky).

What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you --

it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like

the sound of footsteps.

Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone.

From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?

My behavior made a mimicry of laughter, even when I remember your voice.

The scene of the night when we walked around together is (now) an orange-colored

photograph.

You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness,

but your tears, even now...

Without saying a word, time flows on;

the sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon,

like it melts away.

On that last night, no matter where it is,

only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now.

I'll keep waiting for you, no matter how far apart we are –"


	2. Sheet 2 Overture of Awakening

Disclaimer:

Hi everyone, its me again, your fanfiction Mistress, Summoner Hirelena Sakamoto, here to introduce to you my newest chapter to my story. So I do not own anything Gravitation related, and if I did, like many other fangirls I would not share. But I do own my own characters, Allegra Pika, and Echo Location, and if you want to use them, please find me and ask for permission (information on contact is at the end of the chapter, and in the previous chapter). But I don't think anyone uses anyone else's characters without permission so I don't know why I keep saying it. Anyway I hope you enjoy my story!

**Blood Stained Music Sheets**

Sheet 2; Overture of Awakening

Written by: Summoner Hirelena

"SHUICHI HELP ME"

"Yes Shuichi…Come help your newest pet" Looking around I saw something come out of the dark shadows in between this girl and I, and Shuichi and Hiro. His body sans his wirily muscular arms was covered by a long dark jacket which was pushed lazily by the now intimidating calming wind.

As the wind died in an almost poetic sense, the man placed his hands in his pockets turning away from the musicians and towards me and this girl.

"Please…let me go…" I began whimpering struggling again against the blonde who held me down with iron grips.

"Let her go Takashi! She didn't do anything to you!" Shuichi began to growl stepping forward a step or two.

"Ah ah ah, get any closer and she might fall and hurt that pretty little neck of hers" The man known as Takashi reached us his strong hand taking hold of my chin. Wincing I started trying to pull away as he forced my jaw up to revel my neck the bell tinkling loudly with the rough treatment.

"S-S-Shuichi"

"My, I was just joking when I said you were his Pet. But look-y here, you got a collar and everything; with a bell nonetheless!" I was gasping by now for breath, his large fingers pressed against my throat cutting off some of my air which my struggling heart desperately needed.

He bowed his head staring into my eyes keeping my chin in his possession, his golden eyes identical to hers shined back at me. With my chin in captive, and my body now pressed against the women I couldn't move, I was pinned, my life in the hands of my muse and his best friend…

"Keep your hands off of her I warn you!" Hiro's voice cut through the dead air night. He than let go of me, my head dropping from the sudden lost of its strong support.

"No" Takashi said with a playful hint on his voice.

"I mean come on, why should I be so willing to let your Pet go, when you wont even obediently come to the right side? Ill change her to the right side"

''The right side?' What does he mean by that?' All of a sudden from the corner of my eyes I saw a flash of light, a slim cool almost metallic thing appearing against my neck above my collar. I shifted my eyes to look at the two boys trying to see if they had any form of a plan going on. But all I could see…was four eyes all reflecting anger, indecision and determination.

'…This is it, hes going to slit my throat…Oh my Goddess…What did I do?'

"We warned you-"

"-Al sit still" Than in the dead air night, where there was no possibility of it happening, there clapped the loud familiar sound of thunder. But before I could figure out where that noise came from the musicians quickly got smaller as the ground fell below me.

"Take the knife Mia" Takashi hissed to the blonde as we must have been hanging in the air for a few seconds. He must have hung for a few seconds longer because as Mia and I began to descend his darkly clothed body got entrapped by a blinding flash of lighting. But what was even stranger, was the fact the wind suddenly gusted through the air.

"Oh my-Please, Mia, we didn't do anything, let us go" I gasped as we landed her grip getting tighter around me. Wincing I felt her pull my arms into her grip the knife fitting snug against my neck.

"I cant, he told me to keep you prostrated-"

"But he just got struck by lighting-"

"Look hes fine! He j-DUCK!"

Suddenly she yanked me the gush of wind going past my ears as we fell to the ground; but strangely I could also almost feel the stinging and scent of burning flesh and clothes. As we landed the pain greater than what should have been from landing on concrete, fired throughout my body.

"IM ON FIRE!" My eyes shot open from the realization as I began to fight in the arms of the blonde girl. Mia quickly let me go and began to pound on my back and skin which was scorching from fire.

"How did this happen!"

"Its gone its gone relax now" Opening my eyes slowly the voice of Takashi cut through the night. He came down already landing a few feet from us our spot.

"I can tell you, your precious little keeper got it on you, your little Shuichi" I sat up carefully, my head ringing with this revelation as my eyes caught the now wide dark gold red eyes of my muse.

"I-I I don't understand… Shuichi what did he mean?" His eyes shifted nervously away from my gaze as he held his silence.

"Hiro? Please tell me what's going on! Why are your eyes different colors, how come they can fly?" The red head narrowed his goldish red eyes nastily at Takashi as he slowly dusted off his dark jacket. Than lazily he lifted his hands almost like he was dismissing the danger; an almost amused tone in his voice.

"Fine, if they wont tell you I will, Bad Luck is full of vampires"

"Vampires?" I echoed my skin going pale as he began to walk towards me; than as if he commanded it Mia wrapped her arms around me again pinning my arms so I could not move. Than, with no warning there was a sudden whoosh in the air, a bright aura of light appeared behind Takashi's body. An almost satanic grin spread across the face of the man as the light grew quickly behind him, than in a blink of an eye he swiftly leapt away. My green eyes grew as this mysterious light soon made itself to be known as a stream of blue fire.

"AHHH!" And as if the fire had a mind of its own, as soon as it got close enough for me to feel its heat the fire turned quickly to follow my captor. Gasping I saw Shuichi cry out in anger his feet flying him towards me, and in his hands a bright ball of blue fire.

"STAY BACK!" The knife was placed against my neck as Hiro followed a few steps behind, than took a sharp turn to the right after the man known as Takashi. Yanking me back the blonde growled under her breath as Shuichi threw his hand down on the ground the path of concrete twisting and cracking flying from him. The sound of mine and Mia's cries mixed together as the glowing crack grew towards us at a terrifying rate.

"Why are you attacking her?" But as the fire filed crack reached us it arched by my feet moving behind me never touching a fiber of my body.   
'Where-MIA!' A second later my ears were filled with a blood curdling scream, the pressure around my arms and body abruptly disappeared. And than just as suddenly there was a fiery line of pain that traced itself down my neck to the shoulder blade.

"ALLEGRA!"

This pain-

This unbelievable pain was so unbearable I doubled over falling to my knees clutching my hand on the warm oozing cut line that now dawned my body. Gasping for breath I turned to see the girl who was now on the ground too laying there entrapped by the flame of Shuichi's fire.

'The knife…' I thought struggling to keep the black that was growing in my vision away.

'She accidentally…slit me…'

"Mia, finish her!" Painfully I turned my head to see Takashi jump away from Hiro, his clothes smoldering in the light of the city. But as soon as that contemplation popped into my mind, he melted into the night, lost amongst the darkness.

Shuichi finally made it over moving in between me and Mia, "Don't you lay a finger on her" Slowly she at up her golden eyes twinkling with anger behind her vaguely smoldering hair. Her body shuddered very faintly as I noticed the gritting of her teeth; obviously there was something wrong-

"Shuichi, please don't… shes hurt" Begging quietly, I stood up very slowly behind the singer trying to ignore the pain that was racking my body. His tense body shifted with uncertainty, his pale hand still held out to burn her.

"Al stay down, please"

Standing was not a very smart idea…

I felt hands suddenly, the darkness I was fighting gradually getting the better of me.

'I must have…lost too… much blood…' There as a rush of dulling sensations, like warm flesh touching, but who's flesh…I could not tell you; at that last thought, my breaths came out in gasps, until the noises melted into the darkness.

In my dream, there was a comforting blanket of warmth around me. Like my mother's warmth while she was still alive, but I don't think it was my mother this time.

There was a face…unfocused…but there was a sense that it was kind. This warmth was sad, distressed and worried about something…But it was even more upsetting because, in this darkness my heart began to yearn to consoled that dislocated feeling. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't because my body felt funny…It felt weak, tired, numb, beaten. What was even stranger, I could not collect the memories of why I could possibly feel this way. Than, the blur of the face gradually began to melt away, and all that I was left with was this new empty feeling of nothingness. It was cold, lonely, and distant, but not because of something else, but because it wished to be. It didn't want anything to do with me, no worries, no feeling, it just was.

I could hear my own whimpering in the dark, a silent wish to be let out of this place floating in the dreams waiting to be fulfilled. Strangely, when my thought finished there was a sensation of warmth, my numb body grew feeling, and energy. And than that feeling, you know what it is, when your coming out of a deep dream…And you know your going to wake up. That area around you fades, your memories come flooding back, and the world crumbles until…

I could feel a prickly pain on my neck as I could feel it make a soft groaning noise.

'Wha-what happened?'

Opening my green eyes slowly I saw that I was in a room…an apartment?...

"So, your awake?"

The rustling of the soft fabric of a bed sheet that was laid on me filled the silent room as I rolled over towards the quiet male voice, with care to the pain that was throbbing on my neck. But any other thought of pain stopped right there as I propped myself up a bit to face the owner of the voice.

"Oh my God…"

Staring back at me leaning against the doorframe, in an unbuttoned shirt and dress pants was the famous handsome writer that was on the back of my Japanese Teacher's favorite books, Yuki Eiri …

"You shouldn't be moving around that much, lay back down" He said gruffly popping open a can of beer moving away from the door to enter the room. Putting the can to his lips he took a drink lazily, blushing deeply I couldn't help but just stare: he was more gorgeous in real life than he was in that picture.

'That picture didn't do him any justice…it never showed how muscular he really was…his eyes glinted and shimmered like glass-'

"The idiot knocked himself out last night" The man sighed running his other hand through his hair kneeling beside the couch I was on.

"Id-Shuichi!" Gasping the memories of the night came crashing back in my conscience thoughts, about vampires, powers, the man, the blonde… Sitting up straight I leaned over the side and on the floor curled up in a blanket in a deep slumber was Shuichi. But as I was doing this my head rushed with blood the sensation of dizziness and nausea hit me like a sickness. Taking a deep breath and swallowing to get rid of the nasty dry taste in my throat I reopened my eyes to be rewarded with seeing his lips part gently in a dreamy sigh as Yuki pushed his pink hair back from his eyes. Smiling I felt a wave of relief wash over me seeing my muse sleep so peacefully, and almost outright cutely.

"Why isn't he in a bed Mr. Yuki?"

With a grunt he stood back up on the other side of Shuichi, putting the can to his lips drinking it as if he was shrugging off my question for a moment.

"…He did not want to leave you" Yuki said finally in a flat tone his golden eyes still bearing down on the singer. Blinking I pushed the blanket off of me and looked down at my legs and arms.

'Everything seems to be fine, even after last night. That's weird' Like a child who dislikes something my nose wrinkled in confusion as I continued to examine my exposed skin.

"I don't understand Mr. Yuki, I don't have a scratch on me. And even though my neck is sore because of being threatened by that knife, Im fine-"

"Lay down" He commanded moving around Shuichi's 'bed' as he dropped the can in the trash than began to move into the small space between Shuichi and the couch. My cheeks flushed red as my mouth fell open slightly.

"W-What?" When someone like Yuki says something like that, and was coming closer and closer to you, your heart will stop just like mine. I couldn't believe it, I mean, he was going out with Shuichi wasn't he? What was he doing? Yuki reached the couch side placing his hand down on the couch beside me leaning down slightly. Placing a hand on my forehead I felt myself gasping softly for breath my dizzy spell coming back feeling the heat of Yuki's breath on my skin.

"I told you to lay down, now lay down" And with that command I found myself laid back down on the couch staring up into the glassy eyes of the writer.

"You're apart of this now, apart of the bigger problem"

"Do…you mean the vampires?" I asked murmuring my body stiff with nervousness. His eyes glinted sharply at that word 'vampire', his lips curling up slightly.

'Geez, I made him angry…'

"S-S-Sor-"

"Look, that brat wanted to save his Stray from the brink of death" I could feel a great sharp pain in my heart as I was hurt by the words he was saying. A lot of people at home used to call me that, because they all knew that my family pretty much left me alone. Made me live for myself, I truly was a Stray. My eyes burned hotly as he continued on his statement.

"So, we don't need you around, you really shouldn't even be alive, so in the morning don't even bother getting closer to him. Just leave, unless you want to cause him pain" Yuki stood up straight reaching over to the table that sat at the end of the couch.

"Here, drink this before you pass out" He put a glass in my hands than turned away, in a way storming but not storming out of the room. As he left I finally felt my body status once again.

'Im…Shaking…?' My heart was racing and my breath was shorter as I closed my eyes slowly sitting back up. Yuki scared me, he hated me being here, and he wanted me gone as quickly as possible.

'Just leave…unless you want to cause him pain'

Very carefully and slowly I brought my shaking legs under me tilting my head to watch Shuichi sleep.

'But…I just can't leave' He curled up into a ball his face peaceful and calm an almost serene look on it.

'Shuichi…' I began to ache, my body not only shaking but feeling full of anxiety. The idea of not being there with him, the thought of him being so far, with something so dangerous being after him just hurt me.

'You're my inspiration…I love you, even though I cannot speak it. I do…' Blinking I looked down feeling hot wet drops on my leg.

'Im crying...' Stifling a sob I squeezed my eyes shut knowing that if I wanted to do what was best for him, I had to leave. It would be hard, but it would be selfish of me for me to hold on, when it would hurt him. Breathing out very slowly I opened my eyes staring at the now empty cup in my hand.

"Red…?" Bringing the cup to eye level I stared at the almost thick looking red liquid beads that hung onto the glass.

'It almost looks like-'

I gasped as my mind finally put together Yuki's cryptic message.

'Shuichi…brought me back from the brink of death. From a fatal slit wound…'

"Vampire…you made me…into a vampire…" Looking at the glass again with outright disbelief I felt my head go light once again.

'…And I just drank blood'

Authors Notes:

So I hope that this Chapter was a lot more exciting! I know I loved it. Especially doing the Eiri thing and typing at a desk in my room, dark lights and sans the candle I have lit. Had to do some editing with my previous chapter, so I hope that they story is still flawless. Well, anyway, I never meant Yuki to be so mean, nor did I mean to have Al's family neglectful. But like I told my darling boyfriend, my story is just unfolding itself, and I don't even have to think. It's the most wonderful feeling. Hehe, but like all the other Yuki fangirls, I like him better kinda mean anyway. So what will happen to pretty little Al? Will she leave, will she stay? What is to become of her physically? And as usual, send flames, praise, comments, questions to my e-mail, leave me a message on the comment thingie! Until than, please keep reading:

Ki! geche biru (Ja! Molto Ai- Later, much love!)


	3. Sheet 3 Requiem of an Imprisioned Heart

Disclaimer: Wow, the 3rd Chapter, in what about a week or so time? Im on a Gravitation roll! Which is not surprising since I cant stop thinking about my favorite Yaoi couple since the Gravitation OVA secret preview at August 2005 Otakon, and its what December? As usual I don't own anything officially Gravitation, and if I did, like many of the other fangirls out there I wouldn't share. But I do own my own characters, Allegra Pika, and Echo Location, and since my friend was introduced in my last chapter, I must say I do not own her, my friend does and if you wish to use her let me know and I will let you know how to contact her. And if you want to use my characters contact me, and Ill let you know what I decide. You can find my contract in the chapters, or on the site. Now onto Chapter 3!

**Blood Stained Music Sheets**

Sheet 3; Requiem of an Imprisoned Heart

Written By: Summoner Hirelena

That night at Shuichi and Yuki's apartment I could not sleep one wink. I just kept tossing and turning, plagued by the memories of earlier. Laying there I just couldn't believe that the members of Bad Luck were vampires, and that we were attacked by some rouge group. It was so crazy and it all happened so fast that I could swear it was just a dream, just a wonderful dream that turned into a horrible nightmare. And, of course, the worst evidence of it all, the chilling empty glass of the sweet red liquid of what I thought to be blood. But... the fact that I knew I was on the brink of death and that I could not control the flow of blood that came out of me made me believe in this treatment that Shuichi did on me. I wanted to talk to him some to try to figure out what it all meant, but looking over him in the very dim light coming from the moon outside I couldn't wake up such a peaceful slumber.

'I will be gone in the morning…and I will learn how to deal without you…'

When I woke up again I almost threw myself into a heart attack seeing the sun. The old myth that vampires cant be in it racing through my mind; but since I wasn't dead or burning the idea seemed ridiculous. I sat up slowly tilting my head over the side seeing Shuichi snore very lightly in his sleep curled up in his blanket. Smiling I couldn't help but giggle at his little sleepy voice go, 'Yukiii…', ' Yuuuukiiii', it was cute that he was so dedicated to this man that he would dream of him.

'Even though Yuki…Yuki, doesn't want me around him' I shook my head furiously my hair whipping my skin like tiny whips as I shut my eyes closed.

'Don't cry, don't be upset. You already decided…' Pulling the blanket off of me I began to fold them quietly my heart tearing. There was a strong feeling of dread that was just nagging at me, a very horrible feeling that I could not place. Putting the now neatly folded blanket down I slipped off the bed careful of the singer laying there. Quickly looking around and listening for any sign of the writer I bent down beside Shuichi my hand reaching out to his face. His cheeks were cold, and warm at the same time, his skin soft… Blushing from embarrassment, I could not help but run my hand down his chin pushing his candy pink hair back behind his ear very gently. Looking down at his peaceful face I caught the glint of something on my wrist.

'Oh, my watch…' Tilting my wrist I inwardly groaned seeing I had only a half an hour until I had to show myself at class. Air was probably worried sick about me, probably got the police out looking for me. With much dislike I stood up moving away from the boy looking around until I could find the kitchen. Quietly I began to dig around fishing for a notepad and a writing utensil. Finding one I hurriedly scribbled down a note knowing if I didn't do this than and there I would regret it horribly.

_Shuichi _

_Shindou-san,_

_I thank you for whatever you did to help me last night. For some odd reason just knowing you were trying to protect me helped me get through the traumatic time. Please, keep safe, I don_'_t know how I could take hearing that you were hurt. Also if you could do me this favor, and tell Hiroshi goodbye for me too please? I do not want him to think me terribly rude_…_And Im sorry for the inconvenience that I caused you and Yuki-san_…

_Always your Number One fan,_

_Allegra Pika_

I hated to go back to the way it used to be, hated to put this distance between us. And the thought of his feelings being hurt, of abandoning what we had just created tears that decorated the note. Rubbing them away I moved back into the room where Shuichi slept, and quietly made my way to the end of the couch. With one last deep breath I laid the note there and began to back away from the comfort of this room. Stepping in my shoes I felt the harsh pressure in my chest due to the anxiety that was racing through my body. Clutching onto the door handle I turned back to get one last look into the room that my muse laid in. I let out a deep quick breath as I quickly opened the door and tossed myself out into the dim hallway shutting it behind me quietly. Squeezing my green eyes shut I raced down the hallway and to the steps. I couldn't even tell you what sensations and thoughts were racing through me as I flew down the steps almost running into a few apartment mates. Throwing the door open I flung myself into the daylight of the streets outside.

'Yuki's right, Shuichi's happy the way he is, and he doesn't need me going around messing with his life' Racing down the streets I started heading towards Tokyo U, back to my home with Airlia, and away from this strange new rush of sensations that he brought up. I don't know how long I raced down those streets, how many people I raced into in my blind fleeing of that home; all I know is that when I raced past the gates I couldn't breathe. My lungs burned, and my legs felt like heavy lead, but for some odd reason I felt a small relief when I realized if I jogged I could make it to my class on time. It took a bit of convincing but finally my body gave in to my requests as I quickly jogged into the school and down its hallways bursting into my Grammar Class.

"AL!" Looking up as I was gasping for breath I met with the blue grey eyes of Air as she raced up tossing arms around me.

"OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU" I gasped for breath as she squeezed me hard squealing how she thought something bad happened after I disappeared in the crowd.

"H-hey let me go!" She pulled away quickly smiling apologetically as she gently took my hands pulling me to our paired desks. Sitting me down on the hard seat she moved to sit next to me as she pushed back her blonde hair.

"So what happened? After they moved you away from the crowd I couldn't find you, and you didn't call and-"

"I passed out…" I cut her off very quietly trying not to get the attention of the other students chatting around me.

"What?" She hissed moving in closer her chocolate eyes narrowing at me almost unbelieving.

"I know I know" Putting a hand to my head I sighed closing my eyes. All these questions were really making me wary, and I really didn't feel like answering them.

"So?" Airlia insisted crossing her hands over the tie wanting more.

"…Bad Luck took me to their hotel room until I woke up…" Her blue eyes widened, her jaw dropping stunned at my story. Suddenly, there was a chill down my back, the overwhelming distinct feeling of when you speak too much and you know your going to say something stupid.

"Nuh-uh"

'Just…don't let her know about their secret, else, it might hurt the band, here quickly change the subject'

"…Yes bu-"

"So you got to meet Shindou-san!" She almost squealed hopping up and down on her seat, her excitement almost giving away the private moment we were having.

"Stand" We turned our heads to see our teacher standing at the front behind her desk ready to start. Without another word I stood up almost thankful to cut this conversation short, I didn't want to even slightly mention anything strange that the band is doing.

"Bow"

"Damn, well you and me will talk afterwards"

"Please be seated"

I sat down slowly ignoring Air's hisses to me as the teacher began to speak.

"Please open your books to page 34" Gasping quietly I looked around realizing that, in my rush to come here I never went back to get my books.

'Shoot…'

"Here" The blonde smiled pushing the book between us very slowly so that the teacher wouldn't notice.

The class could not have gone any slower, there was nothing that the teacher could say or do that could keep my mind focused. All I could think about was the person I left behind, and it was pathetically sad, and I knew that, which makes it worst. His voice, his smile, his giggle haunted my every other thought, the other ones though was tormented by Eiri Yuki's hints and pushes towards me being... being…

"Stand" My head picked up from behind my hair curtain as the female teacher's soft voice cut through my thoughts. I stood up quickly collecting my thoughts enough to listen to the teachers' usual closing of class.

"Bow"

Bowing gently I sighed feeling the top of my uniform shift strangely due to the fact it was cut with that knife earlier.

'I'm glad no one said anything so far about this…' Standing straight I ran my fingers through my hair as the teacher waved goodbye to everyone and than gathered her things.

"Alright come on and spill the beans girl" Air yanked on the cuff of my school uniform hard enough to pull me in the seat than placed her hands on my shoulder forcing me to face her. She blinked her head tilting to the side her highlights flashing in the sunlight as she peered at my clothes.

"What happened there?"

Turning the tear away from her I shook my head.

"Nothing really, it got caught in a fence" I lied quickly my eyes bowing away from hers as I stared at my lap. She kept quiet for a few seconds as I saw her shrug from the corner of my eyes.

"Fine, than what else happened to you?"

"N-nothing. Shindou…was everything I ever imagined" My cheeks flushed as I mentioned his formal last name once again, it wasn't pleasant, lying like this, trying to hide the encounters I had, but my secrets had to be kept. And she knew this her blue-grey eyes bore into me like she was trying to read my mind and find the truth that was being kept from her.

"Please don't ask anything else Air, I don't really want to talk about it"

Her whole body pulled back like something just scared her, her eyes not mirroring a curious girl, but a girl worried about someone she cared about.

"Im fine, stop looking at me like that" Its funny, the teacher's have such a wonderful sense of timing, another came in for the next class before Air could speak up once again. Even stranger when class began she fell quiet, it was highly irregular, because she was usually very chatty and nosey about my business. Shaking my head I put the thought away looking down at our shared book about math. It was not good to dwell, and I had to try a lot harder to concentrate on this class, since I was so horrible at it. The teacher continued to drone on his back turned to us as he wrote equations and things on the board. The words though never stuck, after a while in the class my heart began to race as an overwhelming sense of depression filled my mind. But what was really weird was, I don't think it was my own depression that caused it.

Like I was pulling someone else's emotions into my own heart allowing their sadness to fester inside of me. Gasping softly I placed a hand over my chest hoping that I could cradle this pain.

'What's going on…Why do I feel worried…scared and upset all at the same time?...' Than suddenly the sound of the sliding door brought my moistening eyes to front where there stood an older looking boy. Not in our uniforms, but in a bright yellow sweater and a dark pair of pants. And on his head there was a dark blue hat that said 'Bad' on it which hid the messy dark green hair which poked out from under it. But you couldn't see his eyes, for some odd reason he was wearing sunglasses inside the building…

"Excuse me you can't just come into my classroom like th-"

"I'm looking for a girl by the name of Allegra Pika" He said happily his head moving around like he was scanning the classroom. Shifting in my seat uneasily I had no clue what was going on, I never met this person and he knew my name and was looking for me…? Turning to Air I heard her gasp quietly her blue-ish eyes widening like she saw a ghost.

"What for?"

"Oh wait there she is! Hi Al!" Blinking my eyes were brought to the front as the mysterious person cried my nickname and skipped down the aisle towards me.

"Don't worry teacher-lady, its an emergency! And she'll be back as soon as she's allowed to!" With a wide childish grin as if saying, 'trust me?', he stood there in front of my desk holding his hand out.

"Pika-san do you know this boy?" I wanted to cry out, 'no no no!', but his aura was peaceful, calming, and even though I had no way to realize this, but he had the power to calm me down…

"Yes…" I murmured calmly taking his less than lukewarm hand. Suddenly the pressure in my chest and my heart lifted as I stood standing in the protective area beside the mysterious man. I could hear my best friend groan quietly from her seat, loud enough for me to hear but not the teacher.

"May I be excused Senshi?" Her tongue clicked in her mouth annoyed at this huge disturbance, her eyes shifting looking at the man than me.

"Im sure she wont mind!" He laughed nervously pulling my arm gently to drag me down the aisle slowly. The class was quiet as I tried my best to give a genuine smile at the teacher, but it felt so fake that Im sure everyone could see right straight through me. The man pulled me closer and squeezed my hand gently for some reason, in what I guess was comfort before he suddenly yanked on it.

"SCRAMBLE!" I cried in surprise out as he pulled me quickly down the walkways towards the still open doorframe. The whole class went up in uproar as I was yanked outside into the empty hallways our feet echoing in a quick rhythm. Wincing I felt my wrist being tugged as we scrambled down the hallway towards the main doors.

'Who is this person? Better question why am I following him?' My mind was racing, my more intelligent and sensible side screaming,

'_God knows he maybe planning to take you and rape you! Get away!'_

We raced out the doors down the steps into the bright and warm sky before the stranger would let go of my hand. His pace was still quick as he moved in front of me heading into the streets, his hands reaching for his head. And although my mind was still screaming at me, my heart said follow. There was nothing though that could deter me from sensing that this person meant me no harm, and in following him I could prove that.

'What…is that?' My thoughts were interrupted as the male's hand touched his hat gripping it as he began to pull it off. In doing so the green hair that he had suddenly turned…pink?

"NEEE Kumagomo! Do you think Shu-chan will be very happy now?" I blinked in almost disbelief as this pink thing was taken off the green topped head slowly formed into the image of the famous Kumagomo, of Ryuichi Sakuma.

"…I don't believe this…Your-Your"

He turned pulling his glasses off with his free hand his dark blue eyes blinking curiously at me.

"…Sakuma-san" Managing to gasp his name I realized why Air was so stunned in the class room. She knew it was him. Sakuma laughed cheerfully as his arm raised swinging his pink plush in the air.

"HAI HAI! And your Allegra who ran away-e-yay and made Shu-chan sad!" His blue eyes blinked at me as I stopped dead in my steps my eyes widening at him.

"..S-S-Shu-chan?"

"Yea, Shindou was so upset he couldn't do his sparkling! He was worried about you" My teeth clutched as my hand found its way to my neck the pain and sensations flooding back into me.

"Ah, I see, he marked ya with the special nippies!" He giggled skipping to me than racing around.

"Kumagomo likes to nippy too ne?"

'He was worried about me…' I could almost feel the hot tears welling up into my eyes as I felt more pain press against my heart.

'…But…what about…Yuki?' His cruel golden eyes still bore into me, his voice loud and clear in my mind, he hated me. And he did not want me anywhere near his lover…My muse.

"Sakuma-san…I cant…"

"Can't what?" Ryuichi tilted his plush to face him as they blinked at each other.

"…I can't-I cant go back after Yuki-san told me to stay Shu-er Shindou-san!" It was a stupid reason to stay away, but I fought my way to Japan to be closer to him, and if anything happened to him…especially because of me…how could I forgive myself.

My body bowed to give the familiar Japanese apology stance.

"Im sorry…Sakuma-san, please, tell him I'm sor-ryyyyy!" Suddenly there was air combing through my hair, nothing under my feet, and Kumagomo in my arms.

"I must bring the one they call Al to Shu!" I felt his arm on my waist as I rested there on his shoulder staring at the school as Sakuma Ryuichi carried me to Goddess only knows where.

"Let me go let me go!" Wiggling on his shoulder my body shook feeling very sick about the lukewarm sensation of skin he has. Like the taste of warm soda, it made my stomach turn.

"We must deliver a present a present a present, we must deliver a present to the Shin-dou!" He sang walking out of the school gates and by the street.

"Where are we going?" Yes it was a stupid question, but as I was being tossed in some car, it was a textbook kidnapping rape scenario. Sitting up in the plush seats the singer smiled leaning in to pluck his plush from my arms than pulled away to shut the door.

"Oh, so this is the girl that got Shindou all worked up over?" As I was clicking on the seatbelt I lifted my head to see a purple haired girl smile at me from the drivers side seat.

"Oh my god, your Noriko Ukai!" My jaw was dropping as Ryuichi slipped into the passenger side seat giving her thumbs up.

"Ready!" The girl grinned resting back in the seat putting her dark sunglasses on her face and revved the engine.

"OH YEA, FEEL IT PURR!" Suddenly I was pressed against the back of the seat as she hit the gas, making the car fly down the streets. And with the speed that we were going, I couldn't tell which way we were going without getting dizzy. Laying against the side of the car I could hear Noriko and Ryuichi chat in the front seats.

"Ryu shes looking a bit pale"

"She got special nips!" He answered happily as we turned again down another street.

"Please, I cannot meet Shindou again…Yuki-san will be angry. Im sure that's what its about, being bitten. Please, just, just let me deal on my own" I pleaded my body now shaking with fear and anxiety. And with no warning the tires shrieked loudly as she slammed on the brakes stopping in front of a large office looking building. Staring out the window I felt my breath going sparse again, panic setting in as Sakuma-san and Ukai-san climbed out of the car and moved over to my side.

'How can I face him…After I walked out the way I did…?' They opened my door and stood beside it as I slowly stepped out into the sunlight once again. It was strangely ironic how we walked into the building, them in front and beside me like I was a criminal going to execution. That's how it felt though, even if my executioner was my muse, my God, Shindou Shuichi.

"We're here at the studio"

"SHU-CHAN!" They opened up a door and sitting there on rolling seats was the boys of Bad Luck, and in the center, was Shuichi…They're eyes turned to the door, as their singer moved back from his backwards position on the chair getting up.

"Allegra! Your back!" He cried racing over his white shirt flapping with the wind at his speed. Stopping in front of Sakuma he clutched his hands tears in his large loving eyes.

"Thank you Sakuma-san! I don't know what I can do to repay you!" The Nittle Grasper singer blinked in thought his Kumagoro stroking his cheek than with a grin he raised a finger.

"LIFETIME SUPPLY OF THE NEWEST SOUL CALIBER GAMES!" The two grinned at each other for a couple of seconds like they were communicating through their body signals. Than in dramatic flair they tossed arms around each other's shoulder bursting out in mechanical laughs.

"Why do I get stuck in a group full of idiots?" Fujisaki murmured crossing his arms over his chest next to a serious looking tall man with glasses in a suit.

"So,"

Turning I saw Hiro come up running his fingers through his thick dark red hair in a lazy manner.

"I don't get it, you act like you don't want to leave us. And when you get to stay at Shuichi's place, a wonderful chance to roll around in his bed, and what do you do, you run away. Why?" Suddenly everyone turned quiet in the room, their eyes turning to me full of questions. Shindou slowly let go of Sakuma stepping forward making my heart stop as he locked his eyes with mine.

'What I wouldn't give to hide, and run away…' I swallowed gently to fight against the sudden bout of a dry throat, as he sighed his eyes softening.

"…Why did you run off…? I-I was worried about you" My cheeks blushed as my mouth opened and spoke on its own.

"I know…I could feel it" Suddenly he was a step closer, his eyes glittering down at me, his breath almost at my skin…I wanted to toss my arms around him, wanted to cry, to feel his wonderfully cool yet warm skin against mine…

Biting my lip slightly I knew if I said anything about Yuki's threat, he might hate me.

'Yuki, is his lover, his mate, and I'm just…I'm just a fan'

"You coul- Shuichi…You didn't" Hiro said, the sound of his disfavor for the idea coming loud in clear in his tone. The guitarist groaned putting his hand on his forehead tilting his head back.

"She was going to die Hiro, what else could I have done?" He hissed sending him a determined and nasty glare.

"What did you do to me Shindou…?" Wrapping my arms around myself I closed my eyes shaking with fear of what the answer could be. Gasping I blushed opening my eyes suddenly feeling Shindou's arms around me.

"I'm sorry" He murmured softly.

"I couldn't stand seeing anyone die because of our stupid problem…I just…couldn't help it. I gave you my blood...I gave you life-as a vampire" I stopped shaking as I lifted my head staring up into his purple eyes confusion racking my mind.

"Is that why-"

He nodded cutting me off, "You have been feeling upset all morning, I felt it. And when I saw you were gone you probably felt me being upset. I was worried that you ran off in fear or something…" Tears fell from my eyes as I felt my hands unconsciously clutch onto his white shirt with the rush of needing to stay this close to him.

"Im sorry Shindou-san…I didn't want to, but I just had to for my own reasons" I babbled crazily spouting a mix of lies and truth.

"Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you!"

"So, why did you run off?" Shuichi asked again his voice vibrating through my body from his chest.

"I cant say" But before anyone else could speak we all jumped hearing the door to the Recording Studio being kicked open. I cried out hugging onto the safe body of my muse, the flashes of the night before replaying in my mind.

"NO MORE PLEASE! NO MORE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Oh, Hi Mr. K" Blinking I turned around still attached to Shuichi, and saw a tall blonde man walk in dressed in a white dress shirt and pants, a gun carried on his back. His blue eyes blinked at me his lips curling up in a grin.

"Uh-oh Shuichi-kun's cheating on the wonderful Eiri Yuki!" He laughed playfully putting his hand on his hip.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS!" The singer cried his arms flailing around enough to exaggerate his words. Blushing I let go of him pushing back my messy black hair as the blonde known as Mr. K walked up to Shuichi.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Mr. K that is Allegra Pika, she's the girl I told you about that fainted" Fujisaki introduced with a smile. Than holding a hand out to Mr. K he grinned.

"And that's Mr. K, our-"  
"Manager" I finished meekly holding my hand out to shake his.

"Yea…And that's Mr. Sakano-" He hesitantly continued eyeing me slightly with his brown eyes.

"The producer"

"How do you know that, you just met them?" Hiro asked curiously his eyes batting as he picked his guitar back up.

"I love you guys, I know who are your bosses-" Suddenly there was a soft melody that was heard throughout the room.

"Is that a cell phone?" I asked looking around.

"Oh yea! Shindou-san, here you go you left it in the car!" K pulled out a small cell phone the muffled song now forming into the hot Nittle Grasper song, No Virtual! Shuichi cheered happily grabbing the phone, "That's Yuki's song!" He cried pushing a button and putting the item to his ear.

"Hai, Yuki-kun? What is it you want me to come home now? Because Ill drop every-"

The singer's face went pale as he suddenly stopped talking. His face started dropping his eyes widening like he saw a ghost.

"Yea…Ill tell them…You be careful…" Taking the phone from his ear Shuichi's eyes clouded with worry. He was so honest and innocent, his eyes and face gave away that something horrible just happened.

"Shu, what happened?" Ryu asked pushing himself over in the wheeled chair.

Slowly he murmured, "Yuki's brother, Tatsuho, has been kidnapped by the rouges"

Authors Notes:

Poor Al She's just being put on an emotional roller coaster! I hope you enjoyed my angsty like chapter! hugs her Kumagoro This chapter, obviously was to show how Allegra tries to deal without being with him, but through the force of vampire's blood, and a bit of Gravitation love, she cant deal. Its sad. But on a brighter note you gotta love the random Ryu and his Soul Caliber obsession, and I totally loved putting in Noriko, even if its just for this chapter or so. Shes a lot of fun in the manga!

Anyway, so who are these rouges? What is Al going to do now that she found living without Shuichi is almost impossible? What about Yuki? And where is Tatsuho at, and why was he taken?

Stay tuned for Sheet 4!


	4. Sheet 5 Duel of the Melodies

Disclaimer:

Yay! Sheet 4 is now in effect! I got some wonderful reviews from my friends Sora and Mia, and the person who commented on my review page. I appreciate all that guys, makes me want to just plow along with my story. So to make it short, I don't own anything official Gravitation, Maki Murakami does, and if I owned it, I wouldn't share hugs her Yuki and Shuichi dolls

But I do own, Allegra Pika, and Echo Location, Takashi, and whoever else is made. Um, I do not own the character known as Mia, my friend does and if you want to use her, find me and Ill point cha in the right direction. And if you want to use mine, contact me somehow. My e-mail's all I ask is that the subject has "Blood Stained Music Sheets" in it. So I know you want to talk about my story. Now without further Adieu, back to Blood Stained Music Sheets!

**Blood Stained Music Sheets**

Sheet 4; Duel Between Melodies

Written by: Summoner Hirelena

"Tatsuho was kidnapped?" Hiro breathed softly plopping down hard on his chair his face beaming with confusion. The room went quiet with a deadly, and tense filled air as they all looked nervously at one another. Nervously I felt my hand go to my neck playing with the small bell in between my fingertips. I was not sure who this Tatsuho was, but apparently the group knew, and he was important.

"Ohh, Kumagoro, that's bad. We were supposed to go check out that cool new aquarium together!" Ryu whined to his pink bunny shaking it in childish frustration.

Ukai sighed yanking at the singers ear, "Stupid! This is serious!"

"So they made the first move" Fujisaki closed his brown eyes, a grave look on his young face as his hand touched his hair.

"Are these the same people who attacked us last night?" Wrapping my arms around myself I knew if I didn't ask any questions, I will never figure out what really was happening around me. Apparently there were people out there who wanted to hurt Bad Luck, maybe a hateful Band? Or maybe just some radical group?

'But I gotta know, somehow I am stuck in the middle of this. And I don't want to be kidnapped' The group looked at each other hesitantly for a few moments before Hiro decided to speak up as he placed his chin on his hands.

"Yea, that's them Al. And sorry we're keeping you in the dark, but you have to understand we never had to bring someone from the outside in about this" I felt my eyes narrow my nose wrinkling in confusion as I echoed.

"'Outside'? What do you mean by that?"

"Those who wasn't there when we were chosen"

'Chosen? Like what? Sailor Scouts?' My mind was reeling with confusion, who did the choosing? And what did they choose, and maybe they choose the others?

"Shindou-san you should probably go to Mr. Yuki right now. This must be very hard on him" Sakano-san quietly said placing a gentle hand on the singer's shoulder. Shuichi nodded quickly shoving his cell in his pocket as he turned.

"Ill be in contact you guys. Don't get in trou-"

"Hold it right there Shuichi" He turned his head from the door frame his purple eyes blinking at K as he spoke. The blonde stuck his finger at me his blue eyes flashing under his bangs.

"You left something"

Blushing I shook my hands and head stepping back, "No no, I'm fine. I can stay here if you need to go see Yuki-san" The thought of seeing him again with Shuichi, scared me. Those eyes of his were beautiful, but, they were so unsettling… Deadly, and with that obvious threat to say away from my muse, who knew what he would do.

"No, hes right" Shuichi said walking back into the room running his fingers in his hair.

"K, will you drive us to Yuki's and than go get her things from her dorm room?" He asked quietly holding out his arm for me to take. Choking back my fears I slipped my arm into his, as my other hand went digging into my pockets. I could have died right there with happiness feeling his cool yet warm body next to me.

"Oh no bother Allegra, I always find my own way in" K grinned shoving his hand in his pocket shifting through it.

"We're leaving everyone, please take care and watch your backs" Shuichi said as we slowly began to head towards the door again.

'Ooh, Yuki's going to kill me when he sees me…' The group called out their goodbyes while we walked out the door and down the hallways.

We quickly found our way to a gorgeous imported black car that was parked in the front of the building behind Ryu's and Ukai's.

"I'll just pick your lock, and its even more fun if it's a card swipe one, and than Ill sneak in and grab your panties and of course you gotta play with them. That'll take me a good half hour, maybe Ill do with the bra's, than Ill go through your clothes…"

"Hey!" His blue eyes blinked at me as he turned his arms and hands still hanging in the air.

"You can't just hang out at my dorm! My roommate is going to be there soon looking for me, and if she finds a strange man playing with my unmentionables than Goddess knows she'll freak out!" K opened up the back door to let me in as he let out a hearty laugh.

"HA Ill silence her with a German Suplex!"

"Shuichi-kun!"

"Please K, no Suplex's" Shuichi said with a pleading smile as he slipped into the front passenger seat. The blonde quickly moved into the drivers seat a sigh on his lips.

"Aw, no one appreciates a good Suplex anymore. Anyway, put on your seatbelts, because we're about to kick up some dirt!" And once again I found myself pressed against the back seat of the car as he hit the gas…

"So, what are you going to do Shuichi?" He asked the singer over the blasting of Bad Luck's new cd through the speakers. The singer's arms went in the air flailing as he began to cry in dramtics.

"What about? Tatsuho being kidnapped and our non-existent plan to save him, or about how the lyrics Im working on isn't working-"

"No I mean, what are you going to do with your Kitten?" Blushing I played with the bell around my neck as my head moved to stare outside the window.

"Allegra…?" I jumped in my seat as I turned my head back hearing Shuichi call my name as the music was put down.

"Y-Yes?"

"Its true, I turned you into a vampire to save your life. And because my blood is in you, mixed with what you had left, we're bonded. And that's what I was trying to explain to you before Yuki's call. I've never gave my blood to anyone, so I didn't know what the consequences would be"

"But apparently you two cannot be far from each other for an extended amount of time" K picked up with the same tone of seriousness to it.

"I don't understand though how just giving me blood healed me, my throat was slit"

"We still don't get it…Maybe your blood is a healer" The blonde answered.

"The point being, is that it will be tough for us to stay far apart and feel normal. And who knows if the Keepers of the Dark Soul are trying to hurt us by taking away people we care about. I don't want you taken too…It would be my entire fault if you were"

"No Shuichi don't place all that blame on yourself it would be my fault" I insisted quickly.

"So, Al while we figure out what to do, your staying with Yuki and me for protection"

'Did he say…I'm going to live…with them?'

"Al? You okay?" The blonde turned his head to stare at me with his blue eyes since I fell silent for a few minutes.

"K! LOOK AT THE ROAD DAMNIT!" Clutching onto the door I cried out as screeching tires filled the air.

"Darn people cant drive right" He grumbled loudly as the car stop jerking around.

"Your driving on the wrong side of the road anyway!" Shuichi yelled back.

Gasping I laid against the door, "Shuichi…please I can't go stay with you. Ill just be in the way of everything"

"What's her problem, I would think someone who is such a huge fan of you would want to stay at your home"

"I just don't want to cause you any problems between you and Yuki-san…"

Shuichi's head suddenly popped up on the headrest his purple eyes staring back at me.

"Did Yuki say something to you?" He asked gently. Biting my lip slightly my heart told me I couldn't lie to him, he would just know. I couldn't understand it and I couldn't fight it, but I could feel the bond between us, Shuichi felt distressed, almost as much as I was. Sitting up slowly I bowed my green eyes away from his purple ones.

"Yea…"

"Ah, the lover, jealous of a pretty new threat" The blonde sang happily from the drivers seat. I heard my muse gasp softly, like he was hit with radical news.

"Part of me is ecstatic that he can get jealous, and the other part of me is upset" He breathed quietly yet excitedly. Lifting my head I saw his eyes were sparkling happily an almost dreamy grin on his face.

"Calling Shindou Shuichi. Calling Shindou Shuichi, come on down from Yuki land"

The man shook his head sharply grinning still at me as came out of his daydream.

"Ill talk to Yuki when we get home I'm sure I can convince him"

"Speaking of which here we are" K called as the car slowly cam to a stop. The singer disappeared again behind the front passenger seat the sound of him unlocking his seatbelt mixing with my own rang in the air.

"Mr. K please, don't stay too long in my dorm. Its on the third floor room 37 of Tokyo University" I called to him as I got out of the car shutting it behind me. The blonde gun crazy Manager grinned at me winking as he revved the engine.

"Yea yea sure sure! Later Shuichi, Ill pick you up tomorrow morning bright an early!" And with that he sped off the odor of burning tires mixing in with the clean Spring air. I don't know why but I couldn't take my eyes off the road that the dark car flew down. It disappeared in the horizon, kind of like how my normal life was now slowly fading in the past.

"Come on Kitten" Turning I saw the singer motion me to come closer an excided goofy smile on his face. Nodding I hurried up behind him as he unlocked the door to the apartment house and raced inside. Shaking all the way I followed slowly into the building being bathed in the cool air conditioning and dark environment.

"Al, I gotta apologize for Yuki's actions" Shuichi called as we made our way up the stairs.

"He's not like normal people obviously, very complicated"

I nodded as we stepped off the steps onto a floor, "I could tell. But I am sure that I was a very unexpected surprise that night"

"But although he's like that, he does have a good heart, and I am sure if we explain it to him he will understand" He said in a matter of fact tone reaching a door as his other hand fished for his key in his pocket. Pulling it out he unlocked the door and flew in.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IMMM HOMEEEEEEEEE" Holding onto the door handle I couldn't help myself but smile feeling the overwhelming feeling of joy coming from the singer.

"Gah! Your so noisy!"

"GET OFF! HEY DON'T TOUCH ME THERE"

Suddenly there was a loud thud and a stifled cry that came from the room that was unmistakably Shuichi's voice.

"Shuichi!" I felt my heart almost stop as I raced in after him gory visions of his own throat being silted, or knife through his heart…

"What's she doing here?" Stopping in the inside of the door I stared at not the bloody mess that my imagination threw at me, but Yuki's golden glass eyes staring at me as he pinned Shuichi to the wall with one arm. My cheeks flushed red like Shuichi's as my mouth hung open stunned at the sight.

"S-S-Sorry" I stuttered shaking my head the bell jingling. The man let go of the singer standing up straight his right hand lifting as he put the smoke back in his mouth.

"Yuki, I know that you aren't wild about Al staying here with us. But with Tatsuho being kidnapped we have no clue if they would come for others, her included too. You know that they attacked her and I'm sure they know she's under our care." Shuichi explained quickly getting up beside him and than between us. Yuki's head tilted to the boy slowly and carefully keeping his eyes on me.

"And you know I feel responsible-"

"And what if I say no?" He asked softly with a small smirk on his face. Shuichi fell silent his purple eyes going big.

"But Yukiii"

"I already don't get enough peace at home because of you and your stupidity. Now you're bringing a women in it? Its my home and I say no" Than his eyes slowly shifted to his lover my heart coming back to life and my now aching lungs relaxing under the incoming air.

"I didn't think you would allow me to anyway…" I murmured, my mind swimming from an oncoming headache. I felt his pain, anger and outright disappointment, mixed with that nasty taste of my dry feeling lips.

'You hate me…I know…' The purple eyes of Shuichi quickly moved from his hard gaze at Yuki to me.

'He felt my distress…' Biting my lip slightly I fought the heat that was growing in my eyes, which was always a sure give a way that I was about to burst out in tears.

"Oh don't pull that crap on me Yuki, you had many girlfriends in the past, and I bring home a girl to protect her-" Shuichi was cut off suddenly as Yuki bent down slightly and captured the man's lips possessively. My skin crawled as I felt my lips unconsciously curl into a jealous snarl, I knew that I could not have him…even if I did love him. My lips fell into line though when all of a sudden Yuki's eyes opened and stared at me with a cold hard gaze.

'He's daring me…Daring me to do something with Shuichi to sway him…' Blushing I bowed my eyes away from him, silently showing my submission to Yuki's feelings. Shuichi than gently took a breath of air as the writer pulled up letting go of his captive.

"I don't care if she stays, but she has to pull her weight around unlike your lazy ass" Yuki finally said putting the cigarette to his lips again. Than moving slowly past Shuichi he stood beside me his feet shifting under him as he put on his brown shoes. Kicking my shoes off quickly I moved up into the home smiling as Shuichi began to celebrate.

"REALLY?" His hands clutched in excitement he tossed his arms out and jumped towards Yuki to grab his lover in a tackle hug. But before he could complete it Yuki threw his palm out connecting it with Shuichi's forehead.

"OW! Hey! Where are you going?" Yuki placed his free hand on the door handle as he took the cigarette stub out of his mouth dropping it.

"Where do you think stupid? I'm going to see if I can find some information to find my dumb brother" And than with that he shut the door behind him leaving us alone in the apartment.

"Well that was easier than what I expected" Shuichi said rubbing his head with a smile.

Sighing I played with the bell around my neck, "I really wish he would like me though"

The boy kicked off his shoes putting a hand on my shoulder for a moment in comfort.

"Don't worry about it, hes a jerk to everyone. Now come on, it's getting late, lets call for food and wait for K-san to come back with your clothes"

No sooner after he said that a large pizza was brought to the home accompanied by a nice small bottle of hot sauce. And out of Shuchi's secret stash, which I had to close my eyes for came bottles of Ramune(1) of all different colors scattered around while the music of Nittle Grasper played in the background.

"Mm, hot stuff!" Shuichi grinned shaking half the bottle on his half of the pie. Passing it to me his watering mouth grew twice its normal width as he stuck a hot slice into his mouth. My stomach began to growl as it smelt the strong scent of pizza mixed with the delicious smell of spice as I looked down at the food. Shaking the bottle too on a slice I quickly yanked it off the pie and stuck it in my mouth eating it quickly.

"Shuichi…?" He looked up his purple eyes blinking as his cheeks puffed out with food.

"…I don't understand, how come I can still eat normal food? Go outside during the day, and not have to sleep in coffins, if Im a vampire?" He swallowed his food and began to laugh before putting the pink strawberry Ramune in his mouth drinking.

"That's an easy one, those are just television vampires. We can go out in the day, don't have to have coffins, and I am sure your food doesn't taste as good as you remember" Shuichi playfully eyed me as I thought about this biting off another piece of his pizza. I bit off another piece too chewing slowly to see if he was right.

'…Mm…The flavor is kinda dull. Like cardboard…'

"I guess your right" I sighed gently finishing off the crust.

"The only thing that will taste wonderful, is the taste of blood" Lifting my eyes from the glass in my hand I felt my heart suddenly slip into sadness with Shuichi's depressed tone of voice. His purple eyes which were normally shining with excitement were dulled with worry.

'He doesn't like being a vampire does he? I wonder, how they became like this?' Suddenly the sound of the 'Be There' was interrupted by the foreign sounds of knocking on the door.

"That must be K" Shuichi got up and scrambled to the door his normal energy coming back to him. The door swung open as the blonde stood there a grin plastered on his face and bags on his arms and around his neck.

"Yo! I found your stuff, everything you could possibly need is in these bags, and I must say I love your little book of p-" My cheeks went utterly red as my heart stopped knowing what he was going to say.

"Hehe, Ill get that stuff K!" Shuichi quickly said grabbing the bags that K had in his arms.

'How dare you K…' I could have died there in embarrassment as I helped the two bring my clothes and few personal items in. The thing he was talking about…was my poetry and song book…

"I would help go through her unmentionables but, I got to actually do my job as Producer" The blonde smiled standing up and stretched after laying down the 3rd bag. The singer nodded as he followed the blonde to the door waving him off as I opened up the first bag.

"You don't have to tell me what he was talking about, apparently that's private" Shuichi said as he came over next to me.

"Thanks…Um, where should I put my clothes?" The boy blinked at me stunned and confused at the sudden change of subject.

"Oh, hold on, Yuki has storage tubs, you can use that!" Soon we got things pulled out of the bags and started moving them into the tubs.

'So thirsty' It was a bit of work pulling down the tubs, and going through my bags but with the music in the background we was almost pleasurable. All except the nasty nagging of thirst in my throat, even with all the drinks I drank.

"What about your family Kitten? Won't they be worried when they can't reach you at your dorm?" Shuichi asked while we closed the lid of one more tub. Moving away from the container as he moved to put it away I slipped something into the pillowcase of my pillow.

"I really don't have much family. Nobody I would consider true family anyway"

"My Aunt Lil takes care of me"

'And shes the only one who would. No one else really wanted me…Not even my Parents or Grandparents. But who cares I'm still doing good with my life!' Sighing I smiled seeing him come back a gentle smile on his face.

"I didn't mean to upset you" Shuichi said coming back in the room with a gentle smile. The music was finally over as he slowly made his way over to me wrapping his arms around my back pulling me close to him.

"Look, although you didn't have any family before, you got it now. In a way Im your family, and so is Bad Luck" Clutching onto his shirt I felt my cheeks warm slightly as I lifted my head resting my chin on his chest to stare up in his eyes.

"Really?" I murmured through my parched lips. His neck was getting closer and closer as he nodded.

"Yea, you thirsty?" Shuichi breathed as my eyes closed slowly reaching closer and closer to his cool yet warm neck.

"Yea…" My body ached as my breath quickened into a very soft pant.

'What…What am I doing?' Everything was acting on its own, I lost control of my own functions like an animal. But even as I asked those questions and I almost couldn't believe it I knew what was going on as my aching teeth gradually sank into the soft flesh of Shuichi's neck.

'I'm…I'm feeding…' His body winced sharply against me as I heard him take a sharp breath. I couldn't describe it, but I felt my mouth being filled with an warmth that was slowly traveling down my body. But it really wasn't my mouth being filled with it, but something else, but who cared…whatever was taking the blood was quenching that nasty horrible dry taste in my lips and mouth.

"You haven't fed yet…Go ahead drink, but don't kill me Al" I was almost so gone I had to tear my mind away from the thought of taking blood to remember my own name. This sensation was…so much better than anything I ever felt before…I just…I just wanted to stay there…and continue forever…getting my fill.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

(1)-Ramune: A very super carbonated flavored Japanese soda. I suggest drinking the blue Bubblegum flavored.

So this one took me a bit longer to write out than what I would have liked. I apologize for that, but I actually had to kinda think about this Chapter than the others. Almost lost the momentum, but than it came all crashing back. I just really wanted to get to the Yuki and Shuichi moment because I adore the tension they have together. I also want to let the readers know that the Shuichi in this story is more like the manga Shuichi, a bit more serious a bit more dirty mouthed, just because its funny hehe. And Goddess did I love having Yuki push Shuichi to the wall, don't want to know what they were doing do we lol. Um, what else?

I also love leaving you a cliffhangers! Just right at the climax moments I pull away into a new chapter, its lots more fun that way!

So, what was that photograph that Al had? What about the book? Where is Yuki? And who are these rouges? Whats the story with them? Find out next time on **Blood Strained Music Sheets**!


	5. Sheet 5 Trill on C

Disclaimer:

So by now, Im guessing you know what Im going to say. I don't own Gravitation, and if I did I wouldn't be as kind as Maki Murakami with her sharing. I mean who would want to share the ungodly sexy man known as Eiri Yuki? –author drool- or the darling Shindou Shuichi? –another moment of drooling please-

Anyway, I do own Allegra Pika, Echo Location –grumble- once she arrives, andddddddd Takashi. I do not own Mia, although I can point you in the right direction if you wish to use her. And that's about it! Please enjoy my story!

**Blood Stained Music Sheets**

Sheet 5; Trill on C

Written By: Summoner Hirelena Sakamoto

_There was such thirst that plagued my throat, lips and teeth…My hands clutched more onto Shuichi's white shirt in a sudden desire to take in this new sensation. Shuichi's blood was the most delicious tasting thing that I have ever experienced. His body warmth, (or lack thereof), his intoxicating scent… All these feelings swept me away into a dreamy state, there was nothing but that desire, and want. Just like the first day we met, there was nothing but him and me, and the man's strong heartbeat echoing mine. _

"_Al, Al!" Than suddenly I felt my hands clutch more as the thing I as holding on began to fight back. _

'_Thing?...' The voice got louder and more urgent in my mind until in a gasp I felt conciseness crashing back to me. My mouth opened as I let go my possessive hold on his neck, my fingers doing the same thing pushing myself gently away from his body. _

"_Shu…"  
I didn't get that far though, my legs failed under me as I felt my body stumbling a few inches away from him turning in the process. Ice filled my veins as I just stood there frozen in fear and a sudden feeling of emptiness seeing my muse fall. The sound of the beating of his heart that I unlocked when I fed from him were dead…gone, like Shuichi was._

"_NOOOOOOO"_

"No…" I don't know if that cry stayed in the dream world, or if it leaked into reality, but I ended up panting on their living room couch. It was after midnight and the apartment house was quiet except for the soft whimpering of Shuichi in the bedroom.

'He must be having trouble sleeping since Yuki is not home' Pulling the blanket over my shoulders and snuggling deeper under the sheets I sighed.

'I would give anything to curl up under those sheets with him' The familiar jerk of jealously appeared in my heart making it self known again as I laid there. But before my thoughts could get further than that the familiar loud sound of an unlocking door clicking filled in the silence. My green eyes quickly shut as I heard the shuffling of someone coming in and shutting the door behind them.

'Yuki…' The feet suddenly stopped shifting and moving once they got pass the doorstep. And even though I felt warm and cozy under those sheets my skin began to crawl a shudder racing through my body like a ghost touched it. My breath stood still in my throat as they began to move slowly again.

'Yuki's coming this way!' I could hear the shuffling and the movement until he stood right beside the couch his golden eyes baring down at me. In that second my body was paralyzed with the sudden overwhelming sensation of thirst, and primal feelings: anger, depression, and violence.

"Sit up" My eyes squeezed shut more my body trying its best to look like it was in deep sleep. But I could tell his eyes stared at me, probably glinting like ice with some type of anger. I didn't even have to see him to feel that fear his appearance had on me.

"I know your awake, get your ass up"

'…There's no use in pretending…' Slowly I sat up my eyes opening to meet the shining eyes of Yuki. Normally I would have blushed being in the presence of such a man while just wearing a large 'Bad Luck Tour' tee shirt and boxers, but something else caught my eye.

"Your cut!" There was suddenly a clamp on my wrist as I lifted it to touch the smooth looking face of the writer. He pushed me back against the back of the couch leaning down closer to me once again.

"Ow! Yuki, stop…" Struggling I shoved my hand against his hard chest trying to push him away from me as his legs brushed against mine moving closer and closer, his body leaning down until I could feel his breath against my skin.

"The fear that's rushing through your blood now…makes it taste oh so much better" He breathed in my ear his silky strands stroking my cheek. I was pinned against the couch…and Yuki…Yuki wanted my blood…

"Yuki, don't please…Aren't you supposed to only drink from your lover…Shuichi…What…"

'Shuichi…' By now I was gasping for breath, my body high on adrenaline as Yuki's breath now tickled my neck. I knew what I was spouting was utterly stupid, of course Vampires drink from many people, of course it doesn't always have to be from their significant other of cour-

"Yuki…" The breath was suddenly gone as the tension in the room disappeared in a flash. Turning my head I saw Shuichi standing there in the doorway his gorgeous purple eyes filled with hurt.

"Your up?" Yuki stood up casually running his fingers through his blonde hair. There was a silence that filled the room as the two stood there staring at one another, glass meeting water, until the quiet was broken.

"BASTARD!" And with that Shuichi turned and raced past us and out the door not bothering to put on his shoes. My whole body shuddered as my heart ached feeling his pain.

"Shuichi don't!" For the second time that night I was pushed back into the couch by Yuki as I watched my muse leave in heartbreak.

"Why did you do that! God Yuki, he just caught you trying to be intimate with me-"

"Being intimate?" He cut me off nastily as he began to walk to the door that was left open by the singer.

Touching it he stared out into the hallway, "I needed a drink, don't make it out to seem like it anything more than that"

Closing the door slowly he turned sighing as he began to head to his room.

'A…drink…? So, he's a-' Shaking my head I felt my lips curl as I sat up in the couch staring at the large and dominating figure.

"Yuki he's hurt, you're his boyfriend! Go after him! Tell him that it was nothing but your urge!" But my pleas went unheard as he shut the door loudly behind. Jumping with the sudden loud and deafening noise I suddenly felt my heart race, feeling the wave upon waves of emotions that crashed through me. Getting up I rushed to the door ignoring the fact that Yuki obviously didn't want to go after him. Throwing the door open I raced down the dimly light hallways and down the steps until I raced out into the cool night air.

"Shuichi!" I gasped heavily as I looked up and down the streets trying to find the familiar figure of Shuichi.

'Hes…gone' The wind blew hard behind me towards the apartment building as if to say, 'Go back in'. Following the wind I raced back inside feeling tears tugging at my eyes.

'He's crying' Back in the warmth of the home I found the door still open, Yuki yet not to bother to lift a finger to help.

'Eiri Yuki may look like a gorgeous Angel from Heaven but he is such an ass' Closing the door behind me I sighed heavily completely unsure of what to do next. I could only guess where Shuichi ran off too, in fact my first thought was Hiro's home. They were best friends right? The problem was I didn't know where that was. Nor could I warn him that Shuichi was on his way, I didn't have his number.

Wrapping the warm green blanket around my shoulders as I plopped down on the couch I felt my body heave with shallow breaths.

'I can't do anything about this…He's long gone. And Im stuck with that jerk' I laid down curling up pulling the sheet to my neck. The sensation of the blonde's breath still hung on my neck, and it wasn't pleasant. He could come at any time during the night and attempt again…

'While I sleep…' The blood in my veins turned cold as the idea slowly began to form in my mind. The writer is so much bigger than me, and those eyes…he had no remorse.

Suddenly I felt the want to leave, I needed to get out of here to keep myself safe from the famous and handsome Eiri Yuki. But there was one problem…I didn't have any other place to go. My true home was not even in this country…and I left my home at the University to be here. I couldn't leave. Groaning softly I closed my green eyes rolling onto my side trying to get comfortable. I was bound and determined to prevent anything else happening to me tonight that could hurt my idol.

'Ill just have to keep awake just in case he comes…He…He cant do that to me anymore' Tomorrow I will find Shuichi and explain how none of these events tonight was my fault, and that he must talk to Yuki about his loyalty. It's the only way to set things right, so that Shuichi doesn't think I am interested in Yuki.

'Even if he is ungodly gorgeous…Has beautiful hair…And eyes… And…his…voi-'

Sitting up sharply I felt my breath suck in as my eyes opened seeing the warm sun flood the run.

"Damn I feel asleep" Than the reasoning of why I wanted to stay awake came back into my mind as my hand slapped my neck. Massaging the skin I tried to feel the holes of any type of vampire's kiss if one was delivered the previous night.

'Nothing' As I let out a sigh of relief I felt nothing but my soft neck skin. But before I could inspect myself more the sound of a door unlocking broke the quiet in the room.

Getting up slowly from my couch my body tensed up my mind rushing with the thoughts that it could be Shuichi…or even worst Yuki coming home, I did fall asleep he could have left. Smoothing down the shirt I was wearing I stood there waiting for the person who was going to come in to come in.

My breath stopped as a blonde American looking head poked its way inside the building, "Oh Mr. K, Good morning"

"Hey Al, Im surprised Shindou's not up and around, he's usually ready to be taken to the station by now" K rubbed his head blinking as he stepped into the apartment.

Sighing I wrapped my arms around myself, "He's…not…here"

His blue eyes twitched as his hand reached for his pocket.

"What? Not here?"

"Im sorry K-san…He ran off last night" I explained quietly sitting back down.

"What? Where?" He cried out racing up to me taking my shoulders in his hands.

"I-Do-nt-kno-wwww" K began to shake me violently his blue eyes shining with anger and annoyance. Than letting go of me he yanked out his magnum putting it to his forehead in deep thought.

"Damn. Well let's see. Im his manager I should know where he went"

"I would think he would go to his Best Friend's house"

"Hiro's!" K snapped his fingers a wide grin spread on his lips. He turned away slipping his gun back in the pocket as he headed towards the door.

"Wait! Mr. K, I want to go with you!" The blonde turned blinking at me confused than smiled widely.

"Go get dressed; my wife would have a fit if you were dressed like that around me for long"

"Don't need to tell me twice" Getting up I raced off to the bathroom grabbing my clothes out of the container on the way.

'I'm supposed to be at school…But I will never be able to concentrate on my school work with Shuichi gone… And Goddess only knows where Yuki is. That jerk' Getting dressed in the black uniform, just in case I had a chance to go back, I ran back out pulling my hair in its normal two buns.

K smiled, his blue eyes lifting from polishing the magnum from the seat on the couch. He got up slipping it back in its holster as he used his other hand to point out the door.

"Let's ride! I got this awesome new rope to tie him up with to bring him back!"

"Mr. K no!"

As we raced down the stairs of apartment house the blonde tilted his head back to call.

"So, where is Mr. Yuki?" Suddenly the heat of the sun beat down on us as we made it to the van. The name Yuki though, almost negated that feeling of warmth…He made my skin crawl...

"I don't know Mr. K. I hope he ran off too"

"Mm…Bitter lovers in the heat of war fighting over the prize" K's head tilted back as he busted out in laughter revving up the car. My cheeks blushed slightly as I tilted my head to stare out the window.

"Im not fighting over Shuichi…"

"But that doesn't dismiss the fact that you love him. Eh, its not that hard to do, he's just like Ryuichi in so many ways" The American manager replied with a happy tone in his voice.

This time I didn't mind being pushed into the cushions of the car, its how they all drove, and she had to get used to it. Staring down at my lap, the bright sunlight pouring in the window making my skin glow with life, I sighed feeling depressed.

"Yuki…Should be the one chasing him. Not me. That jerk…"

"Ah, so I was right, it's Mr. Yuki's fault Shuichi ran away. So what is it now? Shuichi got on his nerves and he threw him out? Yuki decided it was his fault that there was a girl in the apartment, and he threw him out?-"

"No" I murmured pushing back some of my black hair behind my ear.

"Yuki…tried to take my blood"

"Ah…" The man murmured quietly as we left a red light intersection. The silence that grew between us was being drown out by the music that was blaring over the radio. Than suddenly his hands went to his blonde hair ruffling it roughly as he cried out in distress.

"MR. YUKI YOU IDIOT! WE SPEND SO MUCH TIME MAKING HIM HAPPY AND YOU GO AND DO THIS!"

"MR. K WATCH THE ROAD!" The car swerved slightly as the loud noises of cars honking behind us somehow drowned out the music of the radio. The American growled loudly grabbing the wheel once again bringing the car to complete control.

Gasping I let go of the armrest which I was clutching on for dear life, letting the heavy pressure go. My body ached pasted the released pressured on my hand, the remembrance of last night flooding my mind as the ride calmed down allowing me to daydream. Though, of course K wanted to talk to me more about it.

"Why did he want to drink your blood? He's a little picky I heard" I shuddered in the seat the memories being stirred up once again; my skin crawling even though the day was turning out to be nicely warm. Rubbing my neck gently I let out a soft groan feeling a slowly growing throbbing pain rising up. They were slow sharp, in a rhythm all its own, but it seemed to make to bring back flashes of his physical presence and of the danger I was in. The chill of his stare…his warm breath…and his body heat.

"I don't know" I breathed quietly shifting in the seat.

"He just said he wanted a drink…"

"Mm…I do not know how he picks, or who he does, but he had good taste after you" The blond said playfully with a laugh.

"Than it was a horrible time to find me in 'good taste'" I replied with spite obvious in my voice.

"By the sound of it Shuichi found Yuki trying to suck neck and he takes it as 'cheating'"

Than the car slowly eased to the side of the road parallel parking at a cozy looking building.

Nodding I reached for the seatbelt undoing it, "Yea, he did. He saw Yuki-san about to do it than he ran off"

"I see, well come on, lets go clear up this misunderstanding so Shuichi can come back to work" That didn't need any response, I wanted to get on the good side of my muse. Plus, there shouldn't be any more tension added on to his life, what with Tatsuho being kidnapped and all. He didn't need to think that his lover was trying to cheat on him…And so, without another word we both left the car behind us as we got in the building and headed up the building through the elevator. The building was cool, trying to get rid of the normal hot days of Japan, though I did not see the reason why they wanted to get rid of the heat, the last place I stayed at was really noted for its horrible cold.

'Goddess I wish I was home…' Home back in England…

"Here we are!" The sound of K's voice cut through my thoughts as a ding accompanied it. Stepping out of the metallic doors behind the blonde I gasped quietly finding the heat of the outside lash at my face.

"Mr. K why are we outside?" I asked as we stood on top of Hiro's home. Turning to him I saw the tall man tying a very thick looking rope around a sturdy looking ceiling piece.

"Hey! What are you doing?" With a tight tug he came over with a grin wrapping his arm around me firmly.

"We're going to get into Hirosaki's room, come on!" Shaking I felt and saw with my large green eyes, K pulling me towards the edge of the roof. Pushing my hands against his strong chest under the suit I tried my best to get away from him. But it didn't matter, he was still moving us across the roof. Suddenly I felt my hands clutch and grasp his clothes with an iron grip.

"K! K! LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" Screaming loudly I felt the hot hair rushing and kissing my face as the American threw us both over the edge of the building. It was all happening so fast that it almost seemed like it was someone else who was crashing through the window. The loud crashes of glass, and the cries of a feminine and male voice mixing as one…

But the loud thud, and the sensation of us hitting the ground brought me back in my own body and self.

"Hiro, quit making out with that late pink haired singer and come out!" K cried as my senses finally sat still enough for me to sit up among the hard clear tears of the window around me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING-?" Shuddering I lifted my head staring up at K's surprised and horrified blue eyes at the sound of a women's voice.

'That…voice' Turning to his line of sight I stared at the mysterious women who appeared two days ago in front of me. The women known as Mia…

Her lips were curled into a hiss as she crossed her arms over her chest her now brownie colored eyes glaring back at us. But what was the most noticeable thing about her was the fact she was wearing…my school uniform…? But as I opened my mouth to question her, I was cut off by the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing here?" K shifted in front of me his magnum pointed right at her head. Scrambling to get up I winced feeling the small cuts the glass scrapped across my skin.

"Put your gun back K, Im not here to cause problems" She snapped, her voice dripping with agitation. I could hear K softly growling his hands not lowering, the untrusting emotions thick in the air. Suddenly his blue eyes sharpened as he cried out.

"So where's Hiro and Shuichi? Why are you still around if you already took them?" My heart stopped cold the idea of the one who I desired and adored now gone…maybe…dead.

"Shu...Shu…Shuichi…"   
"Relax Pet, I came here, and they were already gone, here" Mia reached over to a desk that sat in the bedroom of Hiro and tossed a paper at me. Throwing myself at it as it floated in the air, I grabbed the sheet clutching it in my hands as I felt the warm sensation of Shuichi's essence on it.

**K, **

**I knew you would get in my place somehow…You owe me money for whatever you broke!**

**Anyway, I finally got Shuichi from sulking, it took a whole night of pizza and beer, but he's perky once again. So before he goes crazy again Im going to run him over to the studio so that we can get some work done. Meet us over there!**

**Hiro & Shu, The original Bad Luck Brothers!**

I read this out loud a feeling of calm washing over me.

"Im so glad…"

"…How do we know its from him and your not just forging that?" K shot back at her cocking the gun. Putting a hand on his muscular arm quickly as he did this I stood in front of him.

"Please don't K. Its really from them, and their really ok. Plus…" Turning my eyes to the women I looked into her wide brown eyes, surprised that I was on her side on this.

"I know that she couldn't forge this, I feel that Shuichi touched it" His blue eyes turned to me confused, and than to Mia, his mind obviously contemplating the decision that he had to make. Slowly and without taking his eyes away from the blonde haired girl K put the gun back in its holster, his guard not let down.

"So enemy what are you doing here anyway?" She shook her head the blonde hair flying around her face.

"I need to talk to Hiro, take me to him"

"What does Takashi want now? What did you need to tell him?" K demanded his hand slowly twitching to the gun on his side.

"None of your fucking business" Mia snapped her brown eyes narrowing as her arms were crossed over her uniformed chest. By the tone of her voice you could tell that she was angry, and upset, not in the mood to screw around. Shifting more behind K, I was unsure of what to do, her impatient tone almost made it seem like she was honestly looking for something, and was not in her best interest to lie.

"I need to know where he is, that's all you need to know"

"Well too bad, that's censored business. Come on Allegra" The American stated quickly taking my hand and turning to the broken window. Following quickly I turned hearing the shuffling of the women behind us.

"No, wait! You know if I really wanted to I could just follow you! So why don't you just give up the information!" Her voice was angry, desperate, any fool could tell. She wanted to seem strong, unbreakable, but, the small quiver in her voice gave it all away.

"Than tell us why…" I murmured as we both stopped in response of her outcry.

"You're the enemy…why should we help you?" K continued his voice a little softer than before.

"I…I…I can't tell you. But I swear I wont hurt him, nor will I hurt Shindou" Looking up at the American I wondered what he thought of this. She was the enemy, and although she was not the one who made them disappear, she was still dangerous. I mean two nights before she attacked me, and almost killed me! But now… she didn't seem like the same, almost heartless women.

"Alright, come on" He simply said reaching a hand out to her. Hesitantly she crossed the room and stood beside her enemies. The American than quickly and without any warning reached out and began to frisk her.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Mia cried stepping back a step or two really quickly to get away from the groping hands. But before he could get out of K's long arm reach he shot his arm out wrapping it around her waist, pulling her against his body.

"Sorry, had to make sure you were weaponless" Than he reached out and pulled me into his arm too. Than with a grin and maniacal laughter we got to the balcony and onto the rail.

"K, K! What are you-"

"BONZAI!" With a loud cry we where thrown off from the balcony rail and began to rush down to the Earth. Suddenly I felt the breath being ripped away from my lungs as we were jerked back up into the air. My tear stained eyes slowly opened as I stared at the ground which we floated right over, our feet just barely above it.

"…Alright girls you can stop clutching onto me like the world is about to end" K said happily as he slowly let go of me, my feet hitting the ground firmly. A second later, the blonde haired girl joined me on the concrete as K undid his restraints.

"Now come on, lets go" The ride over to the studio was quiet, and uneventful…Mia still not saying a word over the songs that were playing over the radio. The newest Maaya Sakamoto song filling the car with sound. But there was something seriously bothering me, something that I just had to ask.

"Mia…why are you wearing my school uniform?" I turned to look behind me as I saw her staring back at me with her angry brown eyes.

…Silence...In fact, to my annoyance I saw she was staring not at me but through me, ignoring the question and me entirely. Once we got there K swiftly escorted the two of us back up the stairs and in the studio room.

"Mr. K!" Sakano cried pouncing the blonde as we walked in through the door.

"We're so glad you brought Miss. Al-Er…and you brought…" The music that was playing suddenly stopped dead as the three musicians stared at the blonde.

"Mia…" Shuichi hissed tossing off his headset and storming out of the recording booth. The American stepped in front of the girl and Shuichi before they could go at it.

"Its okay Shu, what's up Mia?" Hiro ran his fingers through his red hair as he came out of the booth the young Fujisaki cautiously following. The pink haired male eyes were shifting hard gazes between his best friend and his so called enemy. K moved out of the way as Mia walked up to Hiro a very serious look on her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she clutched her hands beside her.

"…Hiro…C-c-can I stay with you?" She asked meekly her head tilting up to look him dead in his eyes. Hiro's calm face contorted into a surprised one, as his red eyes stared back.

"Woah! Hiro, your going to let the enemy live with you when she tried to hurt Shindou-san!" The green hired teen cried out in horror. The guitarist sighed putting his hand in his hair closing his tired eyes.

"You don't understand everyone…" He trailed off unsure of what to say to the rest of the group. There was a moment of silence as the tension hung in the air. I was still unsure of what to think, now wondering if it was such a good idea to completely trust the enemy and bringing her here.

"He saved my life, and gave me his blood…So, we are bonded" Mia finished quietly, the rough tone dripping in her voice. All of our jaws dropped, the idea of Hiro taking in the enemy slapping us like bricks. The red head smiled bashfully shrugging at our dazed looks.

"How the heck did this happen?" Shuichi asked slowly his purple eyes batted curiously.

"You know how that happens Shindou, I mean you've probably fed on and made a few followers already" The blonde pushed back her hair behind her ears a smart smile on her lips. I felt my cheeks blush, remembering the heat from Yuki's breath, the idea of the Hollywood like vampires lurking in my mind. Shuichi was not happy about that comment, the unfamiliar sense of passionate anger pressing itself against my chest

'Followers? Does she mean…the ones who vampires drank from? The vampires that were turned by another more powerful one?'

"Enough Mia" Hiro said sternly his red eyes closing from annoyance.

"Can I ask why she needs to stay with you Hiro. I mean it's a little unconventional" The youngest of the Bad Luck band members piped up rubbing his green hair. The other nodded as Hiro and Mia stayed quiet ignoring the opinions of the rest of the group.

After a moment of thought Hiro finally easily said, "You don't get it? She took my blood…she cannot stay that far from me. Because all she wants is my blood. Not the one who previously gave her blood."

"How did she break the bond from Takashi?" The producer asked curiously his blue eyes blinking behind the glasses. The blonde rubbed her shoulders her brown eyes suddenly looking embarrassed and distressed.

Awkwardly Hiro answered for her, "Um…remember how she was hurt two days ago?" He started quietly. We all nodded, my own body shuddering slightly remembering the terrified cries that she gave from being set aflame by Shuichi's fire.

"Well…she lost a lot of blood that first night…and…she came to me…" Hiro started a very faint blush crossing his face.

"Oooh…Hiro got some" Shuichi's lips curled into a naughty smile nudging his best friend.  
"Shut up man! I did not!" The red head shot back grabbing his friend into a noggie. The two argued like males do, punching, and yanking hair while shouting out very obscene words to one another, but of course not enough to hurt the other.

"So"

The blonde manager spoke up smiling stopping the two friends in freeze frame.

"You lost so much that he could replace his as the dominate force in your body" Mia's cheeks flushed slightly as her brown eyes turned away from everyone else, than nodded very gently, her blonde hair bobbling around her face.

Hiro stood up sighing, "Mia, fine you can stay with me. Now lets drop the subject" The tone was forceful enough that everyone looked at one other silently asking if they should dare probe the subject more. The pink haired singer shook his head after a moment of studying Hiro's face, signaling to us not to bother.

"Now that that crisis is over, can we get back to work so we can stop looking likes fools to the public?" Fujisaki said running his fingers through his dark green hair, in mock annoyance. But we saw his amused smile as he went back into the sound booth, so we knew he wasn't upset at us.

The rest of the day…was like a dream come for me…for any Bad Luck fan. I got to sit in the practice room and listen to them live. Shuichi's god like voice filled the room as he and his band practiced their newest song, Anti-nostalgic. Mia stuck around listening intently to the music, in fact, she told me this was the first time she actually got a chance to really hear their music. Takashi banned their albums and works from their place, sans his room of course. It apparently was forbidden for them to go in there, and no one dared disobey him. K and Sakano even had to pass me tissues, because I ended up crying during the last chorus…

Sad yes…but by the end of their day I was ecstatically happy.

"Good practice session! Now don't forget that we have to get this CD out before our next concert" The manger smiled widely clapping as they left the sound booth. I quickly took this chance to grab the water bottle I got for him earlier and brought it to him.

"Thanks Al" He put the bottle to his lips drinking the liquid down in like 2 gulps. I could tell that it didn't satisfy that thirst that was plaguing him…he was right, nothing tasted as good as the warm blood that vampires fed on. Even the normally delicious burgers that Sakano ordered for us didn't taste as good…

"So what's this job again?" Shuichi asked tossing the bottle away and planting himself down on the couch seat next to Hiro. Mia followed the singer but not strangely enough she sat down next to Hiro. Flicking her blonde hair behind her ears she sat up straight and lady like a smile on her face.

"I betcha it's a fool job like you guys normally get"

"No, in fact its actually a really huge job that'll get you a big amount of attention!" The producer stated cleaning his glasses as he went to the table sitting in the room. Picking up a sheet of paper he handed it to Fujisaki to read.

"…Tokyo's First Annual E3 Video Game Convention, featuring…A BAND COMPETITION BETWEEN ASK AND BAD LUCK?"

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone its me Summoner Hirelena back again! Im so sorry that it took me so long to get this thing written out, but the thing called college got in my way. sigh

Being a philosophy major, and dealing with a Sci fi English class really took a lot of my time

This chapter isn't all action packed, in fact I wanted to do more in it, but the announcement by Fujisaki-san sounded like the perfect cut off point. Also, I wanted to let it be known, I have no clue if Tokyo does an E3, so please don't rip off my head if they have had like 10 of em already.

cough

Not only that, but I do realize that Anti-nostalgic is not a new Bad Luck song, in fact it was played in an early ep. of the Gravitation Series. But I just couldn't find a song that was not on the series that I could dig out English translations for. Else I would have done Welcome to my Romance. That's a hot song.

But anyway, my friend is writing a parallel fic staring Ryu and Tatsuha, in fact its giving me lots of ideas

It can be found here

http/ hope she can put a link on one of her chapters, I need more reviews.

Come on review people! Love ya all


	6. Sheet 6 Chords of Understanding

Disclaimer:

Just like last time folks! I don't own Maki Murakami's creations. And if I did than I wouldn't share

Would any of you want to share Yuki/Shu/Ryu?

Num.

Anyway, I own Al, Air, Takashi, and Echo Location! I do not own Mia though, she is owned by my friend who is nice enough to let me borrow her. And if Sora appears, Sora owns her. Now to get back to writing!

**Blood Stained Music Sheets**

Sheet 6; Chords of Understanding

By: Summoner Hirelena

The brown eyes of the youngest member bugged out clutching onto the sheet in utter disbelief, crumpling the sides slightly.

"E3! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Hiro and Shuichi got up in a bolt and raced to Fujisaki crowding around him. Everyone began to babble excitedly the idea of being seen at a world wide concert because it was such a large convention threw them all into a frenzy. They haven't be worldwide since they jumped the stage when they debuted 'In the Moonlight'. I felt my heart leap hearing this, E3, the greatest game convention of all time…and Bad Luck is going to be there. But than…

"Al, you okay?" Shuichi blinked his large purple eyes waving his hand in front of my face. Sitting up sharply I blushed failing to realize that he was trying to get my attention.

"You seem upset about something, what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to me leaning back on the large seat. Turning my head away from him my cheeks still burning, the bell around my neck tinkled.

"I want…to see you guys perform again. But…E3, is sold out. Air, my friend tried to get us tickets"

"Oh…" He replied after a moment. Than he slapped my back sharply getting up clutching his hands into a fist a gleam in his eyes.

"DON'T WORRY! We're the world famous Bad Luck! Best band in the world, and we will get you in!"

"Oh boy...there he goes again…" The guitarist sighed putting his hand in his hair a grin on his face. Shuichi ran from end to end of the room jumping from one place to another cheering and crying out with energy! I couldn't help but feel comforted at the fact that he was extending all this energy…for me… Yes, he probably extended it for everyone else too, especially Yuki…but, it felt nice to be the center of his attention for the moment. He landed finally on the table a very satisfied look on his face as he sat up.

"So what are two planning now to do now that the session is over?" The relative of NG's President asked putting down the headset he had on. Shuichi looked distressed again, the feeling of apprehension pressing down on my chest until I could not breathe very well.

"To see Echo Location…its about time she understood"

"Echo-Location? Like the dolphins?" Echoing the name I blinked my eyes green confused. Hiro's eyes shot up bright and active as he leaned aggressively to the pink haired boy.

"Whoa, are you sure about this Shu? I mean wouldn't be safer without her knowing about it all?"

The blonde women shook her head, "No, she wouldn't. Takashi…would see her as a very useful pawn to mess with you guys like that black haired friend of yous-"

"Tatsuha!" The band sat up crying out the name fear sparkling in their wide eyes.

"Oh…I almost forgot about Tatsuha…" Shuichi wailed loudly his hands racking his cotton candy hair in agitation.

"Well, its not so bad, in fact…" The blonde manager purred slowly walking through the room. We all had our eyes entranced and curious as he slid his muscular arms around the blonde vampires, pinning her securely against his chest.

"What!" She growled as he held her down effortlessly as she struggled slightly.

"That's right" Everyone's eyes lit up as they realized what K meant. The girl, Mia was apart of the other side. The 'enemy', though I didn't have any clue why they were the enemy though other than they stole someone close to them named Tatsuha, brother of the famous Eiri Yuki. Other than that I had no real clue…but now it seems I would have some type of explanation now.

"Look you idiots! Takashi never told me anything! He always kept to himself. In fact, the only reason why I knew about him was because I saw him being dragged in by chains and than tied up" The room went silent than, a look of dread, and worry on all their faces.

"Damn it! Why did they want Tatsuha, aren't I the one who they want?" The pink haired boy growled pounding his hand hard in the table leaving a small crack.

"Put your ego in gear Shu, they don't want just you" Hiro said quickly putting the soda to his lips. After a long drink he frowned in displeasure crushing the can with one hand and throwing it in the recycle.

"He wants all of us to join, to abandon Echo" The guitarist continued finishing his thought. I felt so out of place listening to this, like when I was at my relatives' homes when I was younger and than they were talking about me and my expenses. It didn't take long to realize I was a burden on every one in my family… My head was swimming as I tried to take all of this in, the way that they were talking about this Echo, that he or she was their leader. A leader of vampires? Or maybe some sort of holy person…They treasured this person named Echo, whatever his or hers title was-

"Well, since that's way out of the question, I'm going to take Kitten out of here to meet Echo herself" Shuichi finally said taking my hand pulling me out of the chair gently and effortlessly. Mia shrugged herself out of the large males arms retreating slowly back to Hiro's side.

"Hey K can you drop us off at Pelshana1?" K shook his head the blonde locks flying everywhere as he twirled his magnum between his fingertips.

"Can't Shindou, I got lots of managing duties to take care of" The American's lips turned into a large wide grin as he suddenly stopped, the nozzle pointing up. With a wave of his hand he walked out of the room leaving us all wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"Um, Sakano…What did he mean by that" Fujisaki asked nervously, the producer got up and raced to the door calling back.

"I don't know but Im following him!"

"…Ill take you Shuichi, come on Mia I guess your tagging along"

"AWW HIRO I LOVE YOU MAN!" The singer cried trying to toss his arms around Hiro's neck. Shuichi, being slightly shorter than the red head buried himself against Hiro's chest chanting his name over and over again clutching onto the white tank top.

"If you don't get off of me I wont take you and your vampire lover anywhere!" He growled back playfully struggling his best to unlatch his best friend from his arm. I couldn't help but smile seeing how close they were as friends. I never had anyone like that…except Airlia…but no matter what I did I could never seem to be as good of a friend as she was. It wasn't fun to move around a lot throughout your life, you never learned to socialize well. Than suddenly as if the Goddess planned it my cell's ringer, 'Smashing Blue', went off stopping the fighting. Picking it up I hit the talk button dreading whoever it was on the other end. I really didn't want to speak with anyone right now, I just wanted to stay secluded with my idol…

"Al! Al, there you are!" Air's excided voice came from the other end the sound of relief undeniable. My eyes went big as I realized, I just missed a day of class…

"I was so worried when I didn't see or hear from you all yesterday and that strange person that looked like Ryuichi Sakuma took you away. Who was he anyway?" She inquired. Looking at the boys around me they blinked overhearing the loud girl on the cell phone. Than it finally clicked in their minds as they realized that Ryu did showed up at the school, and he didn't really hide his true identity. They shook their arms mouthing the words 'don't tell her'!

"Um, its no one, just a hospital worker…My Aunt Lily had a heart attack and since we are distantly related they had to send someone after me" I hated lying to her…she was the best friend that I could want…and here I am cheapening it by lying to her.

"Oh I'm sorry! That was the emergency wasn't it?"

Airlia pressed on, pity in her voice, "So are you on your way to see her, is that why all your stuff is missing? Do you need me to do anything for you?" Pushing back my black hair behind my free ear I closed my eyes readying myself to set down a lie.

"Uh yea I do need a favor, if you don't mind. Please tell the teacher's what happened and that I won't be back for about a month to take care of her. Ill get my homework from the internet if she can email it to me"

"A month? Wow…Alright Ill tell her, you keep me posted okay?"

"Yea…I will, I gotta get going later Air" And with that I hung up with her, shoving the cell phone back in my pocket. I loved her as a friend, and I never wanted to lie to her, but this situation was something that she could not handle. She was too much of a blabbermouth.

"So, are we ready?" The pair nodded, and soon enough we said bye to the rest of the group and headed outside into the warmth of the sun. Mia and Hiro got on the large motorcycle and I slipped into the small sidecar beside it.

"Ah, so your little Ayaka sat in that car didn't she?" The pink haired singer grinned nudging the guitarist as he revved up the bike.

The blonde women's brownie eyes blinked as she tilted her head to Hiro "Ayaka? Who's that?"

"Shut the hell up man and get in before I leave you" He replied quickly to his band partner as he put his helmet shield down. Shuichi turned his focus from his best friend and blinked looking down at me and the sidecar. The same thought that probably ran through his mind suddenly ran though mine as he asked curiosity.

"Wait a sec, where I am supposed to sit?"

"Your lover is in the seat, why don't you sit on top of her?" Mia said smartly a wide smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Hiro's waist. The singer sighed and motioned for me to move over, so I slide over pressing myself against the wall of the side car as Shuichi moved in.

"Here, let me…move my arm…" My cheeks flushed hotly as I felt the warmth of Shuichi's body press against my own. His arm moved draping it behind me as he moved me close to him. I could feel his unsure nervous filled emotions flowing strong into me echoing my same emotions. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute we sat there in silence for a second the heated wind combing through our hair.

'If Yuki found me like this with Shuichi…' I almost shuddered seeing the golden eyes bare down on me.

"Aw…such an adorable couple…" The taller man teased as he started the cycle driving quickly down the streets. Yelping in fright from the sudden lurch and movement I clutched onto Shuichi's white tee-shirt my head getting pressed against his chest. I could feel my heart leap knowing that at this moment that I was in the arms of my idol, not Yuki. Although I knew I should not be jealous of him, I was…Yuki got to lie against his chest, and by the way he acted with Shuichi in front of me he didn't seem to care what kind of a privilege that was.

'So…warm…' There was nothing in the world that could have upset me at that moment…I was in total bliss, especially since he began to sing along to his song on the radio. So not only was I up against my idol, but I was getting a free concert! Until…

"HIRO STOP THE BIKE!" Suddenly there was a large screeching as we heaved forward, Hiro throwing on the brakes serving enough to safely stop. As the bike came to a halt Shuichi wiggled out of the seat hurriedly and over the side rails.

"Shuichi you idiot what are you doing!" The roads all of a sudden were filled with the loud cries of annoyance and anger from the drivers and their car horns. Gasping I felt a sudden rush of happy pleasurable emotions coming from the singer. He just saw something good…

"Hiro please go on! I'll get him and we can walk the rest of the way!" I called getting out of the sidecar and throwing one of my legs over the metal.

"WHAT!" The couple called back in horror as I threw the rest of my body on the other side turning away from them.

Waving I followed after Shuichi, "Ill see ya later!" My feet pounded on the concrete as I chased after the pink fluff of hair that was so recognizably Shuichi. He snuck around the corner of one of the alleyways slowly as I caught up behind him and saw what exactly the reasoning for Shuichi's sudden jolt of energy.

…Yuki…

The happy rush of emotion suddenly faded away as the blonde writer spoke, "Why don't we come down here for your autograph and photo, its much more intimate"

The tall frightening Eiri Yuki was leading a tall thin dark haired woman with him down the cool dark alleyway. His head tilted back his scowling gaze focusing on the fact that we appeared out of no where. Than his eyes lazily shifted to me, the gold pools burning like the molten surface of the sun. I shifted behind the still stunned Shuichi suddenly feeling his rabid anger but it only lasted a moment because he turned back to the woman he was with who was following him into a little out cove on the right side.

"Shuichi…what's he doing?" But it was like he never heard me. Shuichi's purple eyes were unfocused and distant as well as his body as he stood there watching intently at the scene that was enfolding before us. It was as if time stood for us as Yuki slid the girl against the wall his pale right handed fingers slipping into her mouth parting it harshly. Despite the alleyway's cold shadows I could feel my skin turn ice cold, feeling the goose bumps crawling, the blood chilling in my veins as the women gasped quietly. She was pressed against the wall as Yuki's eyes flashed like an animal his frame overbearing himself over the ridged woman. His other hand slid down her other cheek and slowly secured her shoulder against the wall his lips parting a pink tongue poking out to caress them. Yuki's eyelids drooped into a dazed look as he began to lower his head tilting it to nuzzle against her tanned neck. Sucking in my breath I quickly put my hands on my head feeling a heavy thudding pain on my forehead. I felt a hot rush of jealously in my own body as well as feeling the same emotions from the singer. Our hearts were pounding harshly against our chest echoing one another as Yuki pressed his lips against her neck, a low whimper escaping the woman's mouth. A low sadistic growl came from his throat as his mouth slowly opened and clamped down on her neck. His golden eyes fluttered closed in a shuddering overwhelming sense of ecstasy, the woman's voice coming out in a stifled cry.

"Yuki…" The pink haired singer whimpered the name of his lover as his weight began to shift his body moving forward. Gasping I grabbed his arm clutching hard onto it so he couldn't move anymore.

"No Shuichi! Don't!"

"He...couldn't just take mine…?" Shuichi sighed heavily his violet like eyes wide with hurt and tears. I felt my heart tearing seeing my muse, my love, feeling jealously and that hunger in his eyes for the same type of attention that this random woman was getting. Tugging my shirt I removed the collar part from my neck and pushing down the cat collar as I tilted my head my breath coming out quickly really unsure of what the heck I was doing. The last time he did this…he didn't do what those vampires in the stories, and made mindless slaves out of their victims. In fact it wouldn't be so horrible to be a victim of Shindou Shuichi…even from up close he seemed like the wonderful person I dreamt about.

"What are you doing Kitten?" He asked turning to me his eyes going wide as I tugged his sleeve. Gulping I slowly closed my green eyes waiting for him to lean down and do the same thing that Yuki was doing to that girl. To drink to his fill…

"Go ahead…I know you're aching for it" I murmured softly still bracing myself. Than I felt the warm hands of Shuichi land onto my shoulders gently than pull me closer to his body.

"Im not going to drink from you now…" He answered his voice soft, yet waving and dripping with dislike. My eyes opened and I stared up into his from my tilted view trying to read his thoughts. He didn't seem pleased with the idea that I told him he could drink from me as his pink hair fell into his distressed eyes.

"And if possible I wont ever do it again…"

My heart dropped as he let me go pushing himself off of me as he turned his attention back to his lover. The heat from my cheeks melted away as I realized that he didn't think of me the same way he thought of Yuki. That he took my blood to save me and that was it…Suddenly my dream ended… the idea that one day he may just convert gone. Depression set in as I followed Shuichi as he decided to go to Yuki who finally decided to let go of the poor woman. I could see his small pink tongue caress the sun kissed skin, probably licking up the open wound because if he did not than wouldn't she bleed to death?

'I hate sudden realizations…'

"Now go on with your authentic Eiri Yuki autograph" The blonde purred quietly letting go of the woman and than slowly turning her around and out of the out cove. I heard myself gasp seeing her dark eyes clouded and unfocused as I fell behind my idol.

'…I should really quit doing this…' Shuichi, even before I met him was always held a place of comfort for me when I came to Japan. But I can't do it anymore, he would do his best to protect me yes, but only because he felt some sort of responsibility. He didn't really care.

The woman was gently shooed off by the blonde, her body slowly moving forward like a zombie in the dead of night. Than Yuki put his hands in his handsome khaki pants pockets a smile on his now rosy lips as he followed the stranger.

"Yuki! Hey where are you going?" His pink haired lover demanded his arm whipping out to grab onto the polo shirt. The taller man easily shrugged off Shuichi as he continued to walk out into the sun.

"YUKIIIIIIIIII-"

"Shut up. I have to get back to work, and obviously you got to take your Pet for a walk" I could feel my eyes sting from those harsh words. Who knew someone so beautiful could be so cruel…

"Yuki you don't have to be so nasty" Shuichi hissed his lips pursing into a line. Than in a flash of gold the larger male pushed Shuichi against the wall his pale throat now palely shining in the alleyway. He gasped quietly as Yuki tilted his head burying it against the nape of my muse's neck.

"You like me that way that's why I am…Now lets go take her to Echo" The male got up from his spot against the singer's skin a haughty grin on his lips.

"H-H-How did you know?" Shuichi asked his eyes wide in confusion his cheeks a dark red, as he straightened up and removed himself from the wall. The blonde easily dug out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter as he started to leave the alleyway for now ignoring the question.

With an annoyed sigh the singer turned to me, "Come on Al, let's get going" I couldn't help but just feel I was just tagging along to this whole entire thing. No matter what Shuichi only cared for Yuki, and I was just second to it all…Yuki lit his cigarette and began to smoke as we left the alleyway heading the same way that Hiro was driving us. The motorcycle was gone, the couple missing, gone back to Hiro's home to have a nice quiet evening. The air was still warm once we reached Pelshana, the small building where Bad Luck pretty much first started out at.

"Geez, I haven't been back here since that whole Tokyo Music Fest thing" Shuichi murmured softly pushing the back door open ignoring the 'condemned' signs that were hanging around. The strong smell of stale dead air wafted out to our noses as we quickly slipped through the yellow tape that was webbed over the door into the side way entrance. The inside was dark, and everything left behind was covered in like a foot of fine dust and large complex spider webs. Shuichi stepped forward in front of us and swung his arm his first and middle finger pointed. Fire sparked from his fingertips catching on the wicks of the large set of candles that lined up the perimeter of the building lighting them up.

"There, and the Gods said let there be light" Shivering I saw all but one spot of darkness disappear with the sudden wash of light in the room. I strained my eyes to see what was causing this dark spot until it abruptly began to move. Crying out I jumped behind Yuki pointing like mad to the moving shadow.

"Now now, it's rude to point like that young lady" Called a quiet feminine voice as the silhouette began to form into a solid human like form. Her grey boots appeared first, and than her white legs as she continued to step forward. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her uninterrupted spell that caused her body to appear, a long white dress appearing next along with a purple shawl draped gracefully over her shoulder, and than her face appeared. A young flawless face, with large piercing golden eyes framed by long light purple hair suddenly come from the last part of the disappearing darkness as she stopped in front of Shuichi.

"Good to see you again Yuki, it's been a while since you came and visited me. Im guessing you came here to talk to me about the situation with your brother?" The entity smiled at the writer as he threw down the finished stub of a cigarette stomping it out. He held his silence blowing the smoke out of his mouth as she sighed turning her attention to Shuichi.

"I was expecting you, but I never thought you would bring such a pretty young thing here" Her bullion colored eyes grew with surprise and than narrowed, her arms crossing over her chest. A wide grin spread on her pale cheeks as she tilted her eyes at me.

"Well, well, well, I never thought you would mix your blood with anyone else but your darling Eiri Uesugi. She must be special" Shuddering I felt a sudden smack of anger from my muse at the sound of his lovers name.

"Echo, be nice, I'm sure you don't wanna scare her" Shuichi said sternly stepping in to get between us, even though I was behind Yuki. Echo brushed the ends of her hair against her chin playfully as she stood there in deep thought.

"So, what's your name sweetie?" My cat bell tinkled gently as my head snapped up in attention from hearing her address me. Stepping from behind Yuki I felt my cheeks flush hotly as I spoke up.

"Allegra Pika Ma'am"

"Ma'am?" Her fine eyebrow lifted as she giggled taking a step back turning gracefully. Her hand and arm lifted in the middle of the turn as her feet slowly and gently lifted from the ground the dust dancing at her feet.

"Darling, I'm a demon but I'm a young one. Please don't insult me" Echo landed with a small muffled sound. She reached over to the table near her and picked up a tea cup daintily putting it to her rosy lips.

"I'm sorry, Echo, it's just I thought it would be the proper thing to call you since you're their leader" The girl and singer suddenly began to burst out in laughter at my words. Putting my hands to my mouth I couldn't help but gasp as I saw her lips stained with blood now.

"She isn't our leader"

"Yea Kitten, I'm the demon who gave them the vampire blood that is running hotly through their veins. I am the one who turned them onto the darkness of the demon world…" She said sadistically a large grin on her reddened lips. Putting down the tea cup she tossed her arms behind her, her hair flying out like a wave.

"And I can see that they introduced you into it too…"

"Woah, wait a minute. You don't look like a demon…And what is this demon world? Tell me, what I have gotten myself into!" I felt myself holding my breath, in its normal reaction of trying its best to hold down fears. First vampires, now demons? What next? Angels, Gods?

"Your Masters obviously didn't tell you much did they?" Echo sighed putting her hands on her hips, taking the look of a scolding mother.

'Master…she must mean Shuichi. I guess that's what those who bites and those who are bitten are called…'

"Eh, wait a minute masters? As in plural?" Shuichi questioned his large purple eyes filling with confusion. The female demon continued to grin as she lifted her arms shrugging as she turned to Yuki.

"Whoops, did I give away your secret Yuki?"

"What secret?" Shuichi and I echoed one another as we stared at both Echo and the blonde. I shivered feeling anger, my own curiosity at the words of the women as we stood there in silence waiting for the response. The blonde writer didn't look at either his lover or me; his hot molten gaze was fixed on the demon's. Staring into Yuki's eyes you could sense that he was calculating the good and bad of this decision to tell us or not to tell us.

"Yuki!" Shuichi grabbed his sleeve tugging it harshly his voice demanding an answer.

"I finished off the job of bringing your Pet back to life"

'Finished…the…job?' I felt the blood run from my cheeks as my body shuddered. It stung to be called a job, but I knew that's all that Yuki saw in me. I was just a bother, but he didn't need to point it out. My family life did that enough…

Shuichi pressed on demanding details, "You…You gave her your blood?" Yuki shrugged off the smaller male as he took a step towards me. I could feel my breath being caught in my throat my heart almost stopping with the intimidating male towering over me. My mind was screaming for my body to move back and away, but my body was paralyzed like a deer caught in the headlights. Yuki reached his hand out putting two fingers on my forehead making my eyes close in reflex.

"Relax…" He murmured as my insides began to tingle and heat up.

I heard myself gasping as I felt my inner eye open seeing Yuki's apartment living room and the couch that I slept on. _I was so confused and had no clue what was going on, one moment I was with Shuichi, Yuki, and the strange girl Echo, and now I was sitting in the apartment._

"_Allegra…please…don't die…" The front door flew open as Shuichi slumped in carrying a small bloodied body. _

'_Shuichi…' My voice called to him, but there was no sound outside of my own mind_

_So I attempted to move my feet, 'Why…why cant I talk…why am I here…' But strangely they were stuck as the scene continued to play out._

'_I must be…omnipresent…' The sound of gasping and wheezing filled the air along with the mixed sound of gurgling and soft tinkling of the collar bell. Shuichi slowly placed my body on the couch his shaking reddened fingers tugging at the cloth of her bloodied school blouse. He kept chanting over again for me not to die, as he slowly tugged the shirt off of her body, her whole torso exposed to the singer. I could feel my eyes bulging out watching him pull her body against his, his head tilting to press his lips against the gash on her throat above the collar. His body was physically shaking as he placed the body on his lap his fingers sliding across her skin._

'_He…touched me…this must be that first night we met' _

"_I'm sorry" He murmured, I felt my body shiver unconsciously as his mouth opened gently biting into her neck. The lifeless body shuddered in his arms as did he as a trickle of blood slid down her throat and on her breasts. The room was filled now with the whimpering escaping her lips, and the sound of a weak heart slowly beating. Soon it was joined by another stronger beat as he clutched onto the small body, the dream version of my cheeks slowly regaining color. He pulled away slowly the color of gold glinting in the singer's eyes. I felt my breath turning short my whole body on fire as I couldn't believe this increasingly intimate scene. Shuichi's eyes fluttered closed his breath ragged as his lips trailed down the neck his small pink tongue tracing the line of red liquid, lapping over the right breast. Shuddering I heard the soft sound of a moan coming from my body's lips as she sat up straight animating slowly. But this time the wound on her neck was gone, healed quickly by the simple bite of the male._

"_Please…I…I…need…" Her hand slowly clutched onto his shirt her head nestling against his nape. Shuichi let out a soft aroused sigh as the girl who was me ravished his neck clamping down and fed. The singer held onto the body a small forced smile on his lips, just silently taking the vampire attack. I don't know how long this lasted, but as time went on Shuichi's cheeks began to slowly grow paler and paler, as more blood was taken from him._

'_He's growing weaker…My dream back than wasn't just a dream, I did drink him to death…Whatever death is for vampires!' But suddenly a shadow moved from the hallway and than Yuki appeared in the room. _

_His eyes quickly took in the scene as he crossed the room, "Fool…You can't do this by yourself" I felt my body shiver as Yuki placed his hand on her bare shoulder pushing slightly a growl on his lips._

"_Get off…" Weakly her teeth lifted from his neck the fangs showing brightly in the dim light her hands still clutched onto his shirt. He repeated the command pushing a bit harder as his hand dug deeper in the skin. But the girl just whimpered loudly her head still straining to be near Shuichi's neck as her pink tongue lapped out gently caressing it softly to remove the rest of the streaming blood. Than harshly shrugging off the hand of the writer she leaned in and very lovingly pressed her lips on his neck slowly sealing the gashes from the bites. Yuki held them both apart holding up my body as he leaned Shuichi to a comfortable position on the couch. The singer's eyes fluttered closed his body straining to come back to life. But his efforts were in vain as his limp body collapsed on the couch, sleep obviously taking over. Her hands lifted clutching onto Yuki's arm her head lifting the black silk falling from her face, a flash of the vampires' signature golden eyes._

"_More…" She whispered hoarsely as she struggled to sit up on her own strength. But her body shook under the desire as his lips pressed together in annoyance. Leaning her back so she rested against the couch Yuki tugged the shirt sleeve so that his pale arm was exposed and than sat down in between them. Slowly the girl reached out pulling her self closer to the warmth of his body. The blonde sighed heavily as his arm snaking out wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her against him. The golden eyes of the girl stared intently at the pale skin as she slowly and gingerly lifted the wrist to her lips sinking the small fangs in. Yuki's face contorted very slightly in pain as she curled up against the strong chest her eyes closing in pleasure drinking. Her cheeks were now flushing with life as the writer's eyes glinted dangerously in the dark room. His head tilted the eyes closing as he began to nuzzle into her neck the sudden chill in the room as his voice growled under the soft whimpering._

"_If you drink mine…I'm taking yours…" Yuki's mouth opened quickly a deep snarl from his throat coming out as he bit down roughly on the girl's neck. She let out a sharp whimper as she almost let go of his wrist but she held it in continuing to drink ruthlessly. I couldn't tear away from this scene, as slowly the blonde's hand slid up the side of the helpless body, searing heat rising between the two. _

'_I…drank from both…and they both drank from me…' My body felt cold as I watched the reality that I found myself in. I ended up bonded between the frighteningly gorgeous Yuki, and my idol Shuichi that night after the initial attack. _

Than in a flash the scene was gone and I was back standing in the dingy building.

Yuki walked back putting his hand back at his side, "So as you can see Allegra, you have been introduced to our world by your two Masters and Takashi" The demon continued as her hand glowing with white lifted from her side. The light concentrate in her palm as it reached her chest forming into a ball as it fell from her hand floating in the air.

"Everyone keeps saying Takashi this, Takashi that, who is this person. And why is he so dangerous?" I leaned over staring in the glowing orb watching a small person appear. It was definitely the same person who attacked me that night, that trench coat hanging loosely on his body. My body subconsciously shuddered as his golden eyes stared up behind his dark bangs. You could tell that his hair fell under his shoulders it was the picturesque look of a bad guy. Takashi was dangerously handsome and seductive…

"Because he's my brother, trying to take over the demon world so he can bring them over to the human one" Echo replied flicking her lavender hair over her shoulder smartly.

"What…Aw come on that sounds like a manga plot!"

"But its true Kitten" The singer said putting a hand on my shoulder leaning over to stare into the globe too. The scene changed as he was surrounded by separate dark shadows, one of them forming into Mia.

"Yea, my brother thought that it would be better for both worlds if they could meet and have tea. And since I was his blood and I got placed in charge of watching the boundary between the two he thought I would go with his plan. Hell no!"

"Taking advantage of me not paying attention he slipped past the barriers and seduced some amount of people to join him against my wishes. Your newest group member Mia was the mortal that he counted on to his 'grunt work'. We do not know of the rest, or the people who might have had the power handed down to them" She explained dropping the glowing sphere so it could disappear at her side.

"Wait a minute let me get this straight. You're fighting against your brother, to stop demons and things from getting into our world?" This was utterly unbelievable, like a bad sci-fi show. The blonde stuck another cigarette in his mouth lighting it and than taking a long swig before letting out the smoke.

"Yep, this is what that idiot got us into. A battle between life and death" The cloud hung in the air, disappearing slowly as Shuichi rubbed his head in a bashful way a large smile on his lips. The demon shrugged her shoulders, the sound of shifting cloth mixing in the sound of her sigh.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I needed people to do this for me while I am very limited in what I can do out in public"

"But what I don't get Echo is why they took Tatsuha and not Touma?-"

"Wait a minute, you mean Touma Seguchi? The President of NG Records?" I interrupted my green eyes going wide as I turned to the pink haired singer. So not only was Bad Luck, and Ryuichi Sakuma were vampires, but so was the famous Touma Seguichi of Nittle Grasper. This was bigger than what I thought, since they were both taken in by this demon, I would be surprised if Noriko was one too.

"Yea…Um, I didn't want to do this fighting without Hiro…and it sort of got past him and the band to Touma…and Nittle Grasper. I brought them all here to meet her, and Yuki later on. But that doesn't answer my question, why do they want Tatsuha?"

"Well, wouldn't taking away someone close to you, like a brother, make you want to negotiate? Make you want to go along with it to get him back?"

Echo groaned putting her hand to her head in frustration, "You couldn't be more further off Pet. My, my, the idle mind of Shuichi must have been transferred to his newest lover, when they did the vampire nasty" My cheeks flushed hotly as I fought myself from turning my head so she couldn't see. I didn't want to give her more pleasure of knowing she was slightly right about the intimacy that went on between us three. What was even worst is that Yuki apparently had the power to show her what went on if he felt like it.

"Okay than tell me why they took Tatsuha?" Shuichi cried out his arms flailing in the air jumping in front of the female. His cheeks were puffed out like a child as his eyes glimmered with a childlike demand of answers.

"Idiot, they took him because he's one of the best priests in Japan"

"So…"

"_So_, they need a lot of spiritual energy to do what he wants to do" The purple eyes of Shuichi went wide with understanding as Echo finished his sentence.

Gasping he turned to Yuki, "They're going to suck him dry of his power!"

"I'm not surprised, he did have a knack for praying for people and sending them to the wrong place" He grinned slightly running his hand through his blonde tresses. Taking the stub from his lips he dropped it to his feet, his shining expensive looking shoes stamping it out.

"Well we got to get him back!"

"Yea, but how can we get him back if we don't know where he is Al?" Shuichi sighed crossing his arms over his chest his eyes closing in thought. Biting my lip slightly I knew it was a stupid thing to say to them. Obviously they didn't know where he was; else they would have already gone out to get him, since it was that important to keep him close. My mind quickly rushed to find something to say that would redeem myself in his eyes.

"Where ever he is I'll go with you. I don't know if I got any special powers like you and everyone else but I'll do whatever you ask"

"She's the eager one isn't she Yuki?" Echo grinned her purple eyes tilting up to look at the taller male. The writers' lips here in a line as he refused to answer, but his eyes and the emotions that he was emitting did the speaking for him. He was angry, a fierce molten hatred hid behind his burning eyes as he stared at me. My body shuddered with his animalistic rage and resentment as I shifted next to Shuichi again to feel his comforting aura. Yuki slowly turned his attention away from me, his anger still there as he nonchalantly joined in the conversation.

"I found out from that woman I was talking to that Tatsuha and someone dressed in dark was hanging out at this bar a couple of blocks from here"

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Bad Luck's leader cried tossing his arms out grabbing the writer to shake him violently. Yuki growled shoving the smaller male away than began to brush himself off.

"Its why I was with her you fool, to get some information and food out of her" Shuichi's purple eyes shifted from surprised to concern in a bat of an eye. I could feel the uneasiness between the two, the same issue that I could feel between me and my idol.

'Shuichi…am I just your food like the way Yuki seems to think about other people? Really…am I just your pet?-'The singer clicked his tongue suddenly breaking my train of thought as he started heading towards the door digging in his pocket.

"Never mind…Come on, Ill call Hiro, Ryu and Fujisaki, and we'll get Tatsuha back…"

"See ya boys, and don't forget I'm counting on you to make this world safe!"

Authors Notes:

So I wanted this done a week after Sheet 5; Trill on C. But I couldn't do it, and in fact, I'm like 2 weeks behind. Sucks mm? Well I am bound and determined to be as constant as I can with this story. So now, what is going to happen to the Gravitation gang? Will they get Tatsuha back? Is Allegra just food? And what about the preparations for E3? It'll all be coming up in the next couple of Sheets, so stay tuned!

PS: My friend who controls Mia wrote a side story to my story, so please read it! Its called, Running on E!

Much love to all my readers,

Summoner Hirelena

1 Pelshana- This is where Bad Luck (only Hiro and Shu) first did a live concert. Shown in Ova, where Yuki first shows up at Shu's concert.


	7. Sheet 7 Meeting of the Countermelody

Disclaimer: So, I decided to change my story from the original point of view to more of a second, omnipresent one, but still feeling Al's emotions. I think it might make things a little easier on me, and on the readers. I hope you don't mind! But that's all the changes that's going on. Other than that, this is my normal disclaimer, as in I don't own anything by Maki Murakami, and if I did I wouldn't share Yuki or Shu-chan. So lets all give thanks for Murakami-san for her generosity! But I do own Echo, Air, Al, Takashi, but I do not own Mia. Now everyone keep reviewing! And enjoy my newest chapter of, 'Blood Stained Music Sheets'.

**Blood Stained Music Sheets**

Sheet 7; Meeting of the Countermelody

By: Summoner Hirelena Sakamotou

The air was thick with tension as the three left the building shutting the door behind them. Shuichi already had his cell phone out and was pressing the buttons looking for the numbers he must now call.

"Yuki, do you know what bar it was?" He asked as the girl followed right behind him like a nervous child to their older sibling.

The blonde nodded his hand pointing towards its direction, "Yea, it's called, Devil's Food. It's a sweet's café that is also a bar" He explained as Shuichi called Hiro, Ryu, and lastly Fujisaki one by one. The plan was quickly formed that they would meet outside of the bar, and than head in, blocking off his exits.

"Yea, that's right Fujisaki" The three piled into one of Yuki's luxury foreign cars as Shuichi explained the rest of the plan.

"We're going to corner him and force him to give us back Tatsuha." His pink hair bounced from the front seat, his voice not his normal childish one, but of a serious teen discussing life or death. As the street lights began to flicker on outside, Yuki revved up the car and than pulled out of his spot speeding down the road.

"But Shuichi, what if he refuses?" The girl piped up from the back seat, her green eyes going wide with thought. Shuichi turned in his seat to look at her, shaking his head a reassuring smile on his lips.

"Fujisaki just said that too, but I'm sure Takashi would not want to cause himself any unwanted attention. That would make it more complicated to do what he wanted to do, but yea, I'll see you there" And with that he hung up the phone groaning as he relaxed in the seat. Allegra's eyes held the same distressed look as Shuichi's purple ones, the almost sixth sense of emotion emitting between the two. Everyone was on their way to the bar called, The Devil's Food, including Mia, who eagerly wanted to join in this attack against Takashi.

Yuki huffed from the drivers' seat "You're so foolish…" The car came to a jerky stop, the breaks squealing loudly. The two passengers tilted their head to stare at the blonde as silence filled the vehicle. After a couple of moments Shuichi impatiently groaned loudly.

"I know I'm foolish! Yes I'm stupid! Now will you tell me why I am this time!" The writer pressed his foot on the gas taking off again before he answered.

"Takashi won't care if you're threatening him in public. In fact he probably will enjoy pressing his powers in front of the mortals-"

"But than they'll see that he's not normal" His lover cut in, disbelief in his voice. The girl nodded in the back seat, eager to see what the famous Eiri Yuki had to say to that. Without even skipping a beat he ran his fingers through his tresses, his voice a deep growl.

"If you do anything that is non-human stupid than, **your,** cover is blown. Bad Luck will be on every rumor ridden tabloid. Even Nittle Grasper"

Shuichi's eyes widen with realization as he stared in a detached way at Yuki, "No…"

Al shook her head the raven hair flying around her small face as the collar bell jingled.

"Well than I'll cause a distraction so that they cannot see you or Sakuma-san" The lights in the side of the road flooded in the car windows, rhythmically lighting up the determined face of the girl in the backseat.

"You don't have to Kitten…in fact, if you can, don't get too close"

Allegra's green eyes shone in the night light as she gasped, "What? But Shuichi…"

"Please…don't…" He whispered seriously his purple eyes closing. The singer bit his small lips as his hands clutched on his lap his head bowing.

"You wouldn't be of any use anyway" Yuki snapped gripping the wheel a bit tighter. Al looked at both of them slowly her mouth still open with doubt, and her eyes reflecting hurt emotions.

"Yuki! You-"

"No…it's okay Shuichi…I understand, I don't got powers like you, Yuki, Hiro or Mia…I would just get in the way" Her head bowed slightly her eyes being hidden behind the dark bangs.

'But its okay…I will still be there, still watching over you as best as possible' She felt Shuichi's worry, and Yuki's annoyance through their blood bond. As she thought of that the car came to a stop as Yuki parked it in the closest parking lot to the Bar, which wasn't actually at the Bar.

The three slipped out of the car, (Shuichi, and Yuki of course both dawning sunglasses, and Shuichi wearing a cap) Allegra taking her usual place behind them as they were approached by a small group of people.

"SHUICHI!" A loud cry was heard as Shuichi was suddenly pounced by the man that appeared at Tokyo U for Allegra, Ryuichi Sakuma. The two males clung to one another in a brotherly embrace as Hiro, Mia, and Fujisaki appeared from the darkness. Ryu, was dressed in a loose white tank top, and a pair of tight dark jeans, clutched onto Shuichi, who wore a white shirt with the long blue sleeves, and khaki shorts. Hiro wore a laid back jeans jacket with a white undershirt and his faded comfortable jeans, and right next to him was Mia, wearing the school uniform just like Al. Lastly, was the gifted pianist who came out in his normal pink dress shirt and green vest, with dark pants.

"Sakuma-san!" Squealed his 'twin', as they hugged one another.

"Oh grow up you two" Mia sighed, but a smile still on her lips none the less. The large blue eyes of Ryu turned to the tall blonde, his eyes suddenly flashing with seriousness.

"What's she doing here?" His body was stiff as he growled from beside Shuichi. It was frightening to see how quickly the singer went from playful, to almost shaking with powerful emotions. The pink haired boy put a hand on his arm cooing softly.

"Its okay Ryu, she's going to help us get Tatsuha back. See even Kumagoro says its okay" Picking up the pink bunny, Shuichi got it to nod, a comforting smile on his lips.

The red head blinked his eyes falling onto Yuki "Nice for you to join us Yuki-san" He said crisply, the sound of respect and tolerance in his voice. Of course, he got no real response out of the writer, but you could tell that he was listening.

"But, she was probably the one who took Tatsuha away!"

"Look, I know you don't like me Sakuma, but I am set on destroying everything Tatsuha plans on doing because that'll keep Hiro safe" With the blonde's words the eyes went back to normal, his body slipping back into its relaxation state. Taking the pink plush from Shuichi he snuggled it slightly, rubbing the cloth against him.

"Oh, I see Kumagoro…Mia came over because of special nips! She's our friend!" The smaller girl stepped up to them both hesitantly as her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Um…Sakuma-san…I-I want to thank you for helping me back to Shuichi" His large blue eyes blinked at her like a very young child confused at something new. Ryu than cried out ecstatically grabbing onto her bare legs happily "Your welcome! Shuichi couldn't sparkle if you weren't around!" Allegra's green eyes widened with surprise, at the words as she appeared emotionally taken back. Shuichi cheeks reddened as he turned away getting up from the pavement, Ryuichi still chanting his 'sparkle' mantra. Brushing himself off, he ignored the comment, as he turned to the rest of the group.

"Come on you guys, let's go get Tatsuha before something bad happens" They nodded quickly making their way down the street quickly to the Bar. The building looked like an old fashioned French pastry shop, small comfortable, with delicate looking cakes and sweets in the windows on white lace.

"Hey, Shuichi do you think we can get some cakes when we get Tatsuha back?" The lead of Nittle Grasper whined lightly tugging at the sleeve of Shuichi as they stood in front of the door about to open it.

"Yea…can we?" Al echoed drooling at the window displays next to the singer.

Fujisaki quickly came over tugging both their sleeves as Shuichi opened the door slowly to the Bar. The group slipped quietly inside the café, the air still like the one outside, comfortable, and delicate, full of French bistro furniture, the smell of wine and rich sweets. The Devils Food wasn't that crowded, two or three people at a table, and another person sitting at the bar.

"There they are" The red head hissed in the ear of his best friend his eyes leading to the end of the long far wall bar. There sure enough was the dark shoulder length haired male that was sipping a rosy liquid, sitting next with a saggy dark haired man. A leash hung from his collared neck, and ended up in the hand of the taller male with longer hair. If you didn't know it you would think they were a kinky yaoi couple, or a pair on a way to a strange convention. Shuichi lead the small group, stalking behind the two who Hiro pointed out was Tatsuha and Takashi. The singer was about to open his mouth to say something, but with the clink of a glass being put down he was cut off.

"So, you found me, hello Mia…" The blonde stiffened as he called her name, subconsciously taking a step closer to Hiro. The blood in her veins were fighting hard against the faint but constant hold that the demon still had on her, and the one that was now beginning to dominate her body. There was a sense of calm deep in the heart of the pink haired singer knowing full well that his blood, and Yuki's where running through their prays body as Allegra shifted behind Shuichi her green eyes wide in fright trying to get comfort from the presence of her idol. Theirs was more of a stable bond, and not opposite sides of the spectrum. Than Ryu clutched onto his pink plush animal as he growled at the male.

"You big meanie! Let go of Tatsuha!" Takashi's head tilted slightly his dark golden eyes shining in the dim light. His pale face held an ear to ear grin, the look of perfect bliss as he stared at the pop star.

"Don't make me laugh. You guys are actually trying to bully me here? Mr. and Mrs. Public Image?" Sneered the man as he turned back to his drink, all the while the man beside him not moving. Shuichi and Ryu's lips pressed together as Takashi insulted the both of them.

"Tatsuha! Come on, fight back!" The green haired boy called taking a step forward. A low feral growl came from the throat of Takashi as his arm twitched pulling at the leash around his wrist. In that moment, a soft clink was heard like metal hitting against each other, and a sharp whimper.

Shuichi gasped, his body flinching as he heard this noise, "Tatsu-"Allegra grabbed his shirt, holding him back crying out for him not to move.

"Listen to your Pet Shindou, I got your buddy here on one of those training dog collars, don't make it easier for me to taint your lovely little image" Their eyes shifted to the people around them who even though their eyes were not focused on the little group, you could tell that their attention was on them.

"Tell me writer, do you really want your brother back? From what I understand, you two aren't the best of friends, why should you care?" The blonde put his hands in his trench coat his golden eyes closing as he chuckled.

"I don't. Its just more of a bother if I let you use him for evil. I mean-" Hiro's red eyes shifted to look around him almost as if he was sizing up prey without him moving his head, a small smirk playing on his lips.

A grin came to Yuki's lips as he ran his fingers through his hair lazily. "We both are priests" In a blink of an eye the lights suddenly went out, the soft humming of electricity hanging in the air as Al and customers all cried out in confusion and fright. Than suddenly the silky voice of Yuki carried over the hum and chaos of the confusion, his mouth forming a complex flow of foreign words.

"What the hell are you doing!" Takashi's voice roared over everything, his tone dripping with annoyance and anger. The two girls felt a little light headed as he ended the words, the sound of the confusion dying down, till it was silenced. From the silence came the sound of the electrical pulsating the lights flicking on and off, than with a dying whine it turned off to reveal that Tatsuha was gone, the metal choke collar was now chocking a large Tatsuha shaped _stuffed animal_! Takashi cried out jumping out of his seat, the glass stem he had shattering on the ground. But no one outside of the two warring sides knew everyone else's eyes were staring out into nothingness, entranced.

Both Shuichi and the demon's mouth hung as they called for the same thing, "Where's Tatsuha!" His lips turned into an animalistic snarl as his hands lifted from his side dropping the leash, the air roaring around them. Their clothes began to flap as the icy wind began to pick up blowing through the building brought by the powers of the male vampire. Shuichi took a step back his body moving in front of Allegra instinctively, likewise, Hiro for Mia, as Ryu threw his Kumagoro in between Takashi and the group.

"Kuma-kun come to life!" The frosty sensation was suddenly neutralized as a warm smoke erupted from where the pink plush laid.

"DAMN YOU! GIVE HIM BACK!" The storm turned into a gale force wind as it danced around the lanky body of the demon and his hands. With a huge heave he threw his arms forward the wind, stopping in the middle of the warm smoke. The group cringed behind the smoke, Allegra clutching onto Shuichi in fright as the fog went away revealing a larger than human sized Kumagoro which held its arm out in defense. The air stream slid over the invisible field over the group as Ryu mirrored his animated plush. Takashi closed his outstretched hands as the tight clothes snapped against him, a heavy puff of air pounding the protective field. Shuichi and the gang's chests began to heave, softly gasping for air as they hid behind the plush.

"Shit, he's trying to suck the oxygen out from around us" The green haired boy exclaimed as he bit his lower lip in distress. Allegra slowly leaned forward her head dizzying with lack of air resting it against the white shirt of Shuichi. The pink haired singer's eyes were flickering back and forth from purple to red feeling the distress on her body that this attack was having on her. But that wasn't enough for Takashi, golden eyes were tinting red with rage as he continuing throwing his fists of heavy air sucking wind.

"Kumagoro! Counterattack!" Ryu's arm swung to the side as the bear mentally squealed his arm mirroring the same movements throwing the ball of air right back at its owner. Takashi smirked as the ball turned into a small breeze before it reached him, his dark bangs gently flowing in the wind.

"Is that it?" The eyes of Nittle Grasper's leader singer narrowed into a nasty dangerous look as his lips parted. Mia understood what was happening as soon as the pink lips opened, her hands flying to her ears, than the rest of the boys followed. Finally, before Ryu began to sing 'Sleepless Beauty', Allegra turned seeing everyone put their hands to ears, so she echoed the same movements, uncertainty radiating from her body. Right after she did, the leader's lips spilled out the lyrics to one of his most popular songs, the force of the godlike voice multiplying over and over again focusing on the body of the demon. The pressure on the ears of Takashi started to overwhelm him as he took a step back his hands on his ears.

"STOP IT!" He roared the wind he possessed blew around him uncontrollably, showing off his anger. His golden eyes glinted red as he stopped the wind, the fangs slowly sticking out from his mouth. Takashi than in a fury took the powder sugar shaker and threw it in the air on the ground, throwing a gust of wind at it. Everyone began to cough as the powder began to fly into the air causing an opaque cloud of dust to appear before the gang. They were struck blind for a moment, their line of sight to the demon was gone, and than slowly the powder slowly settling back on the floor. And as quick as the fog was made, it disappeared, along with the enemy.

"Damn" The pianist cursed as they looked around seeing that Takashi was gone, and left no evidence besides the plush of Tatsuha. Kumagoro suddenly shrunk back to his normal size, coming to Ryu as his arms outstretched to grab him. Quietly praising the little bunny plush he hugged it to his body a smile on his lips.

Shuichi growled kicking the ground slightly, "He got away and there goes Tatsuha!" The ears of the group pricked up, as a heavy shifting sound came from behind the bar.

"How can someone be still moving around?" The red head hissed turning to the bar area his finger crackling with electricity as he lifted it. Slowly you could see blonde hair stick up from the other side of the long table. There was a soft groaning sound from behind the white counter, as Mia placed a hand on Hiro's arm, silently telling him to wait. Suddenly out popped K, his body was bent over as he tried his hardest to pull something up.

"Mr. K!" The group ran to the counter, as the blonde manager finally lifted up the stunned body of Tatsuha.

Their mouths dropped, as they realized, that when Takashi ran off, he left his most precious ingredient. "Tatsuha!" There was an overwhelming sense of happiness as they ran to his side helping the now stirring boy up.

"Ryu…Ryuichi…My honey" He murmured his dark eyes slowly batted open desperately trying to search out his idol. The singer came to his side slipping his arm under the armpit helping him up slowly.

"I'm here" Al looked around as this was happening, staring at the rest of the customers as they sat there dazed and undisturbed by the past scenes. Slowly moving to them she waved her hands in front of their eyes, "Why don't they respond?"

"Mr. Yuki put a spell on them didn't you? One that traps them in their current thoughts, or did you do the one which traps them in a dream world which they will never remember?" The blond American answered dusting himself off, slipping a beautiful shimmering new silver gun in his holster. Tatsuha was standing up against Ryuichi a wide smile on his lips, his head burying against his chest. There was a slight blush on Ryu's cheeks as they cling onto one another desperately, Yuki still not answering the question.

"Forget the alternative reality, and lets get Tatsuha out of here" Quickly, they shuffled Tatsuha outside and into K and Ryu's car. As K shut the back door where the two sat, Allegra rubbed her arms together shivering in the night air.

Timidly she turned to Yuki her green eyes bowed in submissiveness, "What about the rest of the people in there? A-Are you going to let them out of their dream?" Shuichi came over and rubbed her raven hair gently a smile on his lips.

"No worry Kitten, he always does right Yuki?" As soon as the singer said this, Yuki was already halfway inside the door.

"Kitten? I thought her name was Pet?" The blonde female teased her eyes bating innocently as the girl

Hiro sighed heavily crossing his arms over his chest, "Mia lay off, neither one of them is her name. He just calls her that because of the bell-"

"I know, it's a stupid little thing…what are you a slave?" Her hand was reaching out as she sneered her fingers slipping under the bell part of the cat collar. Al's cheeks flushed hotly as she was forced to look up or choke. Her emerald eyes where still bowed away as Shuichi grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back away from the taller blonde. She clutched onto Shuichi like a child to a mother, her body stiff and frightened.

"Back off Mia" He shot as Yuki came walking back easily, the sounds of the idle chatter and such coming from the inside of 'Devils Food'. Hiro slipped his hands into his vampire lover's clutching onto it gently, but with enough of a silent dominant order not to continue this confrontation. Mia scoffed quietly, a look of annoyance on her face as the green haired boy opened K's car door.

"Let's get out of here before Takashi decides to come back with minions" He suggested trying to cut the thick air of conflict.

K nodded, "I don't have the normal snipers sitting around here, so it's safer if we all went home" With a quick hand grab and manly hug, Hiro and Shuichi said their good byes. The red head and the blonde got on the motorcycle and waved before they shot down the roads. The 3 out of 4 in K's car waved goodbye too, Tatsuha still a little too dazed to realize what was going on, and than K revved up the car and drove off. So, finally the last three were left behind, Yuki not bothering to say anything about what he did as he headed to the car that was parked in the building a couple of blocks down.

"I'm so glad that we got Tatsuha away from that guy, did you see how horrible he looked?" Bad Luck's leader mused crossing his arms over his small chest in thought. Yuki never replied as he stuck another cigarette in his lips lighting it up.

"I just hope that Takashi didn't do anything to him…" His eyes where shining with distress, as they walked in silence for a minute or two. After a long drag, the writer let the smoke slowly float out of his mouth.

"Don't worry about him, he went through a lot of monk training, a little energy sucking wouldn't hurt him" And with that tone, that was going to be that to Yuki.

Al was licking her lips by the time that they went back 'home'. They were dry again, thirsting for that thing that made them all vampires. She was on a verge of a headache from it, the lack of her real nutrients.

'Home…' She scoffed to herself as they walked up the stairs slowly.

'Every time I feel like I found a home it gets taken away from me' But with that thought her heart began to ache, imagining the life she would be thrown back into. Allegra felt it to be soon, she wasn't useful to them at all, and now that they got back Yuki-san's brother, Tatsuha she probably would have to leave. Though, now that she has spent some time with Shuichi, and the rest of the Bad Luck members, she couldn't imagine life without them. Even Yuki was beginning to grow on her, even though he was basically still silently wishing for her death, or sudden disappearance. Yuki's clanging keys woke her up from her depressed thoughts as he opened the door slowly.

"Ah, home at last!" The singer sighed kicking off his shoes than racing up the stairs. Yuki and Al soon followed slowly making their way up the steps and into the home.

The writer just continued to the door of his study grunting," I got to finish my novel" Shuichi's happy exterior died in that instant as the door shut behind the blonde. He sighed his hands falling to his side, his eyes still staring at the door in slight shock. The girl came up to his side, placing a hand on his arm in a comforting manner. But the blonde never went that from the other side of the door, he stood there waiting for the boy to come pounding on the door crying out his normal, 'Yuki! Talk to me', or 'Yukiiii…I thought we could…'

But strangely that didn't happen.

His ears where sharper now due to the new blood running through his veins, and right now he was hearing the ruffling of both Allegra and Shuichi's feet.

"Don't worry about it Shuichi. You know he has to work come on, let's go do something else" Al suggested softly staring up at Shuichi with her large green eyes. He nodded slowly after a minute moving away from the door with the girl in his shadow. It didn't take a blood bonding to send what Yuki was feeling on the other side of the door. His body was stiff, and his eyes narrow, as he stalked to his seat in his room.

"I gotta work on my lyrics anyway for E3" The singer grabbed his notepad from the coffee table that sat next to the couch grabbing the pen that laid next to it, putting it behind his ear. Soon the room was filled with instrumental music as they relaxed on the couch, the large emotional pools on his face staring intently on the pad.

"This is the newest song that we have, its called 'Anti-nostalgic', it's the one that you heard us playing when Ryu brought you back in"

"I thought it was done since you were singing it" The silky pink strands danced on his head as Shuichi shook his head thoughtfully.

"No, I was working out the kinks in the songs, some of it just…isn't right" His voice trailed off, as the pen started to fly across the notepad. Allegra watched for a couple of minutes, stuck in a state of awe as she, desperately trying her best to ignore that sensation of dryness in her mouth. She didn't want to ruin this moment of normalcy between them. He seemed completely drowned in the words within his mind, soft quiet guitar music that filled the room, it was almost romantic. Allegra ached for him to make a move, she would have gladly given in to what he wanted to do…but she knew it would never happen, and that she was just one of his many fans. He even said that he wouldn't want to give her blood, if he could help it.

And so, she wouldn't ask for it. Getting up slowly she carefully made her way to the bathroom without a word to disturb the singer. Splashing cold water on her face, she sighed trying to get rid of the feeling, than she cupped her hands filling it with cool water. Drinking it, and some more all it did was ease the pounding in the mouth, into just a aching for the red liquid. Turning off the water, she knew it wouldn't do her any good to run it more and, Allegra left the bathroom after toweling off, grabbing her poetry/song book out of one of the storage tubs in the closet she clutched onto it wanting to put down some of her feelings in her normal lyrical form. But as she turned to go back into the room she heard the music start over, repeating itself.

Slowly Al poked her head through the doorway watching as Shuichi got up his voice softly joined along with the music. His back was to her as his hands lifted up to the skies, his body slowly swaying to the music.

_Transparency dyes the night sky, and_

_I walk alone on the road that always leads home._

_Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings_

_to you in your sleep, oh, um..._

Her cheeks flushed hotly as Allegra stood there watching her muse sing from what seems to be straight from his heart. His emotions…riding along with the song-

_I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself --_

_tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind..._

_The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little._

_I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time._

There was not one part of her frail body that wasn't covered in goose bumps as she listened to the words. The sound was of an aching soul, of a hurt and lost creature in the night…The world around her just melted away as she stared at her idol, lost upon the words. There was naught a reason for a stage, lights, or anything…He was already there, shining in glory. And although, in a part of her mind, she knew it wasn't about her, she felt stunned, and her mind began to form the idea that the song was for her. Every atom in her body desperately wished and imagined that the emotion, the feeling that he was portraying was just for her ears and hers alone. Suddenly Allegra found that she opened the notebook in her hands, her pen already sliding across the paper, forming the words to the emotion that was racing through her body.

You Know I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible

Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no

And all the while, while the newly formed vampire girl wrote, Shuichi was singing his song, the music hanging in the air wrapping a protective blanket around her.

_I place my feelings on the receding clouds_

_on the road home, where I pause to stand._

_You are already a part of my continuing dreams;_

_I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here._

_The tears keep falling; jut by being able to be close to you…_

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
Physical deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)-

"Allegra…I know you're there" The train of thought was suddenly severed from her mind as the soft voice of Shuichi cut through it. She gasped quietly her head lifting as she stared at the singer who stood there waiting for a reply, letting the music continue without his voice. Al blushed hotly shutting the book quickly walking out of the shadows, knowing full well she couldn't hide, and into the room meeting Shuichi in the middle. She was still way too embarrassed from being caught off in dream land to realize that Shuichi reached out and plucked the notebook out of her relaxed hands.

Her green eyes went wide as she lifted her hands to take it back, "Hey!" But the singer ignored the whimpers as he blinked at it.

"What's this notebook for?" Allegra felt her face go pale, and her body cold, as he opened the book flipping through the pages carelessly. She couldn't tell him that it was a book of lyrics she basically wrote for him, of poetry that showed her most intimate feelings. Her stomach was turning, and grinding when he turned to the last thing she was writing, that song that came to her while he sang his purple eyes staring at the page. They went wide as his cheeks grew in color. The book made a soft thumping noise as Shuichi shut it quickly, his eyes bowed, outstretching the book to the girl.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have looked" Shaking her head, Allegra took a hold of the other end of the book her body slouching like a dog who has been scolding by its master. Taking in a deep breath she ignored everything in her body that warned her not to speak.

"No, don't be sorry Shuichi…That is how I feel…" He blinked his large purple eyes, his face contorting like it was just slapped. I felt like hiding right than and there, to get away from her babbling mouth. But it wasn't possible, she had to finish what she started, because Shuichi was standing there, unsure and confused at the words she just said.

Desperately wanting to just get it over, she just let the words tumble out, "Shuichi, I love you…I've loved you from the first moment I heard you sing" Her body shuddered as she suddenly felt the cold chill of someone's anger crawl down her spine.

'Yuki…' Allegra didn't have to really think to realize where it came from, she just knew that her love confession was just heard by her idol's lover. A sense of peace filled her body as she spoke the words she wanted to speak for so long. The two than jumped as the door to Yuki's study suddenly flew open, making a loud pounding noise against the wall. He stood there like a rabid murder silhouetted in the door frame as his golden smothering eyes glared at the pair, like he caught them making out.

Shuichi breathed first, "Yuki?" And as if he was pulled in by the force of gravity, the blonde came over and grabbed Shuichi by the wrist. The smaller boy gasped quietly taken back at this sudden action as he was yanked into the study.

"Wait! Please Yuki-san don't-"The sound of the door shutting behind the two rang throughout the apartment, cutting off any cries of protest from Allegra. She stood there staring at the door as she heard soft thudding. But what ate at her was the fact that there was no conversation…

'Yuki…why can't you let me have my fantasy…You didn't have to take away my idol. I know Shuichi is yours…' She thought putting her hands over her ears like she used to do when she was a child. It was an immature way of trying to block out the harshness of reality, but what else could a child do when her relatives talked about how bothersome she was? Plopping on the couch where she slept she kept her ears covered, closing her green eyes doing her best to ignore what was going on in the other room.

'Don't worry Yuki…he's yours and I won't do anything to step in the way…'

Author Notes:

Weee! I think this Sheet took like 2 ½ weeks? I'm not sure! But yay! Its done! I'm so glad, I just hope that people out there are still reading this and reviewing, it really does help me to keep inspired to finish. I'm just glad I finally brought Takashi back, and got to get Ryu in the story more seriously. Plus, Tatsuha is back! Which reminds me, Maki Murakami for some reason switches between Tatsuha, and Tatsuho in the manga, so, I'm just going to stick with Tatsuha, its easier! Alright, what else? Um, Mia Yagyu working on another chapter of her parallel story, "Running on E", so watch out for it. Again, _review_ people! I love them, and live on em. Also, I don't own the song that Al was writing, Jessica Simpson does, its her song, "Irresistible", I love that song! That's basically it, as a review, but now for the preview!

Al now doesn't want to drink from Shuichi now, thus, ignoring her food supply, so what is she going to do now?

And what about the relationship between Yuki and Shuichi, the confession of love is not a very easy thing when its from a third party.

Also, as usual, how will their next up incoming battle between the bands work out? Next time on, **_Blood Stained Music Sheets_**


	8. Sheet 8 Affannoso

Disclaimer: So starts another Sheet! All the disclaimers I wrote still apply here! I don't own Maki Murakami's work! I would love too, but I don't. I do own, Air, Keita, Al, Takashi, and do not own Mia. If you want to use any of them, let me know, I will send you to the person who controls Mia if you wish! Um what else? I think I might just keep the point of view I had before, its difficult…but…I think it makes it flow better, and plus I can get more descriptive! I'm up to 9 reviews! cheer Im so happy! Thanks to everyone who took the time to write a couple of sentences, telling me what you think! And I am very proud you are all enjoying! Thanks you! Oh, one last thing, the title, it means, to perform the section with anxiety. One last note, I'm not a doctor, nor am I studying to become one, so the whole first scene, is all my guess work! Please take that into account, and now back to the story!

**Blood Stained Music Sheets**

Sheet 8; Affannoso

Written by: Summoner Hirelena

It's been 2 weeks…

2 weeks she was without Shuichi or Yuki's blood.

Tatsuha had been staying with Ryu for the time being. Everyone was too afraid of letting the priest go back to his home in Kyoto; especially the Nittle Grasper leader. He wouldn't talk about what happened in the time that he was in the hands of the enemy, and when you asked, his eyes would flash into a dark and distressed look. No one wanted to press it, and if Ryu did on his own, no one else knew. Mia wouldn't speak about any of it, although we had a clue that she understood the drastic situations that captives had to deal with once taken.

Allegra re-picked up the habit of falling into a deep comatose sleep every time her head hit the pillows. Yuki still refused to let the two be alone, and at night, refused to let Shuichi stay with her for an extended period of time. He took the singer by the hand as he did that night that she admitted her emotions and pulled him into their bedroom, or study. She only could guess what they were doing, and she couldn't bear the thought of the blonde trying to change Shuichi's feelings about her. There was no intimate conversation between the two, and Yuki was making sure it kept that way, as long as they were home and he could prevent it. Not only that, but she had to worry about her own bodily needs.

Without Shuichi or Yuki's blood to feed on, Allegra needed to find another way to get nourishment. The first few days without their blood were the hardest as she snuck off to try to feed on some poor soul…No matter how hard she tried though, her blood-lust filled body was willing, but her heart always overcame it with guilt. There was no one else's blood will do but Shuichi's, so after her few attempts she stopped trying. Her body became more frail, her skin paling, her body thinning more than what would normally be allowed by a nutritionists. But so she wouldn't scare her idol and force him into choosing helping her, and disobeying Yuki's obvious desire for it not to happen, she started to wear conservative clothes that were a little bagger to hide her thinning body, and what she could of her paling skin. Allegra even went to such lengths as to buy lotion that would tan her skin a bit.

"Again? Come on Miss. Silva, if you are so anemic you should be more careful" Quickly said the nurse as she got out from behind the hospital counter and motioned for a wheelchair for Allegra. The girl slumped into the chair, her large tired green eyes closing slowly as she relaxed. They quickly rushed her to one of the smaller hospital rooms the other nurses racing from one room to another. Since she didn't want to suddenly appear to a normal hospital every couple days as a listed anemic (it was the best name they could come up with, with her symptoms) she found smaller free hospitals with the option to sign in an anonymous, fake name.

"Type AB stat!" Allegra's cheeks where paling as they raced to bring her a bag of transfusion blood. She hasn't been in, in like two days, and she felt utterly sick. Her lips where dry, and aching from thirst, and she was so hungry it took all the energy she had left to refuse her instincts. They brought in a bag, and used an IV to stick it in her arm, and with a smile they walked off to allow the transfusion to happen. Once the door was shut to the little tiny hospital room, Al pulled the needle out of her arm wincing at the sharp pain that stabbed her body. She gasped intensely as she pressed her lips against the wound closing it with a kiss. Than quickly she put the tube to her mouth, the taste of her own blood bringing her sharp teeth out, and aching for more. The smell of it, the delicious taste-

Soon there was that warm, familiar sense of life flowing through her being as the girl's small teeth bit gently into the tube feeding on the blood flowing through it. Allegra lost herself in the high of the sensations as her mind drifted off to Shuichi, and his blood. This blood did not taste as good as his…and in the furthest regions of her mind she knew that. But all she could think abut was her teeth against his soft silky pale skin, being so close to him intimately, his and hers hearts beating in unison. It was all she would ever wish for. –

Suddenly her dream shattered as the intoxicating liquid stopped flowing into her body. With a soft whimper, Allegra tilted the bag to see that there was nothing left in it except for a few drops.

'There is never enough to get rid of this dry taste' The hallway outside the door began to loudly echo the sounds of a pair of footsteps, their voices getting closer. Quickly the girl fumbled with the needle her heart jumping into her throat; she couldn't risk being caught with the needle in her hand and not in her arm. She put the sharp item in her fingers, the point hovering over the skin, knowing full well she was going to have to cause herself more pain. Allegra breaths came out quick and sharp, the pointed item threatening to cut through the skin, as she sat there frozen in time in fear. The door opened as a wide eyed thin nurse came in, a clipboard in her hands.

"Oh, so you've been doing this for so long that you already know how to take out your needle" She smiled widely racing over to her side taking the needle from the girl's small hands. Allegra kept her mouth shut, nodding and silently agreeing with what the nurse assumed, so there wouldn't be any more problems. Her cold fingers touched the skin of the girl her brown eyes widening.

"Strange, no bleeding-" Al yanked back her arm, pretending to wince as she lowered it.

"Don't worry about it, for some reason I don't bleed afterwards" The nurse, Lisa eyed her carefully with her lightly colored eyes.

Smiling happily Allegra got up from the bed putting her hand on the arm, faking the stiffness. She quickly said goodbye, and raced out of the room after signing her release papers.

'That took forever…' The small girl inwardly groaned as her feet pounded on the concrete. Her heart was already feeling the aching of absence from being so far away from Shuichi, and although she couldn't really get close to him emotionally because of Yuki, all that was needed for her was to be next to him. The Bad Luck crew was at the large convention center preparing for the sold out concert in the next day, thanks to the publicity by the media, especially Mia's article. Sadly, that wasn't the only thing that was in the media. Apparently since Shuichi and her couldn't be far apart for a extended period of time, the news reporters began to question the intensity of their relationship. They tried to brush it off as Allegra working for them as a personal artist for the Band, but for some reason they didn't buy it. The stories about the, 'mysterious, cute, shy girl who appeared along side of Bad Luck', ran rampant throughout the papers. K and Sakano working around the clock, getting the best public relation help to tone down the scandal that was just as bad as the whole, 'Eiri Yuki dating Shindou Shuichi', deal. Mia did her best to retract them, but because she had to get it approved by higher ups, and since it was against the wave of hot vicious rumors, she was not very successful.

"Ah, there she is" As she got near the huge concert hall, the reporters who were swarming around the entrance looked up seeing Allegra. Their camera's were lifted and ready as they began to move towards the female. As the lights began to turn on, the tall American jumped in between them, his magnum flashing.

"Um…Never mind, lets go film the stage again" They all nervously laughed turning away quickly racing off in the opposite direction. K sighed putting his gun back in his holster a smile on his lips. "Now, that'll keep them off you for a while"

Allegra was personally escorted into the large concert hall, slipping into the front row next to Sakano, K, and Mia. The boys were singing one of their songs from their new play list, 'Welcome to my Romance', the lights flashing, and fog rolling as if it's was the real show. Hiro and Shuichi were dancing slowly around the stage, almost like mystic spirits or gods of rock, as their hands slid off one another suggestively. It wasn't hard to do since the two were shirtless, and of course, Fujisaki, being his conservative self, wearing a loose tank top. Shuichi's hands were slithering off his best friend bare sides as the singer moved behind his best friend, his mouth forming the words, "Baby, let's get together! Let's get together!" into his headset. Their heated and moist skin was flashing in the lights, as the girls sat there stunned, lost amongst the show. Hiro's hands stroked the strings of his guitar, the instrument rocking against his body as his hips moved too. It was as suggestive and yaoi as you can get, without it having to be banned off the air. Fujisaki's dark eyes were closed deep in a musical trance as his fingers flew across the keyboard as Shuichi's hands fell to his waist.

"Um, aren't moves like that what got you in trouble Shindou-kun?" A deep males voice cut through the ballad, the music stopping suddenly as the echo of the door shutting filled the area. Everyone's eyes turned to the walkway as 3 males walked down towards the stage a pleasant smile on their faces.

Sakano got up from his seat quickly moving to the end of the path his arms waving wildly, "Sorry! But we have a closed set for another 5 minutes! And since this is a contest please-" Mia leaned to the manager nonchalantly, as her hard brown eyes kept on the small group.

"Who are they?" She hissed suddenly feeling the sense of dislike that Hiro radiated as he put a hand on Shuichi's shoulders to steady him. K uncrossed his legs a sigh coming from his lips.

"ASK, at least the new version of them. Their headed by the competitor record company, Tofu Records"

Allegra leaned in too, her eyes wide with recognition, "Is that because they got kicked out of N-G Records?" The blonde's hair danced on his head as he nodded getting up from his seat.

"I didn't think that you guys could recover from being fired so easily, I even heard you lost your lead singer" Fujisaki called moving to the front of the stage with his partners. Flicking his golden locks behind his ear K grinned.

"Actually, Ken-chan and Ma-kun found a new person to take over that position. In fact, if I didn't know better, isn't that him behind you?" His golden eyes sparkled as the two males stepped to the side letting their newest member to be seen. His eyes were of a shimmering green, strangely enough matching Allegra's, his shoulder length hair dyed a beautiful angelic silver. He smiled warmly, in his oversized green tee shirt and faded jeans, with that hair, and that smile, he looked like he stepped out of a teen fashion magazine.

"That's our reasoning to be here Mr. K. Everyone, this is Keita Bunjihiro, our newest member"

"Ah, so that is the great Shindou Shuichi, Hiroshi Nakano, and Suguru Fujisaki of Bad Luck? Pleasure to meet ya!" The new leader of ASK was cheerful as he walked up to the stage holding his hand out to Shuichi. The pink haired singer's purple eyes slightly narrowed, standing there hesitantly, his usual bright eyes distancing themselves. Everyone's gaze fell onto Shuichi, their breath held, as Bad Luck wanted to know how their leader would take to meeting the newest version of the band that gave him hell.

But after what felt like an eternity, Shuichi's hand took Kei's shaking it energetically, "Good to meet you too, Keita. Hope you're a lot nicer than that jerk Taki!" Allegra than unconsciously wiggled in her seat, her already pale cheeks paling more sensing something wrong with the name her idol spoke of. Her usually quiet stomach began to turn, and bubble, a sickening feeling filling her body. The bell around her neck began to tinkle quietly as Ken-chan's eyes fell on her.

"Oh, so that's the little lady that got the paper's a buzzing!-"

Shuichi hissed quietly, "You leave her alone" K than lifted up his magnum before they started to claw each other eyes out, and shot into the ceiling. Which of course, promptly called on a piece of plaster to fall on Sakano's head.

"Look, we didn't come here to start any trouble. We're just here to warn you, just because ASK went away quietly due to the last leader's antics, we should not be taken lightly!" The silver haired male declared crossing his arms over his oversized shirt haughtily.

"OH YEA! Well you know what, it still stands that you DON'T HAVE A GUITARIST!" Everyone could him face faulted as Shuichi pointed to Hiro his lips twisted into a wide, 'Ha! I win!', grin.

His best friend got up from the floor grabbing his friend in a noogie, "Stupid! They have a guitarist! Your getting confused with Nittle Grasper!" Shuichi was laughing his cheeks flushing lightly from embarrassment. K than looked at his watch ignoring the antics, his golden eyes blinking.

"Our time's up here, well!" He clapped his hands turning to his Band members. "Let's let Tofu's shining new hopefuls a chance to use the stage!" The growing band roadies and the band quickly made their get away out of the Hall, and into their cars and motorcycles, to get a good night rest for the next day's concert.

"Ah! It's so good to be home!" Shuichi sighed pleasantly opening the door to the apartment than throwing his arms out.

"YUKI! Welcome me in with warm arms!"

"SHUT UP!" They stopped in the doorway as they saw the writer stick his head out his study, the golden honey falling into his piercing liquid gold eyes. He took a drag of his cigarette, and let the air out as he hid behind the door again calling out.

"I got a deadline to meet tomorrow, so keep quiet" Shuichi's eyes went large and wide hearing these harsh words, his hands falling to his side in defeat. With a groan he put his hand in his cotton candy hair, walking into the living room.

"Fine, you got work to do, and so do I!" He grabbed his notepad with the song that he was writing scribbled on it and stared at it.

"We'll I'm going to take a shower" Allegra blushed, knowing that was the original copy of the lyrics that he sang to her 2 weeks ago. He was going to debut it at E3's concert, and she was so excited listen to the full and polished version of that love song. This life was everything she ever dreamed of, even though Yuki was doing his best to keep them apart.

He nodded acknowledging her, "Have a nice bath! I put new towels there this morning, 'Bad Badtz-maru', is Yuki's, Corocorokuririn is mine, and Little Twin Stars is for you! I'm going to sit with Yuki for a while!" Shuichi quickly disappeared in the hallways heading into the small study. Al than gathered up her clothes slowly already feeling the ill effects of her non-master's blood. It always ended that way…She'll feel fine for a little than she would get dizzy and her stomach made it worst.

'I just hope a shower will calm my body' Shutting the door behind her Allegra stepped into the small brightly lit bathroom which blinded her for a second. She got undressed, her pale skin flashing in the fluorescent light. Turning the girl caught herself in the mirror her green eyes going wide in horror. What stared back at her wasn't the usually vibrant, healthy face, but a face of a person who looked like survived the Holocaust. Allegra's eyes looked enlarged, and sunken inside a pale slightly deflated head, she looked like the walking dead, in fact, she almost cried out in fright as she saw herself. Her heart dropped slightly, knowing that there was no way to get back her fuller body unless she went to Shuichi, and as a last stiff effort Yuki, but she knew it could never be. Her idol would never give her that type of intimate scene she saw with Echo unless she was near death again. Turning her gaze away from the reflection she slipped into the shower turning it on hot, as her hand was placed on her head. The girl felt clammy, the hum of the shower and the room began to feel more and more disconnected from her mental senses as Allegra leaned against the wall.

'Another…dizzy…spell' She thought, but this was no ordinary dizzy spell. Allegra's legs began to buckle, and shake as her green eyes closed slowly; her body sliding down the wall. Suddenly the door was kicked open as a flash of pink flew across the room.

"ALLEGRA?" Shuichi, dressed in boxers, threw open the shower curtains and saw the girl leaned up against the side of the tub her knees slightly up in the air and to the side. He quickly shut off the water, his arms wrapping protectively against the girl as once again he began his chant, calling her name hoping that she would wake up. With ease he gently lifted the girl out of the bath settling down on the ground, as he supported her.

"Sh…Shuichi?" Allegra's sunken green eyes opened staring up into the purple ones, a small twinkle of pleasure in them. His cheeks where hot with embarrassment finally letting it set in that the girl his blood bonded, was pressed up against him nude.

"A-A-Are you hurt?" The singer stuttered looking carefully at her body for wounds, trying his hardest not to get any type of naughty ideas. His hand slipped under her wet hair pulling it back from her neck, seeing the small discolored patch of skin which he and Yuki bit from. With a sigh of relief he saw no other bruises, or bite marks, but his eyes did notice her pale, and unhealthy looking skin.

"Your so frail looking! God Allegra haven't you been feeding!" Shuichi demanded his body stiff with fright. If vampires don't feed, its like a human starving himself he knew that from experience. The singer took a while accepting the whole vampire thing too, and the only way he survived was the fact Yuki was one too. And making love with him and partaking of the writers blood seemed so natural…But it looked to him like she fed like once every couple of days, and her eyes were begging for nourishment.

The girl shook her head the wet black silk sticking to her skin, "Not really, I have been…getting blood from low income hospital's…" Al breathing was labored as she sunk into his arms with exhaustion. Shuichi sat her up quickly his lips curled into a very Yuki like snarl, his fangs slowly protruding from his gums.

"Al! Your supposed to be feeding, how come your no-"

"I…I just can't…"

She sighed her eyes closing, "I can't drink from anyone…but you Shuichi. Its stupid…but…I-I felt like I was cheating" His large eyes moistened hearing these words the gentle fingers clutching more into her skin. Shuichi asked desperately, trying his hardest not to shake her with his confusion.

"Why than? Why wouldn't you feed from me?" Al shook her head gently shivering against the males body.

"I'm not your lover that's why! You…you…never wanted me to be like this. And…you don't want to give me blood" The singer's heart dropped as she said this, the tug of guilt pressed against his heart.

'Yuki' Shuichi suddenly understood without her saying it. She was afraid of Yuki's presence, and who wouldn't be with the way he was acting the last couple of days. Not only that but he was cold to her that day she offered him blood. That day that jealously took over his being…

'Now that I think about it, Yuki's been so deliciously needy the last couple of days, he hasn't left me alone with her for long. He…always pulling me away for sex…I must have been caught up in his trap'

"Al, I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you just like Yuki ignores me" He whispered apologetically, lifting his soft wrist up to her lips. The girls' eyes lifted staring at it, the hunger pains that she has been feeling pulsating between the two.

"Go on, take as much as you need. And I promise as long as you're under my watch, I wont ignore you anymore…" Al's fingers slowly wrapped around his thin wrist as she used the last of her strength to push herself into more of a sitting position turning to face the singer. She was shaking violently as the water slowly slid down her body, dripping the liquid all over the floor, and soaking the boxers of the singer. Her green eyes were wide and shimmered with passion as she tilted her soaked head, causing her body to press against him. Shuichi took in a slow drag of breath as he felt the warmth of her skin, a flash of fire between the two. Her teeth ached and pounded, her sough voice dancing in his ears.

Allegra's heart was speeding, if only he knew how much those words out of his mouth meant to her.

"But…what-"

"What? Yuki? No, look Al, I'll deal with him. Music, Yuki, and you are the most important things in my life, so I can't let any of it get hurt. Now, even though I am known to hate ordering people around, I'm going to, now drink!" The pink haired singer said with force craning his neck further so that skin and lips would touch. Al trembled in his arms half from cold, and half from the sensation. It was a hot searing emotion that ran through her body as her lips pressed against his neck. It as almost too much for her to bear, he was giving her permission to think of herself on the same level as the glorious Eiri Yuki, and his music. The girl finally just threw away the doubts and inhibitions as her hands slid up his soft chest opening her mouth. With an internal gulp the female vampire sunk her delicate fangs into his mortal neck flesh, a sharp whimper escaping the singers' lips. The sound of the bathroom fan faded into nothingness as Allegra slowly began to drink from Shuichi. Nothing could describe that sensation…The normal copper taste to non-Shuichi or Yuki blood was gone, and all Allegra could taste was the sweet sugary liquid that painted her teeth with ecstasy. Her body stopped trembling from weakness, and filled with immense heat. Shuichi wrapped his hands around the girl pressing his fingers in her skin as she continued to feed. Slowly the paleness of her skin began to flush with color, the sunken look to her body disappearing until her normal full look came back. But in reaction to Allegra's drinking, Shuichi grew pale in the cheeks.

They were filled with nothingness, and numb to the world while the two sat intertwined in each others arms. There was a sense of desperateness between the two as time slowly crept, the girl getting her fill. The dizzy feeling that was fogging her mind was evaporating, although it left with it the stinging remembrance of the dream she had days ago. With her giving in to the dark urges that now blessed her body and soul, the chance of her hunger hurting the one she held dearest. And even though she didn't want to part from their synchronized rhythms with intentionally long-drawn-out moves Allegra slowly let go of the grasp she had of Shuichi. Her tongue slowly traced the blood, cleaning the wound before she slowly kissed it shut. The girl had no clue what she was doing as she did it, but all she knew was that it felt right. She couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else-

"Aren't you going to take hers?" Their eyes lifted in a mix of surprise and fright as Yuki stood in the doorway the strong smell of his cigarette wafting in the air. Crying out Allegra's hands flew to her chest trying her best to cover herself as the male stared at the scene in his unbuttoned jeans pants. The writer sighed turning and grabbed the first towel in his reach tossing it to her, which had a picture of an overly cute hamster.

"No! I'm not going to take what I just gave" He shot back his now golden eyes flashed up at his lover, as Al covered herself. "And that's my towel!"

"Shut up, she has to have something to cover herself before you molest your pet again" The girl's cheeks flushed into an almost crimson color as she turned her head away. There was no use to trying to get him to say her name, Al felt like a pet, so she never thought of arguing against it anyway.

"Yuki please, don't call her that. You know as well as I do that she doesn't like it and it hurts-"

"I know, she isn't as much as a masochist as you are. If she doesn't like it she can leave" And with that he left the room leaving the two semi-nude on the ground. Al could tell that Shuichi was not pleased with Yuki's actions, a frown dancing on his lips as he slowly stood up. His purple eyes fell on the girl from behind his pink hair watching her cling onto the towel.

"No more starving yourself okay? If your thirsty, drink! I mean I can't lead water to a kitten" The singer punned badly smiling as he took her free hand pulling her up. The girl tilted her head, not sure what to make of the wrong pun, but feeling a whole heck better. Shuichi looked a bit pale, but his smile was enough to calm down her fears as he slowly let go of her hand. Allegra decided that a nod would probably be good enough to answer his strange words while he continued to babble.

"Now go on and get dressed in your pj's, we got a big day tomorrow!"

The next day, the weather didn't reflect the mood that that rushing through the large building. The skies were grey and threatening to dump buckets of rain as the faithful fans crowded the entrance and streets around the hallways. The area was filled with cosplayers, the Cloud's, the newest version of Samus from Metroid Prime, and anything you could imagine. The place was packed with the people playing the newest version of Dance Dance Revolution, and the newest consoles the Wii and their accessories. Everyone was buzzing about the concert that was going to happen that day. ASK has been on the quiet side since they were suddenly removed from N-G Records, and rumors were spreading of the Taki replacement.

It was definitely the event of the season.

"Ryuichi! My love!" Tatsuha cried out as he ran up to the Nittle Grasper singer, the small pink plush in his arms. Ryu turned letting the black ribbons that were dangling from his body whip in the night as he turned his blue eyes blinked.

"I still can't believe that your just opening for the others" He panted watching the roadies bring in the instruments. Ryu took his Kumagoro back hugging onto it as he shrugged.

"Well Shuichi sparkles a lot now just like me!-" Suddenly there was loud squeal from the girls that were hanging around the back stage. The two stuck their heads out from the open nook room and saw the girls racing to the small group of 3 males and a woman.

"Its ASK! I can't wait for your concert, we missed you!" They squealed watching Keita, Ken-chan and Ma-kun sign autographs. The three members were grinning, pleased at the surprisingly famous reaction by the crowds. They were well known and they were going to milk it. Ryu's eyes were burning into the back of their heads, an abnormal line of distress painted on his face. Tatsuha's dark eyes blinked tilting his head up watching this strange aggressive behavior from his singing god. He had no clue what he had against the group, maybe it had to do with what ASK represented for Shuichi. The old leader did some indescribable things to Bad Luck's singer, but Ryu was not one to be this aggressive to his knowledge.

"Sakuma-san!" Shuichi raced in followed by Allegra, Ryu blinked because at first glance it looked like wasn't wearing a shirt. But staring closer, Shuichi was wearing a silky pale pink and black fish net shirt and leather pants.

"I'm sorry your only opening for us, if it was up to me I rather you be in the contest-" The Nittle Grasper leader shook his head waving it off.

"Its what they want, no big" They lifted their heads as a woman came up with a headset.

"Um, excuse me, Sakuma-san we're ready to introduce you and Nittle Grasper" She clutched the clip board in her arms, her wide brown eyes excited to see the lead singer. Ryu nodded a wide grin on his face, "Thanks!" She blushed hotly excusing herself quickly.

"Another introduction another show" Tohma said cheerily, his face basically aglow as he walked past the woman into the nook.

The purple eyes of Shuichi lit up, "Hi Seguchi!" The blonde white haired man waved his hand in response to the greeting as he continued to talk to his band mate.

"Come on Ryuichi, let's get them riled up before the main act gets there"

"Can I still stay here and watch you?" Tatsuha asked eagerly looking up at his idol with huge dark eyes, "5 seconds till show time!"

Ryu grinned nodding as the N-G President began to drag him away towards the stage. The younger brother cheered his hands clutching onto each other excitedly as he followed. Shuichi turned his purple eyes to the girl, his tear filled eyes silently begging to follow.

She blushed lightly tilting her eyes from him submissively, "You don't have to ask for my permission, aren't I the one who follows you?" The singer squealed with delight grabbing the girls' wrist and followed Tatsuha. They quickly found their way to the side entrance to the stage, Hiro, Mia, Fujisaki, and K already there listening to the crowds screams were welling up seeing lights go out. The three members of Nittle Grasper ran out onto the stage as the chants began to grow the lights flashing brightly. Tohma's fire red sleeveless turtle glowed around his pale body, the sudden heat making his pants stick a bit tighter. Noriko squealed happily as they set themselves behind their keyboards lifting the mike to her mouth on her headset to her mouth. And finally Ryu grabbed his mike the black silky ribbon that was snaked around his body. They fluttered around his body lifting the item to him mouth the hair falling into his eyes.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the first E3 in Japan! I'm sure you all recognize me, its Ryu from Nittle Grasper! And we're going to party like its 1995!"

"Stupid!" Noriko cried tossing a water bottle at the back of Ryu's head, knocking him pretty hard.

"It's 2006! You can't party in the past!" Ryu laughed rubbing his sore spot trying to ease his pain. Than taking his plush which was still in his arms, he slipped it in the ribbons that draped his body securely.

"Any who we're Nittle Grasper! Please enjoy our show!"

"'Shining Collection!' 180 bmp version! Everyone sing along!" And with a flick of her wrist the song began throwing the crowd into a wild frenzy. Shuichi squealed happily tossing his arms around Hiro's chest bouncing up and down energetically.

"It's my song!" Allegra blinked her green eyes up at her idol confusion lighting them.

"What do you mean its your song?" The lips of the singer pulled into a wide grin as his cheeks slightly flushed. Tossing his arms in the air he sighed happily leaning over and against the tall red head.

"Yuki, wrote that song for me…But Nittle Grasper is singing it. So to me it's a dream!" He continued dreamily snuggling against the chest of his best friend. The three members of the legendary band cranked up the music their bodies swaying along with the rhythm. It was funny since the people in the crowd were there for video games, but with the way that they were screaming you would think they were there for the music. The boys and two girls from Bad Luck stood there in awe watching the group go through three of their many hit songs. It was almost as if their bodies were not of their own, but owned and possessed by music demons. Who urged them to Once they were done the crowd was chanting over and over again for an encore, but Ryu quickly waved it off with a grin and quickly pulled the small pink plush from the ribbons.

Throwing it up in the air, he swung it around childishly, "Thank you thank you! Kumagoro and I love you all!" He cried waving his wiry arms, flapping the black shimmering ribbons in the light. The three bodies of Nittle Grasper were shimmering with sweat as they took their bows as they quickly made their way off stage. Shuichi squealed with joy watching his idol walk backstage. Grabbing the towel from Tatsuha's readied arms the pink haired singer held it out to Ryu his eye begging for approval.

"Wow Sakuma-san! That was wonderful!-"

"Hey that's my towel to give to my honey!" Tatsuha growled grabbing the end of the blood red towel back from the smaller boy. Shuichi cried out clamping down on his end yanking back like it was the greatest treasure in the world.

"No! I wanna give it to Sakuma-san!" Ryu watched the two fight over the towel for a moment and than giggled happily grabbing on one of the sides pulling on it like a big tug o' war game.

"So is this how the legendary bands pass the times between band calls?" The towel snapped back to Ryu's hands as they moved their attention to the other band walking up to them. Allegra shuddered feeling a sudden rush of deep dislike from her bonded vampire as ASK reached them.

"So, your up next?" Hiro easily asked running his fingers through his scarlet hair. Keita nodded as he stuck his hands in the vest pockets he dawned a wide smile on his face. For those who passed by the two bands, you would think that they were all good friends, and were just idly waiting for the true contest to begin. The members of ASK radiated energy as they looked at the small entrance towards the stage listening to the announcer go into a small speech about them. Fujisaki's brown eyes blinked as the crowd was roaring over the man and his microphone. Usually this type of excitement was only saved for Nittle Grasper, but apparently their re-introduction to the concert world was just as hot!

"Oh boy, I didn't think you guy's would still be so popular after you hiatus-"

"ASK? Your on as soon as Sakkai-san is done" The perky girl who was in charged behind the stage came back over batting her large eyes. They nodded back to the girl in acceptance, "Got it" K's mouth than opened to say something to the members of ASK but as soon as it was, the crowd wet up in an uproar as Sakkai called for the updated band to come on stage.

"Well you guys, its time to get out there and show them what we're made of!" Keita patted both Ma-kun and K-chan backs turning them away from everyone else. Ma-kun and K-chan began to walk on stage high 5'ing one another for good luck, but before they went through the curtains they stopped.

"Shindou?" Shuichi's purple eyes blinked as he lifted them to the other leader. The new leader tilted his head, but the green eyes of the man were not on Shuichi but on the girl that stood quietly and faithfully by his side. Her emerald eyes flashed with fright as she took a little bit of Shuichi's fish net shirt in her hand, her body shrinking in her spot. K's golden eyes twitched, his fingers inching slowly to his magnum. The air was tense for a moment as the three other band members stood there by the stage entrance.

"There are nasty little rumors flying around about that little arm piece you got there. You might want to keep her more in the shadows before something bad happens to someone you care about" He said cryptically his eyes drooping in a dreamy like look under his silver bangs. The members of Bad Luck stood there frozen in their place, stunned by the harsh and blunt message Keita gave them as they continued their walk onto the stage. Fujisaki was the first to come back to life as he grabbed onto to Shuichi's slender pale arm.

"What does he mean by that Shindou-san?" The pink hair on his head tossed around his small face as he shook it. "I don't know" The blonde American grinned smartly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Doesn't matter! I'll stop anything bad that comes to my favorite boys! HAHAHHAHAHA" He laughed heartily, arching his back so that his golden locks fell over his shoulders dramatically. Shuichi and the rest of the gang sweat dropped nervously laughing along with K until suddenly a loud angry keyboard chord caught their attention.

"As the tears of fire fall from the phoenix, a burning gaze that kindles the night…his eyes the first true stars" The quiet but raw powerful voice raised up through the love ballad music.

"Whoa" Breathed the guitarist, saying exactly what everyone else was thinking. Yea, ASK was a great band, and hard to beat in the charts when they were working under Nittle Grasper Records, but they never sounded like this. Even Nittle Grasper stared on with a cold, angry looking gaze.

"I'm almost a little intimated" Shuichi boasted chuckling a little uneasily his hand in his cotton candy pink hair. The lights where quick and strobe like, flashing in his melted metallic silver looking hair. His gloved hands were lifted to the heavens as his loose khaki's shifted against his hips making the dangling chains clink luridly. In almost a flash ASK danced and sang their way through 3 premier songs, with the background scene showing teasers for the newest games coming out. The crowd completely ate it up as they waved their goodbyes blowing kisses out to the people.

They quickly made they're way across the stage to the back grinning ear to ear, "Woo! That was such a rush! No wonder why Shuichi is so hyper on stage!" Keita laughed happily walking past Bad Luck without so much as an acknowledgement of them being there. The three band members of Bad Luck were biting their lips, their faces contorted into a serious determined look. The pressure was on, and they felt it like heavy fog because if they didn't do something drastic the contest was as good as lost.

"What do you think K?" Murmured Hiro as their instruments were being put on stage. K grinned reaching his hand to his waist and his gun, those trademark blue eyes twinkling.

"Say the word, and they're gone, they can't win if they're missing!"

"NO!" Suddenly everyone's ears pricked up as Sakkai, quickly introduced Bad Luck over the thunderous cheering and calling. Hiro and Fujisaki looked at each other, their bodies growing stiff with sudden fright. They didn't have any time to decide what they could do to out stage the other band. Truthfully they were too busy with protecting themselves from Takashi and getting back Tatsuha that they didn't have time to really think of anything. Shuichi sighed stepping in front of his group putting his hands on his hips, putting his finger in the air.

"I got a plan! Just follow me!" He said dramatically turning and than storming off onto the stage. Both the members of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck's jaws dropped watching the singer make his way on the stage.

"SHINDOU-SAN!"

"Shuichi!" The other two members unfroze finally, shaking off their stunned reaction, chasing their so called fearless leader. Allegra's green eyes blinked wide with curiosity as Ryu stuck Kumagoro's ear in his mouth nibbling on it.

Mia crossed her arms over her chest, the news caster badge clinking against her, "God help us now"

"What do you think they're going to do?" She asked looking up at Touma and Noriko. The platinum blonde shrugged a pleased smile on his handsome face.

"Hello Japan! We're Bad Luck!" Shuichi's happy voice echoed throughout the building as he stood on the stage waving to the hyped up crowd. The small group behind the stage got to the edge of the curtain, leaning in to intently listen in and watch this plan that was about to go into action.

"Well, we're suppose to sing ya three songs in the contest! But we got something better for you!" He began scratching his head bashfully, watching his band mates give him the, 'what the hell?' looks. The crowd began a wave of murmurs once again wondering what the heck was going on.

"I have a special song written by someone who suddenly kinda fell into my life, and no, she's not my girlfriend, so people no rumors! Its call 'Irresistible', and I would really like it if the girl who wrote it came out and sang with me!" The color of Allegra's cheeks disappeared like ice on a hot day, when she realized that he was talking about her, and her song that she wrote on that one day. She shook her head mouthing, 'no, no way', over and over again, taking a step back away from the group around her.

"Come on Miss Pika, your idol is calling are you going to leave him hanging?" The Nittle Grasper President turned to her, freezing her in the spot. His bright blue eyes were sparkling mischievously as the girl felt an ache, pain, as Shuichi called for her once again. Ryu giggled letting Kumagoro's ear go turning to the taller dark haired Yuki counterpart.

"Tee-hee, special nips make it hard to resist the call of your lover, right Tatsuha?" The boy laughed nodding happily as he wrapped an arm around his personal god. Allegra bit her rosy lip turning to the stage walking towards it stopping at the edge, "Alright…Ill go" Shuichi's purple eyes turned going wide seeing the girl meekly walk over in her white blouse, and French maid skirt, the bell collar tinkling around her neck. Hiro and Shuichi thought that since Bad Luck was getting awesome costumes, that she should have one too, as like their official 'artistic talent'. The crowd went into an frenzy as the pink haired singer grabbed another mike giving it to her.

"Hiro, Fujisaki, the music is right there, so Al…" The cocky purple eyes of the singer winked at the smaller girl closing the mike in her pale. Hiro's nimble fingers were tangled in his scarlet hair as he quickly glanced over the music, chuckling to himself. The total opposite of course of Fujisaki who was grumbling in the background but still had a pleasant smile plastered on his young face.

"Come on and join me in my world" Her eyes still looked hesitant as the guitar began to start, and the synthetic sounds. Allegra jumped at the sound, and than turned to her idol as he began to harmonize to the music.

Timidly, she lifted the mike to her mouth, "You know, I don't know what it is; but everything about you is so irresistible…" The girl's voice was quiet, unsure and weak, as she began to sing along. The lights began to flash as three more accented notes were hit, the singer took a breath and began to sing.

"Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type, to hide what I feel inside…"

"When he makes me weak with desire" She continued turning to Shuichi, still emanating the almost paralyzing fright that racked her body. Allegra's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as she stood in front of the flood of people by her feet. The pink haired singer flashed his handsome smile at her than at the people, silently trying to ease her emotions.

"I know that Im supposed to make him wait, let him think I like the chase, but I cant stop fanning the fire-"The two began to a sing duet to the pop song that was written by the lyrics. The girl wasn't very much of a singer, but the young rocker boy never paid it never any mind.

Shuichi rocked on giving off the confidence that it took to make Allegra's voice more forceful and assured.

"But he's irresistible, up close and personal, now inescapable I can hardly breathe…"

"More than just physical deeper than spiritual, his ways are powerful  
and irresisti-" The music was suddenly cut off as a loud thundering crash shook the building. The floods of people cried out, some moving away from the stage, others staring at the theater as if it was apart of the act. Hiro and Fujisaki stood up ridged and straight, their leader Shuichi diving to move Allegra behind her.

"SHUICHI ITS NOT TATSUHA!"

Authors Note:

Woot! Another Sheet done! This took me forever, but 12 pages of gold was written! Least I hope its gold! I couldn't wait to get to the E3 concert, but I had loose ends to deal with like the blood problem. Not only that, but when I wrote the last part, I came to realize, 'oh god, a crash happened in _public_ that had to do with their vampire problems', things like that in public are very easily made into rumors. Ick! Now my non thinking hands will have to come up with a way to go around it. Hehe…oh well! Now, come on everyone tell me what you think! I want to know if all my emotional outpour is just for myself or do you all crave to hear more?

I want to note, that I don't own Jessica Simpson's song, 'Irresistible'. Nor do I own any of the video game stuff I mentioned, or Tofu Records (which is a real company!). What else? I hope you guys enjoyed my little 'Welcome to my Romance', teaser. I wished I could have done that in the concert, but it seemed perfect timing that it happened during the time that they were singing. Okay, what now? Preview!

So, what was the crash all about? What do that person mean, its not Tatsuha-kun? And what about the contest, and Keita's cryptic words? All will be answered in the next, **_Blood Stained Music Sheets_**


	9. Sheet 9 Taste of Aleatory Music

Disclaimer: Wow! Sheet 9, I didn't think I would get this far! Still only a couple of reviews, so please if you have an opinion of my story, and everyone does, please review! Anyway, I don't own any of Murakami's work, and if I did I wouldn't be as sweet and share hehe. Also, I do not own Mia, that's my friend's character who is being gracious enough to let me use her. If you want to use her, just poke me and Ill point you in the right direction. Okay! So here is what I do own, I do own, Allegra, Airlia, Takashi, Echo, and anyone else who is not Mia and not owned by Murakami. What else? When you strange looking words, that's my special language Yusubume. Also, I've been forgetting to put up my email just in case you want to talk to me! Its if you want to talk to me! Just make sure in the subject line it says "Blood Stained Music Sheets". Okay? Now on with the show! I'm totally excited, and thanks for reading everyone I love you all!

PS: Aleatory Music, is a type of piece where the composer introduces the element of chance, and surprise. Perfect to bridge Sheet 8 and 9!

_**Blood Stained Music Sheets**_

Sheet 9; Taste of Aleatory Music

Written by: Summoner Hirelena!

The building shook with another thundering crash, Ryuichi's voice cutting through it,"SHUICHI! ITS NOT TATSUHA!" Shuichi's delicate mouth formed the words, 'no way', as he backed up, Allegra hiding behind him for safety. The waves of people in the crowds were starting to move around restlessly, as confusion began to set in. They didn't know whether to cheer for the strange concert, which Bad Luck was known for, or to turn tail and run. The red head guitarist stiffened up stalking over to Shuichi grabbing the mike out of his hand.

"EVERYONE THIS IS NOT A DRILL! LEAVE QUICKLY!" With that outcry the many fans screamed turning away from the stage, and heading towards the emergency doors. But the huge rush of panicked people were stopped as a certain tall dark and handsome blonde stepped in front of them.

"Yuki Eiri?" Came the hushed surprised whispers which echoed throughout the crowd. Yuki reached up and pulled his sunglasses down his golden eyes paralyzing the people that stared into it. It was an almost hypotonic, magical, hold, as he hissed to the suddenly silent and docile crowd.

"Forget what you saw today. You had a good time and nothing strange happened!" The whole multitude nodded in unison like puppets, repeating the order that they were given while Yuki moved to the side.

"Now go" He barked snapping his fingers, and than slipping the glasses back on his face. And with good timing the building trembled again with another thundering sound as the mob came out of their dream like state. But they were oblivious to the noise and the vibrations, because everyone quietly made their way out the door giggling and carrying on a good time babbling about how great that concert was.

"Chilu" Yuki's lanky body suddenly jolted like he was hit by lighting. His golden eyes bulged out, the pale lips parting as he gasped sharply.

"Yuki?!" The stage rumbled as Shuichi pulled his gaze away from his lover and to the back stage as a flash of blue jumped onto it.

Allegra put her hands to her mouth quivering, "He's frozen!" The fully grown Kumagoro soon followed swinging at the flash of strange color. Ryuichi was behind the plush echoing the moves of the toy, his now lighter eyes flashing dangerously in the stage lights.

"Sakuma-san-"

"Shapeshifter!" Was all he could muster before the blue blur stopped forming into a body of a teenage girl with long brown hair pulled into a braid. The purple eyes of the Shuichi widened in fear as his body stumbled back slightly in shock.

"Maiko…?" The girl's lips twisted into an inhuman grin, her body turning to face the band, excitement in her eyes. It was as if her body sucked in the light that was flooding the stage, an aura of darkness emitting violently from her.

"Veruhu and Kyuruhu" Allegra shook violently collapsing to the ground on her knees as her bonded now stood before her frozen as if he was apart of a photograph. And along with Bad Luck's lead singer being frozen, so was the lead of Nittle Grasper. Ryuichi stood there behind his large beloved plush frozen in place, staring up still, stuck in time. Suddenly the building shook as the roar of thunder filled the room lighting crashing before the girl.

"Let go of Shuichi you true-namer!" The red head had his guitar off, his fingers still hanging in the air. 'Maiko', just giggled, and than a second later jumped out of the way of a flood of water fell from the sky.

"Typi-" But she didn't finish her sentence, the water quickly began to turn into ice, following the girl. Fujisaki came from the back of the keyboard his hands moving quickly chasing the girl with ice. Hiro didn't even skip a beat as he began to throw bolts at the hopping girl, trying their best to knock her down and out, but not to kill her. And even through all of this, Allegra was clinging and yanking onto his arm crying out for him to move despite the weakening stage.

"Allegra get out of the way!" The guitarist cried as the girl raced over, another body of Allegra appearing next to the other.

"Ha! Now you got to find the real one!" The blonde walked out from back stage, the air around her reeking of confidence. But the woman named Maiko scoffed reaching out as she grabbed the real girls' shoulder shoving her away form the still form of the singer.

"Go away traitor, Yae" And before Mia could say one more thing, her body turned stiff like the others, the copy of Allegra evaporating. The attackers hand lifted high her fingers extending and nails growing and thinning into needle like points. Hiro and Fujisaki began to move towards the imposter, their eyes wide with ultimate knowing of what she was going to do.

"Death to Bad Luck!" Her hand flew down and slashed into the mortal flesh of the singer, long strips of red appearing beneath the clothes he wore. The eyes of Shuichi, although his face was frozen, were watering up from pain. But Maiko only jumped out of the way as they reached their leader.

"SHU-"

Her brown almost black eyes turned to the pair of boys, "Kemetolu and Koyawa, and finally the girl-"Suddenly her eyes rolled back in her sockets as a quiet ping sound echoed in the quiet arena. Maiko's body than collapsed on the stage with a soft thud; her chocolate hair flowing behind her like melted chocolate.

"HA GOT HER!" Came the cry of the blonde Producer from the high rafters a grin on his face. In his hand he held a large rifle, still emitting very faint smoke.

Allegra's voice came out in a breathy gasp, dripping with horror, "Shu…Shuichi" She got up quickly after the attack on her idol. Allegra pressed her hands against the small rivers that spilled from his chest, tears forming in her green eyes. The body winced under her fingertips, showing the life that was still coursing through his veins. The girl's eyes grew, her lips sucking in breath quickly.

"He's okay!" K cheered jumping from his point on the catwalks to the stage in a dramatic flare. And as he was doing that, the frozen bodies of Mia, Fujisaki, Ryu, and Hiro unfroze from their petrified positions easing out of their action positions.

The blonde girl and the musical legend quickly made it to the 3 on the stage, "What happened?" The Bad Luck manager put his hands in his golden locks biting his lips slightly. Quickly without wasting time to stop and explain, he started to dig around the stage yanking apart some of the expensive cords.

"A true namer shape shifter…It took the form of Tatsuha, than Shindou's…" Pulling the thick black plastics together K began to make a rope, bending over sizing up the body of the 'girl' lying before him.

"I heard of those…" Fujisaki said in his normal serious tone of voice after dusting himself off. His face was scrunched up like an old man thinking seriously about a life decision as he came over. Silently without any of the people on stage noticing, the famous writer, now unfrozen, slipped out of the room his face frozen in anger.

"They take the form of someone close, and using the voice of the universe…the voice that the gods hear and heed to…they assassinate their target" The room felt as cold as Fujisaki's icy distant tone, as they realized that Takashi was beginning to prove more of a threat and…"Tatsuha…" Ryu whined very quietly putting his little Kumagoro ear in his mouth. His large now deep blue eyes were filled with worry gazing at everyone with a crushed and heartbroken look. With that soft whimper from the idol, everyone remembered the reality that they found themselves in.

"You guys! Come on, I know we need to get Yuki-san's brother back, but we need to get Shindou-kun to the hospital! He needs help, look at all the bleeding!" The smaller girl demanded yanking at her French maid skirt to tear off cloth to make a make shift bandage. The famous idol stiffened up, those usually pleasantly childish eyes of his, glazing over into a cold icy look.

"Ryuichi…" He shrugged off the taller blonde turning and storming off the stage in rage. But the girl didn't even notice as she pressed the cloth against the reddened wound diligently. "Allegra…" Her green orbs turned to the small form of Fujisaki bent down next to her.

"Don't worry, Shindou-san is way too hard headed to let a couple of these small wounds get him" The red head nodded behind them nudging the quiet blonde male next to him. But K kept quiet, crossing his arms over his chest staring heard at the body on the floor.

"You shouldn't lie, Fujisaki-san, he's never lost this much blood" Touma came up from behind the stage and hiding, Noriko following quickly, unpleased at the situation. Allegra started to get up wrapping the arm of her idol around her neck, trying to get the boy to his feet.

"Lets get him to the hospital than!" She gritted through her teeth, but as much as she wanted to she couldn't lift the larger male. Her eyes were tearing up feeling the hopelessness in the situation.

Her voice came out in a mix of grunts and sobs, "Why won't you help me? Don't you care about Shindou-san…?" Collapsing back to her knees she buried her head in that famous cotton candy hair.

"Of course we do!" Hiro snapped back at the girl his mouth still hanging open as if to say more. But before he could do more damage Mia put a hand on his arm silencing him. The Nittle Grasper President's lips formed into a fine line, as his hand touched his platinum hair.

"There is no way to take him to the hospital...He's too famous. If we take him in on major blood transfusions and surgery due to his vampire blood, _we_ would _have_ to somehow explain it for the press"

Sakano took off his glasses cleaning them slowly, "No matter how much of a muzzle we have on it, something that major with such a sore thumb like him, it'll get out"

Allegra's fragile, now reddened hands clenched into a fist, "So what do we do?! Let him die?!"

"No! Than I would fail as a Manger of these guys, you're the only one with the power to save him" K said with vigor putting his hands on his hips.

"But, I don't have any type of medical training, what am I supposed to do?"

"K, aren't you asking a lot from her, I mean she's just a student like I am" The young relative of Touma asked standing back up from the girl's side.

The President ran his fingers through his platinum hair, "You don't realize it do you?" The rest of them shook their heads, their eyes eagerly waiting for the answer.

"She was attacked, and impaled with a supposedly fatal wound. Yet, look at her, she's fine, can anyone guess why?" He smiled sweeping his blue eyes over the small audience like a wise teacher waiting for his students to answer.

"I always thought it was because Shindou gave me his blood" Said Allegra. Touma than began to laugh at her putting his hands on face to try to control it. But before he could say anything else, the singer laying in the girl's arms began to convulse sharply.

The guitarist began to growl lunging forward shaking the President harshly, "Damn it enough of your riddles! He's dying! What the hell do you mean?!" Touma grabbed Hiro's wrist pushing it away, than began to dust off his clothes, aggravation now showing through.

"Her blood, it holds the power to heal wounds, if she mixes it with his, than it's a good chance that those small wounds will be healed in no time"

Fujisaki was the one who piped up questioning what everyone thought, "What about Yuki-san?"

"He's gone, been gone. So the only hope we have is to have her take his blood" Sharply replied his cousin, turning everyone's attention back to the fact that the writer hasn't been heard from since the petrifying attack. Allegra just shuddered, having that unnerving sense that something was wrong with her doing this. As much as she wanted to be, she shouldn't be mixing her blood with his to save him. That was a lovers place. But as Shuichi shuddered and struggled in her arms, there was no way she was going to cringe away from this just because of her own nervousness.

"Of course I'll do it" The girl bent down, her mouth opening like she did that night in the bathroom and felt the rush of emotion as her lips touched the diminishing warmth of Shuichi's neck.

'This is the only way to save him…I have to do this. Because that jerk Yuki won't even give his lover the time of day…' Allegra kept telling herself this, but in her heart, she was lusting her heart was leaping. There was nothing more she would want than to have him to herself to give herself to him fully.

The warm liquid danced between the two like a fire, drowning her in the pleasurable sensations. They stayed that way as time hung in the air, the color slowly coming back to Shuichi's cheeks. The world became dizzy to the girl even though her eyes were closed, and her body was slouching from the slight lost of her blood. The two bands looked on in shock, their mouths in the shape of o's.

"Is she…"

"That's what it looks like Fujisaki, I don't believe it either" Mia managed to say, totally taken back.

Allegra was no ordinary vampire. The wounds that cut deeply in the skin of the singer were slowly starting to close up, the signs of the wound gone. It was as if time was going backwards, and he was never hit at all.

"Whoa" Breathed his best friend. The wounds slowly crept back together as if God's own holy and powerful hands were healing them. As the last cuts were closing up on his chest Al slowly pulled away instinctively, her breath ragged and horse. She didn't lift her head though, her head still bent over her idol.

"Don't leave me…" The vamprilla murmured pressing her lips against the skin closing the small puncture wounds. The group held their breath as Al leisurely lifted her head from the nap of his neck, wondering if what just went on helped their upbeat partner. The quiet of the room was broken as the gasping of Shuichi's breath was easing into a slow measured rhythm.

"Shuichi!" The other members of Bad Luck kneeled down beside him sitting him up. Shuichi's now golden eyes slowly lifted, staring blankly for a moment before he could focus them on his best friends.

"Hey…"

"You idiot you scared us! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" The younger green haired boy scolded his leader, but even though he used insults, he was beaming.

Touma smiled lifting his hand, turning away from the group and his female keyboard band member, "Im going to find Ryuichi, I can't have him running around in this situation"

"Well now that we got that done, what shall we do about the true namer?" Mr. K asked finally speaking up, her eyes pulling away from the direction Ryuichi stormed off in. The pink haired singer got up slowly, helping the girl up to her feet too.

"Where's Yuki? I know he cared enough to save me like this!" Shuichi's head moved back and forth really quickly his bight purple eyes searching out his lover, obviously ignoring the question. Hiro shrugged lazily, "He wasn't the one to save ya man, sorry. It was your little girlfriend" His fingers quickly gestured to the Allegra, smiling his normal cocky smile. The body of the singer slouched suddenly as the energy that she blessed him suddenly looked like an invisible spirit stole it.

"He didn't…save me? And…he left?-"

"Look, we can't sit here and listen to the yaoi soap opera between you and lover-boy, we got to figure out what to do with the shape shifter" The American snapped at them. His hands where on his hips, blue eyes narrowed into a hateful glare at the body that still looked like Shuichi's sister. Bad Luck's members quieted down as they dropped the whole Yuki situation and turned their attention to the body. Now that Shindou wasn't in mortal danger, they finally realized what this body meant in the bigger picture. This meant that, Tatsuha, was still missing and in the clutches of Takashi.

"Oh, I'm so stupid" Shuichi breathed his eyes growing with tears. "Poor Sakuma-san…" Allegra's eyes widened as she bowed her head the ivory short hair falling slightly over her shoulders. Her mind was finally clear, Shuichi was out of danger and she could finally see her grave error. Sakuma was just as in love with Tatsuha as she was with Shuichi, and she completely disregarded it. She would be feeling the same way if he had been the one taken, and Shuichi did not take so long to touch on his idol's pain.

'Gods he must hate me…'

"We'll get the information out of him Shindou-san, don't worry" The green haired boy smiled trying to comfort him. Their leader nodded gently, forcing a sad smile to his lips.

"Yea, thanks Fujisaki"

"Let's get this thing out of here, someone who didn't get their memory altered by Yuki might come in and I don't want to be here to explain, do you?" K began to reach for the 'girl', silently agreeing with the fact they needed to get rid of any evidence of irregular concert behavior. Bad Luck has always had rough publicity, and if they got caught it wouldn't be very pretty as they tried to wheedle out of it.

"What are we going to do with her?" The black haired school girl asked, bringing up the question for the third time. They were so caught up in everything else that they kept forgetting about the changeling. She felt horrid and lower than low about what she did and she was going to do her best to make it right.

"With '_it' _you mean Pet. Its not even human" Scoffed the blonde female who began to become Hiro's shadow.

"Its name is Phyre, and it's a freelancer that was probably on Takashi's list of people he could use to attack Bad Luck"

"Who cares" Growled the singer as he rubbed his stiff neck. He was not in the mood for a background explanation, Yuki didn't save him, and his idol was lost once again.

"We just need to get the information about Yuki's brother out of Phyre before its too late" Fujisaki noted gravely as K finally put in effortlessly over his large shoulders.

"Let's take her to Echo, at least that way she can watch her while we're not around"

"Hiro your so smart!" The purple eyes of his best friend shimmered in an almost yaoi lover admiration. Hiro chuckled despite the situation as he lifted his hand patting his friend's head. "Of course, its why we work so well together. Talent and brains make a great mix!"

"What the hell?" The demon, who took the form of a silver-white eyed, plum colored haired chick that day, tilted her focus to the still passed out body of the true namer. The afternoon was gone and the night was about to fall.

"An assassin sent to kill us-" The conversation got cut short as the body began to move on K's shoulder. The life in the room suddenly died as they turned to the changeling who was laying on the floor. It was almost surreal as the pink haired singer streaked over to it picking it up and shoving the 'girl' who looked like his sister against a table, making it cry in pain. The room fell quiet as the ripple of anger that Shuichi was emitting hit them. Their leader wasn't pleased and they felt it without much effort.

"Wake up you bastard demon" He growled curling his lips back enough so his dominant male vampire fangs shined in the setting sun flowing in the dusty windows. Phyre's eyes shot open after the pain subside, hissing up a storm.

"Shindou-san?!" The smaller boy took a step lifting his hand in protest of the rough behavior. Al's heart was racing in her chest, suddenly realizing how dangerous her new life was. Her idol almost died in her arms, and with the way he was acting with this demon he was as dangerous and aggressive as his lover when he used his powers.

"I wouldn't if I was you Fujisaki, this has to do with his god's happiness" The red headed best friend warned putting a hand on Fujisaki's shoulder. The boy bit his small bottom lip, wanting to argue, but knew he wouldn't be able t win. Shuichi felt strongly for his idol and his pain, and nothing would stop him from getting that spark of life back into Ryuichi.

"Mia, Echo, do you know anything more about this changeling?" The blonde American leaned his tall frame on a table watching the scene in front of him intently. Mia shook her head, the blonde flashing in the sun.

"Nothing, he never said anything about using anyone else but me, and some underling demons that follow him. But I always imagined he had more up his sleeve" She shrugged easily, "That's just how he was" Echo thought about it a little longer. She flicked her hair over her shoulder in the sensual manners female demons do.

Echo sighed, "Yea, I do. She's a criminal on the other side wanted for murder and obviously impersonation"

"So sue a girl for having a good time" Came a haughty androgynous voice out of the lips of Phyre. Everyone's body went ridged as their eyes turned to the new calmed down changeling.

Mia spat, "Your not a girl"

"I could be whatever I wanna be, or whatever you want me to be" It batted her eyes suggestively. Mia was about to say something smart her cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment but she was cut off.

"I don't give a damn, tell me were Takashi and Tatsuha are!" Shuichi demanded pushing the changeling into the wall more.

It looked down with its purple eyes, shooting a nasty look, as if it was casting a death spell. "Look you little pink haired freak of nature, I will never, ever, tell you where they are at" Al put her hand over her heart the sharp feeling of breath being taken from her by sadness. Through their blood bond she could easily sense that the name calling hurt him deeply.

"You know, Takashi really does not care wither your dead in our clutches or not" The green haired boy stated in his matter of fact tone. Phyre pressed her lips together as she lifted her chin up defiantly, keeping silent.

"Don't bother" They all turned hearing the familiar gruff voice of Yuki. "Ah! Yuki there you are!" Shuichi wailed letting go of the changeling and racing over to his lover. Phyre rolled its shoulders turning towards the back door which they entered in. But before it could get very far, Phyre ran into K, crossing his arms over his chest, making himself the barrier between it and freedom. Tears were welled up in Shuichi's eyes, his arms spread wide and open ready to shower his bonded with love. But he suddenly skidded to a stop, his purple eyes wide.

"Yuki" He breathed biting his lip. The gang kept quiet as they stared at Yuki, his godlike face now scarred with cuts and bruises. Yuki's molten eyes shifted from Shuichi to Al, burning with unknown intensity. His body slowly moved over in an almost fluid but pained movement closing the door behind him. You couldn't see his wounds, but you knew they were there as he stopped just a couple feet in the building. The writer turned to the girl, ignoring the rest of the people in the room, even their captive.

His words where simple, and so powerful it was absolute, "Come here" Allegra's cheeks turned scarlet basically floating over as commanded. There was no way that you could ignore a call from such a handsome man, never mind he was a vampire. Yuki ignored everyone's jaw dropping (minus Phyre of course), and Shuichi's loud cry of disapproval while he placed his hands on her shoulders pulling the girl closer.

"Hey you asshole! What are you doing?!" The blonde writer continued to ignore the loud cry as he dipped his head by her head, hanging there for just a second, but it felt like eternity. His eyes were tilted locking onto hers, narrowed and unblinking like a hungry tiger watching its pray. Yuki was silently daring her to stop him from what he was about to do. But the girl caught in the stare of his powerful eyes couldn't do anything to resist him. In a flash of white lightening Allegra let out a sharp cry of pain before she squeezed her eyes shut pressing her lips together to silence herself. The blonde's eyes glinted pleasantly, glowing with the high of the power. Satisfied with her reactions Yuki's eyes closed feeding on the girl's blood.

Fujisaki turned to Shuichi horrified, "What is he doing?! Shindou stop him!" The pink haired boy gulped sharply nodding as he came forward, flailing his arms.

"Yuki stop it! Your hurting her didn't you he-" He stopped cold again seeing Yuki's golden eyes open, giving him his trademark glare. Yuki was making himself loud and clear, he didn't want to be disturbed while he fed, and if he did, there would be heck to pay. So the group kept quiet, turning their eyes away so they couldn't watch the attack. Everything was silent during the attack, except for an occasional whimper from Al, and…

"Hey you weenies, check it out. Your pretty boy isn't as hurt anymore" At Phyre's voice everyone's head snapped too, their eyes turning to the attacker, and attacked. Yuki was pulling away from ravishing her neck, his tongue cleaning the wound before he pressed his lips to it, sending shocks of jealously through his now very distressed lover. Their eyes were as large as saucers as the cuts and bruises that Yuki dawned were slowly disappearing.

"I keep forgetting that she could do that" Phyre kept quiet its eyes, similar to Shuichi's, stayed fixed on the girl deep in thought. Yuki stood up straight, licking his lips to clean off the crimson liquid. "I can't walk about with my face looking like I came from a street fight can I?" The girl rubbed her neck submissively moving to the side as he moved towards the group.

"Ah, Yuki you can't just use people without permission" Shuichi quickly went to Allegra's side placing his small hands on her shoulders to steady her.

Running his hands through his hair, the writer sighed, "Look she's the only one who can heal me" With a sadistic grin he turned his head to the singer. "Unless you want to see me all bruised and bloodied" Shuichi blushed hotly, turning his head in a huff to the girl.

"You okay?" She nodded slowly, the energy taken from her. Yuki was never very gentle, and his drinking wasn't an exception.

'Its okay Shuichi…' Al thought, leaning against the singer. 'He only sees me as food… I can feel it. He doesn't think much of me, and I don't think I can ever change the way he thinks'

"So what did you mean by 'don't bother', Yuki-san?" Asked Echo, flicking her plum hair over her shoulder.

"My stupid brother is gone, so I went out and decided to do a little reporting. Touma knew where some of the lower demons that work for the bastard hang at. So I went over there" The raven haired girl bit her lip remembering how Touma went after Sakuma-san, and what she did to him. Allegra was very harsh to him in that moment of heat, and she felt horrid every time she thought of it.

"Yuki-san, you didn't-"

"Didn't what? Kill?" He replied back to Hiro as he lit a cigarette. "No, I didn't" Breathing in deeply the blonde took a swig, and than slowly let it out.

"I found out, that he needs the new moon to be able to complete his ritual" Echo snapped her fingers, her eyes lighting up realizing something.

"That's right, he has to have the dark of night, when there is no moon"

The blonde grinned pulling out his gun to twirl it around his fingers, "No problem! We'll stop him before the moons disappears!" Everyone except Phyre look relieved, and pleased at this information. There was still time to prevent the destruction of the world by an overwhelming amount of demons crawling into it. They began to chatter amongst themselves except Phyre who kept quiet, and of course Yuki, about how they could ruin is plot.

"Hey" The writer called, trying to get everyone's attention. But no one responded, he called again a little louder, annoyed at being ignored. Once more he called, until…

"HEY!" Everyone blinked looking up as Yuki dropped the butt and stomped it out. "Do any of you idiots know when the new moon is?" The group looked at one another, silently asking if any of them knew when the moon phase was going to happen.

Fujisaki sighed digging in his pocket quickly, "I got a calendar somewhere…ah!" He pulled it out blinking his brown eyes as he flipped through the pages.

"Lets see…Today is Friday…" The pianist gasped softly finding the right day. Phyre shifted nervously from besides K, who was watching it like a hawk. It knew what was coming, even though it didn't know the exact details about it.

"The new moon…happens tomorrow" Everyone went silent, taking this information in. They didn't have a lot of time to plan than, since they had a show to do tomorrow if they moved everything to another center. Or even that they might have to deal with no sleep between Saturday and Sunday…Things really wasn't looking up. It just kept getting worst. And what if they got seriously injured? They would have to make up a bunch of excuses to call out, or go on stage and lie to their public. Nothing looked good for their Public Relations.

"Well at least I can gather up some firepower by than!" The American laughed heartily breaking up the sober air.

"So what are we going to do?" Mia ran her fingers through her light-colored hair leaning against a table.

Hiro shrugged back, "What else can we do but try to stop him by the afternoon?" Touma's cousin almost yelped as he tugged onto the red head's sleeve.

"But what about E3 and our concert?!-"

"There wont be an E3, if the world blows up. We got to go, K-san, can you handle the PR and the E3 staff with Sakano?" The blonde American nodded to Shuichi, his ponytail bobbing up and down.

"They'll understand! Leave it to me, Mr. Manager!"

"Than its settled? You guys meet tomorrow and stop him and his ritual?"

"And be back later so I can laugh at your monumental failure?" Giggled Phyre, putting her hands on its elbows a wide smile on its lips. K shoved the gun against her head, and was about to shoot but the sound of footsteps froze everyone. Al's heart thundered against her chest as she clung onto Shuichi's clothes hiding behind him. No one was supposed to know that they were there, no one should have saw them enter.

"The window" Hissed Mr. K pointing his silver magnum towards the glass as everyone held their breath. After a couple of silent moments, the American motioned that he would go out there and look around just in case. Mia gave the single that everyone should be quiet while he was gone, and that's how they stayed until K came back looking distressed.

"I didn't see anyone, but I swear I saw something…" He was murmuring rubbing the gun on the side of his blonde head. Yuki shifted looking very agitated.

"Look, finish what you got to finish talking about, I have things to do. If my toilet hole and his pet isn't out in 5 I'm leaving"

Shuichi's eyes moistened on the verge of tears, "Not that again! Come on Yuki, your supposed to be all vulnerable and nice to me!" But his cries were unheard as the blonde stalked off.

"Damn, well lets make this quick. Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper, plus Yuki will go out there and beat the bad guy up once in for all. Like Ultimacia in Final Fantasy 8, he just doesn't die till you try to beat them up like 7 times. Echo, you keep an eye on our little demon here, we might have to use it. And that's it, show up for show tomorrow unless K says so. Now, we're out, because I don't want to be left!" The boy turned and took Al by the hand leading her out.

"Goodnight everyone!" And like a faithful puppy the pink haired singer ran up to Yuki, who was leaning against one of his many cars smoking another cigarette. His head lifted and saw the both of them behind his golden locks. Yuki dropped the butt stomping it out again, and than went towards the drivers' door not saying anything.

"This totally sucks ass! We're going to have to play tomorrow, I can almost bet on it!" Shuichi whined as they began to drive through the city towards Yuki's home. The blonde kept silent, either listening to the whining, or intently immersed in his own thoughts.

"Shuichi…" The pink haired boy turned in his seat facing her blinking his purple eyes, stopping his rant. The sun started going down, and the street lights were on, the lights flashing in his eyes, giving them that childish sparkle.

"Yea?" Al blushed, fiddling with her fingers suddenly uncomfortable with his attention. But she needed to know, why he left her out of the list of tasks that they had to do for tomorrow. The girl knew she wasn't very powerful, and could only heal them. She was not a lot of help…Gulping down her fears she just blurted it out.

"Was there a reason that…that you didn't mention me in the plan?" His eyes went large surprised at the question as he moved to face the front of the car again. There was a pause of silence between them, the quiet music filling the void.

"I-"

Yuki grunted, "He doesn't want to be distracted"

"What?" She breathed taken back at such a harsh reality.

"Yuki!-"

"You were attacked when you first met the idiot. And than the idiot freaked out, and put himself in danger. Takashi knows you're one of the weaknesses to the hole, so he'll exploit it"

"Geez Yuki, could have been nicer. But Al, I don't know if I could protect you when we go face him…" He trailed off gently, unsure of what to say sensing her discomfort. Shuichi knew she wanted to go and help, but it couldn't be helped that she couldn't protect herself. And Yuki was right, if he took her, than he would be worrying about her care the whole time. He swore to her in that scared bathroom, where Yuki and him made love in numerous amounts of time, that he would take care of her.

"I understand…I'll stay around and try to keep a low profile"

Al pulled away finally, kissing the wound shut after she cleaned it, "Thank you"

Shuichi shook his head, the pink hair flying around.

"No big deal kitten, Yuki took a lot of blood, and I don't want you to starve" He said pleasantly placing a hand on her head. The bell around her neck tinkled as she smiled closing her eyes reveling in the touch. Yuki allowed her to feed from him, he kinda just grunted and took to his room for the night. The singer rubbed his neck stretching on the couch. His cheeks were a little pale, but he still held that lively air around him.

"Shiuchi…are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, I just got to rest up for tomorrow. I have to bring Tatsuha back to Sakuma-san, vampires need their lover. So I cannot imagine what Sakuma-san feels being so far away from Tatsuha, and being deceived by someone who could pass for him" Shuichi got up lifting the blanket over the girl as she laid down.

"You sleep well okay kitten? Today has been a hard day for us all"

She whispered closing her green eyes, "Goodnight Shuichi, Ill see you tomorrow"

"Yea" He whispered, "Tomorrow…Goodnight" He left her side shutting out the light as he quickly slipped into Yuki room. Allegra kept quiet and awake listening to the house noise. There was not going to be any sleep tonight for her.

'I have to make amends with Sakuma-san. He has been nothing but nice to me, and I totally ignored his feelings. I should have understood, he was feeling what I was when Shuichi got hurt.' The girl clutched onto the sheets feeling really stupid. The house finally went quiet, the soft sounds of the bed moving in Yuki's room finally going silent. She hated having to listen to them in there, knowing full well that they were doing things that she wish she could do with her idol. The girl laid still for a couple more moments making sure that they were both asleep before she got up quietly. Allegra knew that she couldn't just sit around and wait for Shuichi to put his life on the line to get Tatsuha back. She took her notebook and tore out a sheet, scribbling down a quick note.

_To Shindou and Yuki-san,_

_I won't leave without saying anything. But I have to do this… I'm going to rescue Tatsuha-san, and bring him back home. Sakuma-san was hurt because of me and I have to try to fix it. I really should of understood his feelings, because I was feeling the same thing. The person who shares your blood, someone you care deeply about, was in danger. I promise I will be back, despite Yuki's deepest wish I wouldn't be. And although I write this, and you take it as me wanting you to come find me, honestly, please don't look for me. I don't want anyone else to be hurt. _

_See you later,_

_Allegra_

Allegra left the note on the couch after she folded her blanket all nice and neat. But as she turned and looked out into the night sky she realized, stupidly, she had no clue where she was going. Yuki probably knew where it was going to happen, but she never asked. So how the heck was she going to save Tatsuha if she had no clue were he was being held?! The girl let out a soft whine plopping back on the couch defeated.

'There's no way I can go and get him if I have no clue…' Suddenly there was a loud tapping sound on the large panes of glass. Allegra quietly got off the couch again and made her way to the window. The boy with moonlight colored hair was standing on the sidewalk tossing a pebble up and down in his hand.

'Keita…' She turned racing to the door, and shoving her bare feet in her tennis shoes and than slipping out the door. Racing down the steps her raven hair flowing behind her, she threw the door to the outside.

"Keita! What are you doing here?" Allegra panted quietly looking up at his jade with her own. He grinned widely dropping the pebble, walking over to face her.

"Hey, Allegra right?" She nodded quickly tilting her head the bell quietly making its noise.

At last catching her breath she quickly questioned him," What are you doing here this late?" Keita ran his fingers through his long silver hair sighing.

"They're not up are they?" He finally said after a moment of silence. The girl blinked her eyes, confused at the inquiry. Suddenly she didn't feel very safe, her usual bodyguards not around, asleep in their bed. And for some reason, she could sense that he knew this, and just wanted to hear her confirmation.

"How did you know I was here?" She pressed, obviously ignoring the question.

"Ah, well that's easy! Tofu is very up to date with all of N-G's bands. And since you were so sudden, they definitely found some information on you…They know that your living here" Keita said mysteriously with a sly grin.

"So why did you come and find me? Are you trying to get information out of me about Bad Luck? Because I wont do that!" The girl said stubbornly, trying her best to look 'tough'. She didn't want to let this guy know that she was scared, and didn't know how to prevent him from taking advantage of it.

He lifted his hands waving them, "No no sweetie, I'm here to help you"

"I know all about their secrets, their other lives" Allegra's face went pale, realizing that he knew about their more dark sides. She leaped forward taking his sleeves, shaking them desperately.

Hysterical she clung onto him babbling, "Please! Don't let it get out I'll go with you if you want! Just don't hurt th-"

"Relax Princess! I'm not going to try to sell you to the media!" Keita laughed at her, highly amused. "I know what you want to do, and I'm here to help you try to get Tatsuha back" Allegra blinked away her threatening tears, staring up at the boy in confusion.

"You what?"

"I know" He replied gently smiling. "I hope I can trust you with a secret" Numbly the girl nodded, totally taken back at the sudden question, and words. He knew about them being vampires, and he wasn't going to tell the news to ruin Bad Luck? He was from a different record company label, so why would he be so nice to them?

"Okay, well I get visions. And I knew that you were going to be leaving tonight to search for something. I didn't know who you were though, so I couldn't really focus on what you wanted. But when I saw you today…and when I concentrated on what you really wanted for, I saw. I saw that you wanted to find the guy that follows Sakuma-san around, Tatsuha. It didn't take much for me to figure out where he was too. There's a temple called the Sanctuary of Master Xin, a little outside of the city. There's a way to go underground it, and that's where' the ritual area is, and that's where you will find Tatsuha" Al's green eyes blinked stunned at the words.

"Visions…Wow…" She suddenly felt jealous at him and his abilities. She had nothing, and other people had all these special abilities. Keita nodded, pointing towards the west.

"Its down there, I suggest to grab a cab and hurry up if you want to do this before they get up" Quickly the Al turned towards the house so she could retrieve her cell phone.

'Oh wait! I got to say th-' But as she turned back to say thanks to the man who told her how she could make Ryu happy, all she saw was an empty street. Keita was gone. Her forehead furrowed, totally taken back at how this person disappeared silently and like a ninja. Allegra rubbed her shoulders in the cool air, feeling very uneasy. But after a moment she realized that he was right, and that she didn't have much time. It would take time to get out of the city, figure the way in, and than sneak Tatsuha out before the sun started to rise. Bad Luck was due to appear at the Convention early, and if she wasn't back by that time, she was afraid that they might look for her and miss their big chance for all that publicity. And Allegra would be damned if she did anything to hurt Shuichi. Quietly sneaking back into Yuki's home she grabbed her cell phone from the charger and snuck back out. Dialing furiously she called up for a cab for down the street.

She was going to find Tatsuha if it was the last thing she would do…

Author's Note: Oh my Goddess, that took forever to write. Darn my evil STAT teacher for taking all my time. I'm glad I finally got it done, I just needed a bit of inspiration. (Which was listening to Anti-Nostalgic ad than In the Moonlight after that while I was going to bed). Ah the wonders of a good daydream. Also, this chapter was hard to write since I had to make Ryuichi upset at Al. I really had a hard time letting Ryu be angry at one of my characters since hes such a loving person. But the way that I wrote it, I couldn't help it you know? Ryuichi is possessive, and kinda crazy, so he needed to storm off and things. The next chapter though is in a spilt POV, since the main characters are in different places. Anyway, I have a few things to explain.

First off, what the heck is a true-namer? A true-namer, came from Dungeons and Dragons. It's a type of spell caster that only need to know the 'true name', the word the universe gives it, to affect. So the words that Phyre babbled, are the 'true names', of Yuki, Shuichi, etc. Hehe, since I don't know what they are exactly, I just ended up putting their names through my language, and just using that.

Second, what the heck is a changeling? Its someone who can change their shape whenever they want. Another Dungeon's and Dragons thing, I loved playing it!

Lastly, what was up with Yuki's toilet comment? Well, I finally got to reading volume 10 of Gravitation, yes sadly, Lena hasn't read all of the Gravitation manga . And I couldn't help but die of laughter hen Yuki called Shuichi a toilet hole, and had to stick it in the story.

Okay, that's all the explanations. If you need me to explain something else for me, than just e mail me!

Yay! Now for a preview!

Okay, so now Al is set that she has to go save Tatsuha, what will happen there? Will she get back in time? And what's up with Keita? The mysterious boy who can have visions, why is he helping? And what about E3? Will Bad Luck have to perform with their Number One fan being missing?

All of that and more in the next installment of, 'Blood Stained Music Sheets', please continue reading my story and please leave comments!


	10. Sheet 10 Sonata For Love

Disclaimer: Woot! I'm so glad I got this far in the story. I totally don't know how long this story is going to last. Its great! Anyway, I don't own any of Maki Murakami's characters, and if I did, I wouldn't share. I'm sure everyone would agree we're lucky that Murakami-san did. Nor do I own the character Mia, she belongs to my friend so if you want to use her than give me a poke and Ill direct ya towards her. But I do own, Al, Air, Echo, Keita, and Takashi. Lastly, I want to say that this chapter is going to be written differently than the others. I am going to have it in two out of character POV's, only because Al left the rest of the group. Both sides are important to follow ya know? M'kay, now that the important serious stuff is done and over with, so now onto the show! Just don't forget to leave comments!

**Blood Stained Music Sheets**

Sheet 10; Sonata for Love

By:

Summoner Hirelena Sakamotou

The taxi ride was the longest ride Allegra ever had, other than the first car ride to her Aunt Lil's house. Her frail body was tense and almost on the verge of quivering in the streetlight lit back seat.

"Hey you okay back there?" From behind the pane of glass the driver eyed her carefully. The girl nodded back, forcing a smile on her small pink lips. In all honestly she didn't feel very good at all, her stomach was twisting and turning underneath her clothes. But it was a small price to pay for her to set things right with everyone. If she got back Tatsuha than Ryuichi wouldn't be angry with her, and if she survived than that would mean that Yuki would have to accept her as more than a pet. More than just a stray that is depending on her Muse's power. She desperately wanted to be accepted by the writer, and what better way to do that than by getting his brother back?

"Yea, I'm fine" She responded trying to sound as excided as she could. "I just had to go to the temple and get guidance" The man stayed still for a moment and than nodded sagely as if he understood. It wasn't usual for him to take people up to temples for some kind of spiritual thing. And although it was the middle of the night, the girl was in pajamas and she was obviously upset he could understand the sudden desire for spiritual guidance. The car than took a slow turn onto a dark country looking road. As the car began its bumpy rise up the old beaten down road Al clutched onto her nervous stomach, now visually shaking. This was it, and there was no turning back. The tires of the car crunched and made loud grinding noises as it drove on the dirt road up to the large rustic and ancient looking building. It was like an old feudal time movie, surrounded by old overshadowing trees and dead leaves blowing in the wind.

"Well here we are…" The taxi driver uneasily announced leaning back in the seat stopping the car. Al's fingers dug into her pocket not taking her eyes off of the scene, the skin crawling with fright.

"You owe me 800 yen" Not only did it look like a feudal movie, it looked like a horror movie waiting to happen. She handed the money over and than reached out touching the cold metal of the door handle.

"Thanks…" Pushing down the handle she got out of the car suddenly feeling exposed in the large Shindou Shuichi Fanclub tee-shirt. The car revved behind her and than turned to drive away, the noise echoing in the dark as the girl was left alone. The ground crunched under the girls shoes as she slowly began to walk to the large and threatening Sanctuary of Master Xin. It was dark on the inside, and the porch looked very weatherworn. There was not one piece of evidence that someone was staying here or taking care of the Sanctuary.

Putting her hands on her arms her green eyes swept the area, 'There is some way in…'

Allegra had no idea where to look for the entrance Keita told her about. Moving towards the trees on the side of the Sanctuary she couldn't help remembering in the movies that tree branches usually lead to secret passage ways. Coming up to the first tree, Al looked up with her sea green pools reaching out to take the wood. Yanking down at the first branch she could reach she gave it a good tug the loud noise of rustling tree breaking the silence.

Nothing.

Letting out a sigh the girl continued to pull and yank at nature finding absolutely nothing.

'Guess its not here' Shivering the girl turned to the house realizing now that she probably had to go in to find the secret passage. Inwardly she shuddered hating the idea as she went to lift her foot onto the porch. As her foot hovered above the step Allegra felt something wasn't right. A chilly breeze blew from under the space between the wooden planks; it brushed up her slim leg, like death trying to make a pass at her. Something was wrong. She put her feet back firmly on the ground, bending at her knees to look at the space between the steps. It was like staring into a black hole that didn't suck you in. Allegra shuddered feeling the stream of chilled air, cooling the springtime warmth around her.

'This must be it' Moving to the side of the staircase she got down on all fours, silently cursing at the moist ground. The feeling of squishy bitter earth on her skin and hands was not pleasant as she cautiously began to crawl under the structure. Than as if the night engulfed her, Al was gone.

Her heart suddenly stopped, and her stomach left her as she fell in a hole that opened up to her touch, like Alice in Wonderland. The girl screamed as if her life depended on it as she felt like she was free falling down an endless hole of nothingness. Than after what seemed an eternity she felt herself slow down, gravity finally keeping her from splattering on whatever floor this hole had. Allegra struggled to breathe, her throat now raspy from the frightful screams in the dark. She couldn't tell where she was, but she could feel no breeze, just frozen static air all around. But as she assessed the air, the girl felt herself deliberately being shifted in the air so her feet would be pointing to what she guessed was down with small intelligent seeming breezes.

'What's going on… ?' Al's feet finally eased onto something solid, leaving the girl blinded in the dark. Suddenly Allegra didn't feel as confident in her plan as she was before she got in the taxi. This was bad, with all that noise that she made on the way down there was no way they didn't hear her. Her heart stopped as she heard quiet shuffling and than a sudden appearance of a small light blinded her. It danced to the side, and grew into a flame on a tall white candle, lighting up the area around them.

Allegra's green eyes lit up finally able to see the familiar lead of ASK, "Keita, what are you doing here?"

She was so ecstatic she didn't have to do this plan alone that she took a step to hug him. But as she moved in closer, she finally noticed, that he was not alone. Her hands went to her mouth trying hard to hold back the cry, seeing the glowing yellow eyes speckled with red under Takashi's dark hair. Al turned the bell on her neck tinkling with the jerky movements as she tried to get away from this obvious set up.

"Ah, ah, ah… Where do you think your going?" The girl winced as she felt that heated hand squeeze her scrawny arm. She almost fell backwards as he yanked her back, the grin of a rapist on his flushed lips. Keita's silver hair flickered in the candlelight moving to face the two a frown on his face. The girl was struggling in the arms of the taller, threatening man. She never imagined that it would have ended up this way, as she felt cold sweat form on her body. At that moment she was starting to wish she never went through with this half baked rescue plan. Al's eyes burned with tears as she lifted her head staring up into the mustard eyes of her enemy.

The girl slowly stopped her struggle, "Please-"

"Ah you're doing that human thing, what's it? Mmm…Begging!" He lowered his head, brushing his icy nose against her neck. "Please, do it again"

Allegra stiffened, her normally bright green eyes now spilling out tears. Her stomach lurched at the touch feeling completely vulnerable to whatever Takashi wished to do with her. He was stronger, he knew more about his powers, there was no way for her to even try to compete with him.

But even though as she was thinking this her arms were jerking to free themselves, 'I'm trapped…' Desperately she wrenched her eyes from the male who held her to Keita. There was a wild look in her eyes, pleading, fright, and everything between flashing in the pools. He blinked his wide eyes at hers than turned his head away, hiding them behind the silver tresses.

The color went from her face as she finally fully understood, "No…" Al couldn't believe how stupid she was for following the lead of ASK so blindly. Of course the rival band would do what it could to distract and upset their competition.

'Stupid…stupid…' Keita began to move silently through the dimly lit passage way prompting the other male to slip his hand around her small wrist causing her to stumble forward and cry out. But it didn't bother the boys none as they silently continued down the paved walkway. Soon they came upon a huge open room with silent flowing moving clumps of black robes. They parted, or maybe avoided the trio, as they stalked in. And although the robed figures never turned to stare at them, the girl felt their eyes on her.

"Where are you taking me?" Al whispered, bowing her eyes away from the mysterious black robes. Their eyes lingered, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand.

'They're all vampires…' She wanted to run back to Yuki's home, back there she knew that she was protected from other vampires touching her. Here…here…she was powerless to protect herself from more seasoned vampires. Takashi wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing Al against his chilled body.

"Well, since I know what you're here for, I feel obligated to reward your hard work. Don't you feel like you should reward her?" The silver haired boy blew out the candle now that they were in the lighted room, his lips pursed together in a sexy lazy movement. Keita lifted his head slowly and nodded a mischievous smile on his lips. Allegra felt sick to her stomach, this just utterly reeked of secret agendas against her. There was no answer as they crossed the seemingly door-less circular room, forcing her to turn around so that she couldn't see their secret entrance. As she was being turned back by Keita, the dank smell of stale air hitting her sensitive nose, Takashi lit a new candle. The turned vampire girl started to back up, fear suddenly stealing her breath. They wanted to take her to a darkened underground area, further away from any type of help. She shook her head, the black curtain flying everywhere, as she murmured, "No"

Takashi's long arm whipped out grabbing the girl by the wrist a wide smile on his flushed lips.

"Oh you're not going to throw your reward back in our face, lets' go" He turned towards the tunnel still holding onto Allegra dragging her in. Keita followed relighting the candle, and shutting the passageway behind them. The tunnel was claustrophobic, as their long shadows danced across the walls. Slowly the dim light at the end of the tunnel was growing, the sound of shuffling coming to their ears. Al had no idea what was waiting for her at the end of the tunnel, more robed creatures? Something more mysterious? Or maybe Takashi wasn't the highest person in this chain, maybe someone was actually controlling him? Echo never said that he was working alone at the top, in fact she had no idea. She bit her lip out of her nervous habit, as they marched into the light.

"Wakey wakey Priest-man" Takashi greeted to the raggedy young male body hanging from the far off wall. The girl was let go of, Keita placing his hands on her tiny shoulders to remind her she was still their captive.

The demon lifted his hand and cupped it under her chin lifting it to the wall calling out, "Hey, you got a visitor" Al stared up at the body in horror. There were cuts and bruises along the area where he was being hanged by the ankles and wrists. This man struggled, and was obviously trying to fight back by the look of the rest of the nasty bruises which decorated his chest under the Buddhist prayer beads. His black hair was dirty and tossed, covering his face.

"Priest?" Allegra whispered, suddenly forgetting where she was. The man on the wall must be the one that everyone was looking for, Tatsuha. The dark hair fell back from his face, as he lifted his head, opening his dark brown eyes. They were dull, tired, and emotionally drained as he focused on the little group standing in front of him. His gaze fell on the girl, and his out of it look suddenly sharpened into a hateful glare to Takashi.

"You bastard, you brought a little girl?! How sinful can you be?" The small girl's body shuddered, feeling the same hate coming from this man that came from Yuki. The voice was the same, the bodies…the raw emotion. Al's breath was taken from her as she stared up into his eyes, he had no idea who she was, and he was trying to protect her; obviously at the risk of his own physical punishment, or worst. Apparently he got all the morality, and goodness out of the family.

Keita laughed, "Tatsuha, you should be thankful to her instead of sending her away. She was sent on a special mission to rescue you by your darling brother" Tatsuha huffed turning his head away.

"My brother is low and all, but he would never send a child to do his job" Takashi's lips pressed together in a line, angered at such an unruffled response. But than his lips slowly relaxed into a grin, the small pearl teeth poking out like a snake. He moved in front of Al smiling as his palm lifted to her face, his fingers dragging down her forehead and down her neck to her chest. The man whispered a few words in the process, an immediate calm, and drowsiness coming over her.

"Wh…what…" Al was struggling to keep herself awake, the call of sleep overpowering her as her green eyes fluttered closed. The girl's body became limp as Keita scooped her up in his arms, cradling her like a baby. Tatsuha never moved his head back, not reacting at all to the soft shuffling of Keita walking away towards a large silver looking box. Takashi moved over there with the two, opening the top of it up with an easy wave of his hand.

"If you're not going to be nice with me, you're going to have to do some babysitting than" The taller male bent down sliding the girl in the empty harsh box. Once Al's unflinching body settled, the leader moved his hand again closing it with his unseen power.

His dark clothes made quiet shuffling sounds as he turned towards the entrance followed by his partner, "Isn't it a wonderful thing to have such intelligent followers? They make the most wonderful things. Oh and if someone comes for her, tell them it's impossible to get her out alive" And with that the pair was gone from the small dungeon, leaving the girl and Tatsuha in the dim light of burning candles.

'Shit' The male lifted his head the dark eyes watching the silver box at the other end of the room. Totally out of his reach, and totally out of his power to help her. If this wasn't a trick by Takashi, which might be possible, than there was an innocent girl in that box who Yuki was desperate enough to send to save him.

'What the heck were you thinking you idiot?' Yuki may not be a saint, but, that would be beyond where would the lowest moral line would be. Yet…

This wouldn't have been the first time that Tatsuha was fooled by this demon. He would shift his image into other people that he was familiar with and than tease him, try to leak out information from him. It was a sick game he always played, so the monk to protect those on the outside, especially his dear Ryuichi, swore not to fall for something like a wolf in sheep's clothing again. His dark eyes that stung from staring so hard at the silver box slowly closed as his small bruised lip whispered an ancient and earnest Buddhist prayer for strength, forgiveness, and the power to see lies.

**Gravi's POV:**

"Mm…" Shuichi shifted in the soft warm sheets towards the soft familiar smoky and male scent of Yuki. He was still half asleep, lost between the incoming morning light and the loving dull aches of last night. Yuki was frustrated at Shuichi's concert problems, and his own deadline which he had been ignoring, so the pink singer was the perfect way to release the pressure. Shuichi felt his lips curl up into a pleased smile, reliving the scenes over and over again.

"-HEY TOLIET HOLE!"

Shuichi cried jumping up and out of bed "Ah!" His sleepy purple eyes tilted up at his tall, handsome blonde alarm. Yuki stood there his arms crossed over his half buttoned dark blue shirt barely covering his pale muscular chest, glaring down at the boy in annoyance. He had been standing there for more than 5 minutes calling out for his lover to wake up from what seem to be a pleasant daydream.

Shuichi rubbed his eyes quickly trying to waken them, "What is it Yuki?" A mischievous smile crawled on his lips as he sat on his knees leaning over.

"You just can't wait until tonight to continue what we did last night mm? Okay than I-"

"Your pet ran away last night, she found her way out" The blonde easily said reaching over to the table picking up the mug of coffee placing it to his lips. Shuichi's purple eyes blinked, suddenly serious.

"What?"

Yuki began to move towards the door, feet softly patting the ground. "The girl, she ran off. Left some note saying not to follow her" But before he could touch the door handle, the singer ran past him and to the hallway. His feet slid across the wooden floor into the living room his eyes plastered on the neatly made couch. His face twisted into a stunned hurt expression, as he crashed right into a chair. Yuki sighed in his computer other room hearing the loud pained cries of the singer begging him to come over and kiss his boo boos. The purple eyes of Shuichi flew over the paper reading the mixed print and cursive words, disbelief replacing the look of stunned surprise. The pink haired singer cursed loudly turning back to the bedroom in his large boxers reaching out to snatch his cell phone from the charger. His fingers dance across the pad to the familiar number that he always called when he needed help or advice.

"Hiro, you there man?" Shuichi asked after the pick up click sounded in the phone.

"Shuichi? Man, why are you calling this early?" The guitarist sounded tired, slurring the question. Shuichi quickly told his best friend what was going on, and after a moment Hiro sounded fully awake and was shuffling himself out of bed.

"Are you serious she went out by herself to get Tatsuha? She couldn't wait?!" Mia was on the other side, murmuring seething words about how she hung around stupid selfish people.

Shuichi bit his fingertip growling softly, "She wanted to make it up to Sakuma-san apparently. She thinks she upset him. But what I don't get was how did she know where he was? Ask Mia if she told her will ya man?" The singer was already reaching for his new pair of dark boxers after throwing his old ones on the floor. The blonde female vampire called from the other end, that she had no clue who told her, and that she was hurt that anyone even asked her.

"I may think she's a little pet, but I would not put her in harms way like that"

Hiro sighed, "Look its 9:30 am, let's get everyone together and than we'll decide what to do, okay Shu?" The pink haired singer nodded zipping his khaki shorts.

"Yea, good idea man-Gah!" Shuichi fell on the ground hearing the normal crashing of K through the living room window.

"Shuichi?! Hey what's that?" His best friend cried suddenly worried. Shuichi maybe be able to hold his own in a fight, but Hiro could never forgive himself if he wasn't there to back his best friend up.

"Damn K. Hiro we'll meet at Pel's with Echo, later!" Clicking the end button Shuichi ran out of the room pulling the large orange hoodie over his head.

"Damn it!" Yuki stood in the room his teeth bared in a snarl. When Shuichi came through the door his golden eyes shot daggers at him.

"You, brat! Keep this idiot from breaking my windows! He already owes me millions of yen in repair!" And with that the writer stormed out of the room, fed up, annoyed and with a splitting headache.

"K, you gotta stop doing that…" But the blonde fighter wasn't paying any attention. His pistol and his gaze pointed to the empty couch as his face turned serious.

"What happened Shindou?" Shuichi's body slowly fell into a slouch as he bent down picking up the paper that he dropped in his shock. Shoving it in their managers face he let out a long sigh. K's blue eyes quickly devoured the page, his lips turning into an ear to ear grin.

"So, she had enough balls to go out on her own to get Tatsuha?" Shuichi's jaw dropped as he watched the amused American burst out into laughter.

"K! Its not funny! She could be in serious trouble, hurt or killed! Don't you care?" He fell to his knees burying his face in his hands.

"She's out there… by herself. Trying her best to prove herself…to prove to Yuki! God! Doesn't anyone care how hard she tries?" Shuichi was babbling, not even forming complete sentences as he sat there sniffling under his cotton candy hair. K reached out his hand about to say something but stopped as he saw Yuki appear in the door frame.

"Idiot" Shuichi lifted his head, the sound of Yuki's gruff voice stopping his tears.

"She never had to prove herself. I was just sick of her trying to claim my hole" His hand easily racked through his blonde hair while he spoke. His lover stared dumbfounded into his golden eyes for a moment, before a smile crossed his childlike face.

"Well, she thinks she's not worthy because you were so worried about your hole" Shuichi got up looking up at K. "Let's get going, we're meeting with everyone before the opening of the Con" The crazed American nodded moving towards the broken window. And all the while Shuichi ran over to his boyfriend tossing his arms around the thin body.

Leaning up to his ear, the singer whispered, "I'd never stray Eiri…" And with a quick nibble of the pale sensitive ear of Yuki, Shuichi flew away disappearing outside the window.

The big brown eyes of Fujisaki turned from his sheet music to the window as Shuichi and K slid in the familiar club. "Ah there they are. Shindou-san what are we going to do? We got to get her back from him before the concert!"

"There isn't enough time!" Echo replied sipping tea.

"She's right" Their Producer sighed, taking the glasses off his face and cleaning them.

"As of last night after everyone went home, Bad Luck is due to give two concerts today." There was a moment of silence as this new piece of information slowly sunk into their brains.

"ARE YOU FLIPPIN SERIOUS?!" All three members screamed at the mousey male. Sakano burst out into tears as he fell to his knees apologizing like a cheating husband.

"I'm not surprised" Everyone turned to the changeling on the other side of Echo's table.

It grinned a wide knowing grin, "I mean of course, you guy's had to fake your other concert. So the company had to make sure those who didn't see it or those who thought they didn't see it did" The purple eyes of Shuichi blinked confused, his nose crinkling.

"But I thought Yuki forced everyone to think that they had a good time"

Hiro sighed running his fingers through his crimson hair, "Apparently someone confused the brainwashed people enough to cause suspicion"

"None the less, we are booked to play twice today" Everyone fell quiet, unsure of what to think about this situation. They, or at least Fujisaki and Sakano, were ecstatic that Bad Luck wouldn't miss the opportunity to play for the mass media, but it also hampered their time constraint. Tonight was the night of the New Moon, and they needed to go get their comrades from whatever Takashi plans on doing to them before nightfall.

"And there's no way to sneak out since there is only an hour between the concerts" Mia pointed out crossing her arms over her black tank top.

"There really isn't much that we can do is there?"

Shuichi let out a groan shaking his head, "No there isn't! We have to go on with the show, there's no way we'd be allowed to be late!" The original female vampire huffed loudly in annoyance setting down her tea.

"You guy's give up too easily. They only require the artists known as Bad Luck, not their staff" The purple eyes of Shuichi suddenly lit up with hope. Turning to the blonde American and the meek Producer he flailed his arms.

"K! Sakano! You guys can go figure out where they're at and you can go down there and check stuff out" K got up from his seat and saluted with a wide grin.

"Sir Yes Sir, Intel mission accepted" The Producer's jaw finally closed, reached out and grabbed Shuichi's shoulder. "But Shin-"

"There is no buts" The pink haired pop star replied seriously. "We have a responsibility to stop whatever the heck Takashi is about to do. That's why you chose us right Echo? Its our destiny to stop them like the Astro Rangers!"

Hiro reached his long arm over and than promptly shoved Shuichi's head into a headlock, "What are you dense?! This isn't TV, and we're not 10! Its life or death!" The demon girl brushed her hair back, mimicking a normal high school teenager.

"Let him think whatever he wants, as long as the plot finishes with a happy ending" The two boys grinned at one another as Sakano looked at his watch.

"Its time everyone, Bad Luck has to get going before they can go to the Convention center for wardrobe and makeup"

"It is my job to make sure that my watches are well feed, onward towards food!" The blonde Manager grinned pressing the gun on the back on Hiro, pushing all 3 out the door.

It wasn't long until the boys ate their food and was placed into the arms of the convention's make up artists, and wardrobe. And while they were doing this K and Sakano managed to sneak out, past the scurrying bodies of the workers.

"And just where is that adorable girl that you guys just hired?" One of the make up girls inquired flashing a wide smile, teeth flashing white. Shuichi shifted in his chair his purple eyes bowed slightly.

"Um, she's got the day off, I mean its just a part time job"

"Hi everyone!" Bad Luck and the staff looked up seeing the familiar pink bunny head appear in the doorway.

The girls in the room giggled flirtatiously loudly waving, "Hello Sakuma-san and Kumagoro" The stuff animal disappeared quickly, and was replaced by the musical idol himself in a messy tee shirt and khaki's.

"Sakuma-san, what are you doing here?" He smiled goofily to the girls, scratching his head.

"Can you guys excuse us? We got lots of secret artist things to talk about" The girls blinked at one another a little taken back at being dismissed so quickly. But that didn't last long as Ryu shifted over to them, whimpering and batting his eyes like a spoiled 5 year old.

"Okay! We're about done here anyway so we'll just go grab a snack!" And with that they left the room shutting the door quietly behind them; Ryu waving them off happily his back to the band members.

"So Sakuma-san wh-"

"What's going on Shuichi?" The famous singer's voice dropped octaves. Bad Luck's singer sunk into the chair, suddenly uncomfortable with being pointed out. When Ryuichi was upset, the world should be scared.

Shuichi laughed nervously waving his arms in the air gently, "Nothings wrong Sakuma-san wha-" The pink haired boy gasped quietly as Nittle Grasper's lead suddenly leaned over him the granite mixing with the cotton.

"Don't lie to me…" He breathed softly, sending shivers up the smaller boy's skin. Shuichi blushed lightly feeling the heat well up in his body, he couldn't just lie to his mentor, idol, giver of blood.

'If I tell him though…' The pink haired boy sunk a little more into the seat unsure of what to do. If he told Ryu that Allegra ran off to find Tatsuha, than all hell would break loose. Never come between a vampire and their bonded.

'But how would I feel if I was in Sakuma's position? Wouldn't I want him to tell me too? What right do I have?...' The boy's heart was soon filled with guilt and hurt, he knew that it wasn't right to keep him away form it.

"Sakuma-san-"

"Shuichi don't! I-" The flushed lips of Ryu curled back in a loud animalistic growl at the guitarist. The singer under him almost leapt up in fright, scared at such an unnatural noise coming from his friend. Fujisaki and Hiro just stood there frozen in fear, uncertain as what to think of such a strange outburst. Ryu's eyes turned away from the red head slowly and focused back to the purple ones of Shuichi.

He repeated, "What happened"

Shuichi breathed slowly, trying to say this as carefully as possible, "Sakuma-san, Allegra ran off last night while we were asleep. Right now we don't know where she's at…" His hard eyes never wavered as the pink haired singer took another breath.

"She left Sakuma-san, to find Tatsuha" Shuichi's purple eyes lifted slowly, looking straight into the deep blue eyes of Ryu. And if his guilt was bad, he felt worst looking at his idol. Nittle Grasper's lead singer was standing there just like he was slapped.

"What?" He whispered after a moment of silence.

"I know I should have let you known but-"

"Tatsuha…" The larger male pulled away now standing straight in front of the chair. He began to bite his lip; batting his most eyes.

"I'm sorry" Shuichi softly said reaching out to touch the pale arm of Ryu.

"Where is she?" Was all he could say.

Authors Note:

Okay, so the Astro Rangers are a joke/pun thing to make fun of Power Rangers, and what they were based off of in Japan. I was reading MeruPuri and the main male loves a set of 'Power Ranger' like guys called Sparkle Rangers. It made me laugh so much I had to add my own.

Um, what can I say? Ive been a bad bad catgirl who can't keep up on her stories. Stupid college wont leave me alone to write my fanfiction. Anyway, here's Sheet 10, at long last. Im really happy its done, although I'm not extremely happy with the outcome. I felt rushed since I wanted it out by the New Moon which is tonight. But I can now take a moment and think about how I am going to tackle the 11th Sheet. Ryu's upset, and its hard for me to deal with an upset Ryu-chan. I mean, who wouldn't want to keep Ryu blissfully happy?

I don't have a next Sheet preview sadly, my bad everyone. I wanted to get it in before midnight, and I got sidetracked, my adopted lil bro Graduated tonight. Congrat's 07! But I'll have a new chapter up soon hopefully!

Love you all, and keep reading and reviewing. I love reviews! Peace love, and cotton candy!


	11. Sheet 11 Con Freddo

Disclaimer: So I don't own Gravitation, Maki Murakami-san does. I really love and appreciate her for creating these wonderful characters. Anyway, I do own, Allegra, Airlia, Echo, Takashi, Keita, and Phyre. I don't own Mia that belongs to one of my good friends, and if you need her just message me and I'll gladly lead you to her. And now to the fun part! Hehe I didn't think that my story would last this long honestly and I'm ecstatic that it did! I also appreciate every single person that commented and I want to thank each and every person that did. I love you all, and I want you to know I take every review to heart, and that it does help keep me inspired enough to do my story. Anyway, enough of the nostalgic stuff, onto the good stuff! The story! This unique title means, 'with terror emphasizing'

_**Blood Stained Music Sheets**_

Sheet 11; Con Freddo

"Where is she?" Was all he could manage to say. It was an emotional moment for the pink haired singer, he didn't want to say that he didn't know where she was. Ryuichi was not one who took bad news very well, and Shuichi just hated to see him upset. And this was already killing him.

"Sakuma-san…" He diverted his eyes, "I wish I could tell you, but honestly I don't know where she is. Allegra ran off in the middle of the night saying she was going to look for Tatsuha. We didn't even know until the next morning"

"Which is a little weird"

Everyone turned their eyes to Suguru as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "She didn't give any signs that she knew were he was. Why didn't she say anything?"

"Excuse me, Bad Luck?" A knock came to the door of their dressing room interrupting the conversation. The door opened and a small woman appeared in the doorframe her other hand holding onto the mike.

"Bad Luck, you're on in like 7 minutes okay? Please make your way to the stage asap" And with a wave of her hand she was gone leaving the door wide open.

"We'll talk after the concert, just go out there and break a leg okay Shuichi?" Ryu tossed his arms around the singer suddenly turning back into his playful self. He disappeared outside into the hallway leaving Bad Luck alone in the dressing room.

"Hiro, Fujisaki" They looked towards their leader, finally able to move broken from Ryu's gaze. Shuichi reached up and grabbed his yellow coat collar flipping it up for dramatic flair.

"I need you both to really have my back today. We need this gig…so we can't look like we're rushing out of here to fight the baddies. Okay?" They both nodded getting up from their chairs. Hiro made his way over to his best friend his long arms pulling his face into his broad chest. The smaller boy wiggled being slightly suffocated against the larger body.

"Oh man Shu! This is exactly the life that we've been dreaming of! Remember? When we were kids and we wanted to save the world with the power of our music!" The smaller boy grinned once he could breathe pushing him away gently.

"Whatever, come on guys, lets give 'em a show they'll never forget! BAD LUCK FOREVER!" He cheered racing out the door waving his arms around like a mad man, suddenly getting his energy back. Hiro grinned putting his hand in his scarlet locks scratching his head.

"Well, its good to see that he's finally accepting what's going on…"

The younger boy looked up confused, "What do you mean, didn't he know what he was in for with this new type of life?" Hiro shook his head scooping up the handle of his guitar bag.

"No, life changes and him don't mix very well. Shuichi could never deal easily with it, even if it was just the new hair dyes" He laughed as they left the dressing room waving mindlessly at the squealing fangirls who got back stage passes. The crowd was already cheering like crazy, it was like a mob out here, and a crazy house back stage with people racing around like mice. They found Shuichi by the large stage curtains very slowly poking his head around to check out the waves upon waves of bodies out there.

"Hiro, Fujisaki, you ready?" Hiro popped open his hard case on the table near the stage entrance pulling out his precious guitar.

With one fluid movement he grinned, "Aren't I always ready to rock with you?" The announcer that was rousing up the crowd finally calling Bad Luck to the stage.

"At least if we ruin this concert here isn't in vain" Touma's cousin said dramatically with a sigh. Charging out the three boys tore through each song they had planned for the previous night's concert.

And by the time they realized it the first concert of the day was done and over with, "Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoyed us!" Shuichi brushed off the rolling sweat beads that were forming on his head waving to the screaming crowd before exiting the stage. He was still beaming with pride even though he rushed through the concert. Every moment on that stage was such a rush that he couldn't help but put everything on the back burner.

"Shindou-san, what a great performance!" His purple eyes moved from his band mates to the silver haired Keita. But little did Shuichi know Keita's grin and clapping wasn't due to their concert, but the fact that he knew what was going on behind Bad Luck's mask. He knew that they were desperate to find that girl, and the monk. They didn't know that he was promised by that demon that he would get revenge for the lost of ASK's Taki. Keita knew that it was Bad Luck's fault that his idol left ASK, not some stupid rumor about internal disagreements.

"Thanks Keita" Shuichi forced a smile back with a happy wave. Every time something ASK related came up to him it never settled right with good reason. But since ASK was being lead by someone not Taki, he thought that he should give them another chance. Even with the bad taste and weird vibs. The pink haired boy opened his mouth to say something but the loud Nittle Grasper ring tone interrupted them.

"Sorry but that's my phone!" He suddenly ran into his room a grin plastered on his face. No matter what the situation was, 'Be There' always made him feel good.

"Shindou-san!" Sakano wailed on the other end of the phone. Crying and babbling over the speakers in the background and the yelling from the crowd all Shuichi could do was yell back.

"Sakano! Sakano I can't understand you!"

"K-san, No! Don't kidnap a taxi driver! NO!!" Suddenly there was static and Sakano's voice got smaller and smaller until-

K happily announced, "Shuichi! I found out where she is!" The purple eyes of Shuichi bugged out clutching onto the cell phone.

"That's great K! Where is she?!" His heart leapt with the news. K didn't take anytime figuring out where Allegra was at. That saved them time tracking her down so as soon as the concert was over they could go get her and Tatsuha before the New Moon. Case closed, world saved, and they could go back to paying attention to what was most important. Bad Luck.

"How did you know?"

Over the sound of honking and Sakano's wailing K answered, "Oh, well this one of a few taxi's that run around your neighborhood at that time of night! Didn't take long to pry out the information on your Kitten, apparently they dropped her off at the old Sanctuary of Master Xin's late last night."

"Gah, a little far-"

"No problem! Your Manager, Mister K shall go over to the Sanctuary Temple thing, and plot our move!"

"Eh?! Wait a minute!-" But he never got to finish the phone clicked off signaling the ending of the call. Shuichi pushed back his cotton pink hair nervously staring at the phone. In normal situations he wouldn't have to worry about K, but being covert was definitely not one of his strong suits.

"Shuichi?" Hiro poked his head in the door frame blinking at his best friend. The only time when he stares that intently at the phone was when his precious Yuki was going to call. The singer lifted his head broken from the spell the cell had on him.

"Hey man it looks likes your brain just took a vacation what's up?" Shuichi sighed heavily putting the phone back on the table.

"Sakano called, K knows where Allegra and Tatsuha are at" The red eyes of the guitarist grew with surprise.

"Wow, K never disappoints! Where are they?"

Shuichi put down the phone, "At the old Sanctuary of Master Xin's…Apparently the two of them are going undercover"

"Uhoh…" Hiro ran his fingers through his thick tresses.

"Well…I guess we can't really do anything about it now…We just gotta trust Mister K, mm?" Wrapping his long arm around his best friends' shoulders he let out his carefree grin. Shuichi nodded his head after a moment smiling.

"Your right Hiro! Now come on, lets give these people a show that even Yuki can't erase!" They both dramatically pointed and charged towards the door.

"Hold on there boys!" Suddenly Mia was in the door frame. They skidded to a stop clinging onto one another. Mia was scary when she wanted to be.

"What's up?" The guitarist questioned, "We gotta get Fujisaki and get to the stage again" She sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bad news, guess who followed after K and Sakano?" They both blinked blankly shrugging at the blonde.

"Sakuma-san! He ran off after seeing K and Sakano leave" Shuichi's face went pale letting go of his best friend.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey you guys what's going on?" Touma's cousin walked in cold water bottles in hand.

"Sakuma-san followed Mister K and they're heading towards the Sanctuary" The singer babbled tears forming in his eyes. He could handle K racing over for recon, but his idol too?! Ryu was like a god to him, and if anything bad happened to him…

"Wait a minute though Shindou-san, what is at Master Xin's?" Fujisaki, even after all the time he spent with the energetic singer, could not understand a word of his speedy babble. Shuichi stopped for a moment grabbing the smaller boy's shoulders in aggravation.

"_They_. Are. There" At once his brown eyes grew with understanding.

"But why would he go ahead of us?"  
The red head gave a lopsided smile, "Your too young Fujisaki to understand. Tatsuha…is there. His other half his missing…" The pink haired singer let go of the small shoulders clutching his hand to his chest.

"God…Its all my fault…Sakuma, Tatsuha, and Allegra" The purple eyes were streaming tears now. People precious to him were having their lives threatened because as usual he threw himself into something larger than life.

"If I didn't accept Echo's offer…If I just thought about it-"

"Stop it Shuichi!' Hiro sternly cut in staring down at his friend. Shuichi felt his heart stop feeling the disapproving tone as he looked up into those red eyes. He hated the thought of anyone disapproving him, especially his best friend. Hiro always backed him up, so when Hiro spoke up he always had a good reason.

"Look, we still have time. Sakuma-san isn't stupid, you and I both know that!"

Fujisaki piped in, "Yea! That's right, although he may want to go in and save Uesugi-san he wouldn't do anything to endanger him!" Shuichi stared at both of his band mates and the bored looking Mia. They were right, Ryuichi wanted his Tatsuha back and there wasn't anyway he would endanger Yuki's brother. Thus, keeping both Allegra and him safe from unnecessary crossfire. He rubbed his reddened eyes with his pale hand smiling his goofy Shuichi brand smile.

"Plus, all of us agreed! You shouldn't blame yourself when we made a group decision"

"Mm…" Bad Luck's singer smiled even more, the sparkle and life coming back into his eyes.

"Thanks you guys! Your right!" Fujisaki handed him a water bottle and one to Hiro mischievously smiling.

"Well its time you guys to go embarrass ourselves with another rushed concert"

"Kampai!" They cried out toasting one another, than chugging the water down. Except for Fujisaki of course, who daintily drank his bottled water like normal civilized people.  
"Go on guys, I'll have you a ride by the time you finish on stage" The blonde stepped out of their way allowing them to race out towards the stage. To their surprise, Keita was nowhere to be found even though he was just right there. The second concert went without a hitch finishing with their current top hit, 'In the Moonlight'. With the crowd happy and their duty to N-G Pro. fulfilled the band and Mia piled into a taxi and began their race to the broken down Sanctuary. There was no plan…no idea what the scene would be, or how to approach it. But afternoon was slowly fading into night. There was a slew of photographers and reporters to deal with and even though they were super national warriors, they couldn't forget their P.R.

Shuichi was in the back fidgeting between Hiro and Fujisaki. He already called Yuki to let him know what was going on, and hearing him go, 'On my way. Don't do anything dumb', should have made him ecstatically happy but…something wasn't sitting right. Shuichi thought that Yuki would sound more ecstatic once they found his brother's whereabouts. But as normal he writer sounded distant, uncaring, and annoyed. Not only that but something wasn't right with Allegra. Usually she radiated emotion towards him, but he girl was unusually silent. He didn't like the unsettling quiet, and the possibilities behind the silence…

Ryuichi found his way into the building soon after K and Sakano arrived and disappeared on the scene. He didn't even care that Touma had followed him. Nothing was going to distract him from getting back his precious lover from Takashi's plan. The building smelt musty, old, and made the hairs on the back of Ryu's neck stand on end. The hallways were dusty, the light barely able to come through the brittle and sun darkened paper windows. But it didn't matter, the pair didn't need the light to trap a pair of black robe wearing monsters. Touma couldn't believe what he found when they stripped the robes off of them. The President didn't know if Ryu realized it or not but as they slipped the robes on their bodies, he noticed something wrong with the way they moved. After the singer got his Kumagoro to bring them around the corner and Touma manipulated the wooden floors to pin down their legs and wrists he saw how slow, clumsy way they wiggled against their restraints.

'Mindless drones' His piercing blue eyes glared at them as they lifted the hoods over their heads. It might be a problem for them to sneak in and blend if they are under mental control.

"Sakuma-san, we must be careful, these guys are following someone's mental control" But Ryu wasn't paying any attention, tucking his Kumagoro under the robe securely. His teeth were bared, his eyes lost that childish sparkle that caused his fans to fall in love with him. Someone messed with his lover, there was no forgiveness for the people responsible for making him lose sleep, making him weak from minimal blood. The blonde had to quicken his pace to keep up with the singer as they stormed down the small hallways. They had no idea where Tatsuha was being held, but Ryu wasn't going to stop until he got his Priest back. He felt him close, he just couldn't figure out where the shadowy demons were coming from.

As if a baby suddenly gasping for its first breath, Allegra's body suddenly convulsed as she was thrown back into reality. The girl's heart was pounding so hard her breaths came out in short raspy gasps. All she could remember was Takashi reaching out to her…and than darkness.

Black unforgiving nothingness.

Even worst, once she pushed her last memory away, her world was still dark. Allegra's eyes were wide opened and she could not see a darned thing. Struggling not to panic she took a breath of air allowing herself a moment to think.

'Shuichi…Yuki, they'll come' Her small body was sore and shivering against the cold walls she was resting on. Allegra was trying to put up a brave front but…

She wrapped her arms around herself to keep out the cold.

'Yuki, I even miss you' Even though he'd glare at her, called her names, basically ignored her… she could sense he didn't do it out of hate or anger. His lover got the same or worst treatment. Yuki wasn't bad, and she craved to be back home with both of them.

'Home…' Al couldn't even consider her place with her distant Aunt home anymore. She felt needed, cared for there; even if it was due to their bonds. Slowly she began to stiffly roll to her side whimpering feeling the aches of her body and the wave of depression. It was like the day she ran away from the singer, everything was cold and lonely.

"Hey lil girl…" –

Al's heart stopped as a male voice from outside the darkness called out to her.

"Hey, I hear you in there…"

But this voice was so familiar…And it wasn't Takashi or Keita…

"Yuki-san?" She whispered holding her breath.-

It couldn't be, could it?

"Ahh, you know my brother" The voice brightened slightly as if its owner smiled It sounded so eerily like Yuki, but the blonde's voice was never so upbeat sounding.

"I'm sorry you got tossed into this mess little girl"

Gently she corrected, "My name is Allegra" It was Tatsuha, the person she was supposed to be saving. They really were the splitting image of one another… She had to admit though she was a little down it wasn't Yuki out there.

"Well, Allegra, I'm still sorry. Why oh why did he send you and didn't come himself for his own flesh in blood?" The girl couldn't help but feel that rush of anger up her spine. His brother must not know anything about the blonde, Yuki could never do something like that!

"He didn't send me!"

Tatsuha blinked his brown eyes taken back at the sudden outburst. He would have smiled at her, if of course his face wasn't scratched up and sore. It was nice to be able to have someone to talk to, especially someone who seemed so in love with his brother; kinda reminded him of that cute pink haired Ryuichi copycat. It also reminded him unfortunately that his needs, his _vampire_ needs. When Takashi and Keita brought in this mystery girl he was terrified that she was meant for him to drink from. They let him starve for a bit once he arrived, brought a passed out girl which he wished he could block from his memory. God help her…and him, never had he had to watch what he did when went hungry. And he hadn't had anything to drink since that girl however long ago that was…The smell of her heated blood was driving his thirst crazy.

"So…than Miss Allegra, who sent you on your suicide mission?" He asked gently shaking his head trying to get the thoughts away. Obviously she took offense to the idea of his brother sending her into apparent danger. His thoughts quickly moved form his brother to someone more important to him. Ryuichi…Why didn't Sakuma-san come and save him? Why was this girl the one sent? Silence radiated from the container that the girl was in until the room was so thick with it, it made the monk uneasy.

"You there?" He finally asked, as Allegra slowly closed her green eyes getting eaten up by sudden guilt. She was stupid going in by herself like this, and now she was probably going to get hurt or killed, and put Tatsuha in more danger instead of rescuing him from it.

"I, sent myself Uesugi-san-" The girl's words were lost to his ears feeling that familiar tingle of energy making his hair stand on end. The hidden door panel groaned moving silencing Al in the box, the presence felt by them was unmistakable.

"So! Our lost cat is awake, and monk, don't look at me like you're clueless. I broke the spell on purpose so I knew you would have talked to her. Now!" Takashi tapped the dull silver box looking quite pleased with himself. As soon as his fingers made contact with the object it spilt open reveling the curled up girl. The demons' arm shot out grabbing her y the wrist.

"Please don't resist" Takashi grinned pulling her easily up and out of the box. Allegra bit her lip feeling dizzy from the jolt of arm pain and the tingling sensation from the numb legs and feet. She wanted to cry out and fight, her whole body itching to trash; but her mind was too disoriented she couldn't think straight.

"Keita, if you would be so kind" ASK's leader moved from the shadows and to the corner of the room where the mechanism that controlled the chains. The metal rattled and clinked as Al was pushed forward facing the beaten monk. Tatsuha turned his head growling from low in this throat.

"No? But dear monk I need you to be the feral vampire I know you can be…" The demon boy practically purred squeezing Al's jaw tilting her head back. Tatsuha felt his teeth ache, from the corner of his eyes he could see the girl's pale pulsating neck. He could smell the mix of light smell of strawberry lotion and salty scent of her skin, and it was driving him crazy with hunger. Tatsuha could feel his mouth salivating as Al got pushed closer until chests touched. She could feel him shuddering against her body, his bruised eyes squeezing shut as if trying to fight back something. The silver haired man leaned in racking an elongated nail against the side of Al's neck, leaving a trail of red against the skin.

"You smell that don't you…" Takashi took the monk's still chained hands and placed them on her arms. Wrapping his fingers around her skin the demon stepped back next to his partner in crime.

"Go ahead, take your time on her, she smells sweet…"

Allegra squeaked quietly, "Don't…" She could feel his quivering fingers tightened around her stiff arms. As she looked up, the girl could see that his tired brown eyes were slowly being replaced by a gold shade. He wanted to fight it, he really did, this girl was here to save him…but…hunger will make you do horrible, horrible, things.

"Don't…" She whimpered again as Tatsuha leaned in racking his teeth against her skin those tale tell eyes fluttering closed. There was no way that Al could fight him off, the Tatsuha that she knew was probably gone and he was running totally on hunger. He was bigger, stronger, and at the moment unable to control himself. It was as if she was being sexually molested, or raped; the smell and feel of someone else's arousal made her feel as if she was unfaithful to the blonde brother and his lover.

Tatsuha growled feeling the girl jerk in his embrace. He could feel his sanity slip away from him as he struggled against the overwhelming call to feed. They were right, she smelt sweet, and the precious scarlet liquid was spilling down the pale skin reflecting off the candlelight. Al cried as Tatsuha's teeth broke through the skin causing her body to jerk up against him her hands flailing and clawing at him.

"Stop! Stop!" The monk clung onto her as she jerked trying to wiggle out of his arms. But even if he wanted to he couldn't, the pull of her blood was too strong. He needed that sweet nectar that was coming out of her. And the more he drank the more he lost control of himself, which was exactly what Takashi and Keita needed. With him drunk with blood, his energy returned, he could finally fulfill his part in the plan.

"Ohh, what is this?" Takashi turned his dark eyes to the wounds on the monk's skin. As Tatsuha drank, the cuts and bruises on his skin slowly began to disappear. Keita blinked at the strange event rubbing his silver hair in confusion.

"Must be, something in her blood?" The demon stared for a moment longer, his lips curling into a devious smile. This was turning out better than what he thought it would. Her blood was something special…

"We'll use her. As an enhancement to the ritual" The silver on Keita's head shimmered in the candlelight as he nodded turning towards another bare wall. He lifted his arms up, his lips parting to murmur a few words which caused the wall to groan opening up reveling another hidden room. The singer walked into the room after handing Takashi the candle a grin on his face.

"Okay you two, Tatsuha, we need her alive… Let go" The demon placed a gentle hand on the taller male baring his fangs. Tatsuha lifted his golden eyes growling quietly the animal in him afraid of losing his prey.

"If you keep going the way you are monk, you'll kill her…Like the other girl" The dark haired Monk stared hard at the smaller demon suddenly quiet and still. The girl in his arms was silent, and sort of slumping in his arms, not a very good sign when you're drinking from someone. His eyes fluttered closed, concentrating on the small body who was supposed to be saving him, the girl that Yuki sent. It wouldn't have looked good for him, if the girl that Yuki sent ended up dead at his hands. Slowly his teeth let go of her neck, his tongue lapping over the pale skin to stop the blood flow. Her heart was still pounding with enough force that he didn't have to fear her falling into death's arms.

'Forgive me Gods…' The monk breathed out slowly holding the girl closer to his chest. Tatsuha wasn't about to let Takashi get his hands on the girl again. Who knows what he was thinking of doing to either one of them. The demon's fine eyebrow lifted amused at the reaction the monk gave him. Lazily shrugged his flushed lips curled into a grin.

"Fine you can have her for now. It doesn't really matter" Keita came back from the other room, nudging the taller boy silently hurrying him up.

Takashi threw his arms out, "Well I'm sure by now the little Pet has figured out my plan and that's the reason why she's down here. But for you mighty monk, I'm sure you don't know how special tonight is! Can you guess what's going on celestially tonight?" ASK's leader moved behind the two and pushed the monk, making him walk forward towards the other side of the room. The demon not hearing an answer moved ahead of them and placed his hand on the cool wall.

"No? We'll I guess I should tell you. Tonight is a New Moon" Tatsuha's body stiffened slightly as he did his best to keep the girl up and walking. He may not have known what the demon was taking about, but mysterious things happen during New Moon nights. And whatever he was planning on doing on a New Moon wasn't probably very good.

The monk stopped in the doorway staring with a gaping mouth at the scene that lay in front of him. It was a dark room, lit only by short thick candles, and filled with heavy smoke from the intense.

"My Gods" He had no idea why there was such an elaborate array in front of them, but Tatsuha did not want to be around to find out.

"Just let her go Takashi…Just let her go" Allegra moved from under the monk's arm.

"It's okay Tatsuha"

"Of course it is!" Even though the demon and ASK's singer moved to the center of the room onto an uplifted square murmuring words it didn't make him feel better. They moved to the table, the silver knives glistening in the light. The demon and Keita lifted the points slowly cutting into their wrists. Tatsuha clutched onto the girl, he couldn't control what the Takashi did out of his sight, but he will be damned if he left this girl get hurt.

Sadly, he wasn't strong enough. The two males moved over to them again reaching their hands outstretched pushing the two apart.

"H-H-Hey! What are you doing?! LET HER GO!" Keita growled quietly locking the taller males' arm behind him. Tatsuha struggled, but with his body still weak from lack of nourishment (the time he had with Allegra wasn't enough), he couldn't do much. And Allegra wasn't strong enough to pull her arm away from the much larger man. She was as powerless as a rag doll compared to the male.

"Sit still, you'll be helping out Echo's 'Little Brother'. Isn't there something you would like for helping me?" The demon whispered still holding the girl close.

"No!"

"No? I'm sure there's something you want…He did. His was easy, to destroy some simple human contract-"

She felt a chill go up her spine, 'Contract?'

"You mean?-"

"Ah, yes. Bad Luck… You have a strange fascination with his rival. I can see it in your eyes…" The vamprilla blushed hotly, suddenly feeling betrayed by her body.

Al whispered, "You're wrong"

'He can't see it. He can't know, else he'll use me as bait…' It was always like that. This demon was that crazy to use her to bring him in.

"I can make him yours…" Takashi lifted her wrist to his mouth, brushing it against his cold lips. Her breath stopped for a moment, knowing full well that it would never be…But she couldn't help the flutter of hope her heart gave her.

He was dangerous…Satan, temptation, in one handsome body.

"NO! NO! He isn't mine, he isn't!" Suddenly she began to thrash, furious at herself, furious at her weakness, furious at her helplessness. Takashi grunted squeezing her wrist hard as he brought up the knife. Tears stained her face as the demon drew a line with the razor point against her wrist. A scarlet streak appeared on the pale skin as she winced with the pain.

"Do it" Keita than maneuvered Tatsuha's wrist and cut it like Allegra's.

"Let's get it done. The moon's almost at it's peek"

"Tatusha…" The girl went to clutch onto her wrist, trying to stop the slow bleeding.

'This is such a disaster! Sakuma-san will definitely hate me now! I just ended up making it worst!' Takashi growled loudly pulling her other hand away, yanking her body forward.

"We can't have your cut coagulating now can we?" The demon's blood was now trickling down his arm, the scent of it upsetting the girls' stomach. It smelled, smelt of rotten eggs, something sitting out in the sun too long. The priest and girl were shoved in the middle of the platform as Keita and Takashi bent down on the top of the stairs.

"Stay close Miss Allegra" The monk took her arm and pushed her behind him. He had no idea what he could do if they tried to attack them, but he couldn't help himself from trying to save the damsel.

The room suddenly got cold, their breath turning into fog as it left their lips.

Keita's fingers slid across the cut, the pads now painted with blood. Caressing the opening of the platform, he 'finger painted' large and archaic looking symbols.

"Like this Takashi-san?" The taller demon bent down pushing him away.

"Yes, yes, now, for the final touch…Monk, lost cat, you two are you going to be apart of the greatest thing that happened to this small universe!" Dabbing his fingers on the cut he placed the rosy tips on the ground next to the freshly painted symbols. Tatsuha shuddered violently suddenly feeling the sharp change in the air. Something big was about to happen…

"Get out…"

Al looked up at him, her head pounding from the stress and lost of blood.

"What?"

He whispered again grabbing her shoulders, "Get out!" As he said that, the room shook, a sudden familiar feeling rushing over the two.

"Sakuma-san!" The sound of crumbling rock and stone was heard from the side of the room. Before anyone could realize it, the dark, dank wall suddenly crumbled, a large pink thing coming through.

"Takashi-san?!"

"Tatsuha!!" The large pink bunny crashed through the wall as Keita jumped from the stairs to meet him. Right behind the giant Kumagoro, a very angry Ryuichi stormed in.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let them go. Now" The demons' lips curled up in a sadistic grin his fingers dancing next to the fresh symbols.

"Its too late" The two bodies in the platform screamed suddenly trembling as the room was filled with violent waves of energy.

Authors Notes: Geez, Im so sorry it took me so long to get this done! I've had this horrible writer's block when it came to this story. So I was trying my best to write little things to help tie you guys over. If you haven't noticed, I wrote, "Iron Chief Shuichi, He is not", "Poetry", and "Scapegoat". The last one a Fujisaki fic I'm trying to write. Please read and review them!

Anyway, back to this story. I don't know when the next update will be. I won't promise 2 weeks from now. It depends on if the muse hits me again. Hopefully it wont do it at 3 am like it has been for the last 3 writers spurts. I know it felt rushed at the end, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to update and I couldn't get the right words. If I figure them out than Ill replace the chapter and let you know lol. So, without further ado I bid thee goodnight, and I leave my darling and important readers for bed. And as always don't forget to read and review! I need the comments for inspiration!


	12. Sheet 12 Sturm und Drang

Pre-story Authors Note: It's been a long time my readers. Also, I truly hope that you guys aren't mad at me for taking so long to update this fanfic. I've been very busy with college, thankfully I am almost done here and am about to Graduated and heading to Graduate School. Yay! Anyway, I am working very hard at keeping up with fanfiction, or my drabbles so please be patient with me and keep reading & reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Gravitation_ even though I wish I did. Maki Murakami deserves all the love and praise for that. I do own however Al, Echo, Takashi, Keita, and Airlia. Hopefully I didn't miss anyone hehe. If you want to use Mia, give me a PM and I'll send you to the person who owns her because I totally don't! Today's Sheet is named Sturm and Drang, which means "Storm and stress" in German. It's a 18th Century movement that was aimed to show more emotional expression in the arts. I thought it would be very appropriate.

**Blood Stained Music Sheets**

Sheet 12; Sturm und Drang

By:

Summoner Hirelena Sakamotou

The powerful energy that rose and shook the air around them was almost intensified by the laughter of Takashi.

"Ah! It's so wonderful, so much more powerful then what I ever imagined!" Ryu stood there stunned at the scene that before him. This was much more then what he expected. They summoned something... Something that was big and powerful.

"Tatsuha-"

Touma caught him just in time, "No Ryuichi! You don't know what they are doing over there."

But Ryu didn't want to just stand there and do nothing. The giant pink bunny began to lurch forward, its bulky paw reaching out for the girl and man.

Takashi laughed, "Begone!" Stepping in front of his two prisoners, he lifted his hand knocking over the large plush in one large gust of wind.

"What are you going to do now mm? Right now it maybe only two on two, but in a few moments, it won't even matter if your little traitor friends show up! " Keita moved in front of his leader a wide sadistic grin on his face. Tatsuha could feel the evil presence growing all around them as he clung onto the girl. This was a seriously bad situation to find themselves in, he had no idea what was going on other then the fact it was dangerous. Takashi turned his gaze from the two intruders to his captives.

"You leave Yuki's brother out of this! What has he ever done?!" Allegra growled from behind the monk. She was getting fed up, tired of not being able to do anything to help, tired of screwing up and tired of being so helpless to protect herself. The demon's lips fell into a line showing off his agitation at the outburst.

"Allegra don't do anything stupid, Shuichi would never forgive me if something happened to you!"

"Oh shut up bunny boy," His silver hair began to whip around his face as the shadows from the candles began to gather than exploded into a wave of shadow bats. However, as quickly as the attack happened Touma lifted his hand causing the stone floor of the cave to lift up and create a wall stopping the bats.

"You're contract is so done Keita!"

"Dearest Pet and Monk, I think that it's finally time to collect on all the heartache you've caused me." Slowly the symbols written around the platform they were on began to glow. Words began to flow from his mouth, his voice fell an octave as the foreign rough words filled the air. Takashi's eyes were smoldering, arrogance, greed, and power emanating from them.

"Ah!" Allegra cried out bending over onto her hands and knees. It felt like her whole body was on fire, burning her alive from the inside. Then, the monk fell over too, pain racking his whole body.

"Al!" The pink haired singer ran into the room through the newly made hole in the wall as the energy levels began to rise in the room. Takashi bent down grabbing the girl by her pajama top and lifted her up into the air with ease.

"Shindou-san! What is all that noise?!" The air in the cave was howling like the gale force winds of a powerful hurricane. The vamprilla painfully took a hold of the demon's arm, scratching at it weakly. It was easy to see that the loss of blood was slowly taking a toll on her. The young voice of Fujisaki cried out over the foreboding howling. The dark eyes of Takashi moved from the girl to the group of vampire artists a sneer on his face.

The sound of thunder crashed cutting into the sound of howling, "Stop it, Nakano-san! If you strike at him you'll hit her!"

This was it; this was what he was waiting for all this time. All the injustice that the male demon had to deal with was going to be returned quadruple fold. Everything was perfect except for…

"Dearest Sister, I know that presence anywhere!"

The air began to shimmer in front of the giant Kumagoro as Echo appeared floating, arms crossed over her chest in an agitated manner. But this time she did not appear as a normal humanoid. From her head flowed a scarlet red hair, with two large ram horns poking out from above her ears. The wind blew so you could see underneath her wild red hair; her eyes were a dark umber brown. The world stood still as the two demons stared at one another, a picture of a cliché light vs. dark scenario.

"Takashi let her go!" Shuichi broke the silence yelling from the side of his idol. Suddenly the girl began to start gasping her body convulsing in his hands. Keita tilted his head making sure that he kept an eye on the audience, but enough so that he could watch what was going on.

"Echo he's killing her! Stop him!" The singer began to thrash; luckily, Hiro had a heavy hand on his best friend's shoulder. Shuichi had no idea what to do; this was not how they had planned to save the day. They were supposed to be the good guys, and the good guys always win right? The gasps were getting shallower and more desperate as the seconds rolled by. Suddenly the small vampire felt a hand on top of his.

"Shuichi, if we don't so something soon, they'll…" Ryu was gritting his teeth; the usual happy go lucky smile pressed into a hard line.

Keita snorted, "You don't get it do you? You already lost! Ask that little tramp of a vampire up there." Echo brought her small pointer finger to her mouth biting at the tip.

"How dare you…" She growled through her teeth. The ground began to rumble as fractures began to form in the Earth. Cream-colored bones embedded in the decaying flesh of the undead flashed in the dim light as they rose from the ground. They threw their rotting flesh into the ground pulling out daggers and swords of rock in their boney hands.

"You still intend on fighting?" Keita laughed as the shadows crawled out of their corners swirling around him. Touma's eyes swept the area, trying to note all the candles that were lighting up the room. If they could stop the candlelight then they could stop him from using the shadows as weapons. His head turned catching a moment of movement besides the demon holding up the girl. Tatsuha was gritting his teeth as he tilted his head up at Takashi with anger in his eyes. The monk's body was tense and focused, fighting back the obvious pain he was in, staring harshly up at his enemy. He wanted so badly to break from the pain and slug this guy good.

The animated bodies lurched forward swinging their pale weapons at the person standing between their master and Takashi.

Touma hissed, "Hiro if you could strike the candles down, those shadow demons would disappear."

The red head turned his attention to the wax sticks, it seemed true that they were coming from the light.

"But, what if I hit-"

"-Than don't hit them." The singer replied simply. His small body was tense besides his best friend, waiting for the moment that he could swoop in and save the girl and monk. Without another word, Hiro flicked his hand, filling the room with the deafening crack of the lighting. A moment later, the blinding rays of lights streaked overhead to the candles making everyone recoil.

"Whoops. My bad as you humans say!" The blinding light only lasted for a moment, and when the dancing lights cleared the boys could see the small girl falling into a black pit of a hole. Takashi's grin, if it could, got wider as Allegra screamed as her body slowly disappeared into the black abyss.

"AL!" Shuichi got up from besides his best friend fire burning in his now golden eyes. His hand lifted igniting and directing a great wave of angry hot blue fire towards his demonic enemy. The area suddenly filled with scorching heat, forcing the people beside him to move back. Shuichi's anger which fueled the fire caused both Echo and Keita to pull away from their fight, the raised dead burning in the intensity.

"Shuichi, stop Tatsuha-!"

The fire petered out, gone with the sudden burst of emotion.

"Yes, what about your dear monk, Shu-i-chi?" To the side of the now half-melted podium stood the demon holding the man still writhing in pain in his arms.

"Tatsuha!" Ryuichi turned to his giant stuffed Kumagoro willing it to stand to fight once again.

Takashi smiled almost cooing, "You could have hurt the poor monk-"

"What? More than the torture you're putting him through?"

The demon turned to the raging lover, his dark eyes narrowed with anger.

"Well, I don't think you can extract the holy power without causing a bit of a burning sensation" He replied smartly.

"Where is she? Takashi she is no use to you-"

"Oh you would think traitor." Keita shifted back pushing his silvery mane behind his ear. Shuichi clenched his fingers, the intense heat of blue fire started singeing his jeans. He was angry; nothing was going his way and now the people he was trying to save where now in mortal danger. The demon looked down at the monk lying in his arms.

"They are both precious, and you _will_ give them back!"

Takashi smiled, "Take him."

Tatsuha floated towards them, arms dangling limp in the air. The large stuffed bunny reached its paw out gently wrapping it around the man. Kumagoro lifted its other paw echoing Ryu's moves; the air around them shimmered and pulsated with energy as he placed a barrier around the hurt monk. Shuichi bit his lip glaring at the two men on the flat surface. That was just too easy.

"You shouldn't give me that sour look boy. I gave him back just like I said I would."

Fujisaki spoke what was on their minds, "Just like that huh? Where is she, and what did you do to him?"

Instead of answering the group, they smiled from their overhead position. The plush leaned down allowing Ryu to take him in his arms. Echo phased over and a frown plastered on her face as she placed her pale hands on his chest.

She hissed, "You sick bastards. They already sucked him dry of his holy powers. I'm sorry Ryuichi…"

Takashi and Keita leaned down stroking the hard ground, once again speaking in their foreign tongue. Ryu pulled back cradling his lover in his arms, his voice dripped into a soft growl as he kept asking Echo if there was any way to help him. The red headed guitarist nudged both the singer and pianist, turning their attention back to the problem at hand.

The air turned cold, a tower of darkness and black clouds rose from the podium between the two men. The shadows were so thick you could not see through them as it rose over their heads. It grew and grew until it connected with the ceiling of the cave, and rumbling vibrated through their bodies. The ceiling began to buckle the rumbling giving away to the sound of crashing boulders.

"They started…"

"And we have your little monk to thank."

"You should be happy dear Sister, our world is about to be opened again. Luckily enough we found a little super battery to make our portal larger than we could ever imagine." Pushing back his dark hair Takashi tilted his heads to stare at the huge column of darkness. Fujisaki growled standing up from behind their cover.

"If they can't move then they can't bring the apocalypse! Gotcha!"

The two men looked down seeing ice slowly rose up from the ground and crawl up their shoe and then their pants leg. It was as if they were slowly being covered in thick clear crystal. Fujisaki hands fanned out, a look of deep concentration plastered his face.

"Echo, how do we get Allegra back, and Tatsuha his holy energy?"

Shuichi's question was cut short though as the sound of cracking ice distracted him. Takashi and Keita both began to pulse with the same evil dark energy the dark stream gave off, the ice breaking off as if it was nothing. The pianist paled even more stepping behind the singer and guitarist, it didn't take a genius to realize they were getting over their head. Shuichi turned to the female demon who was pressing glowing hands on Tatsuha's chest shaking her head furiously.

"I'm doing all I can to support him now, the only way I think he can get it back is by-"

Takashi finished, "Shutting down the portal. But do you know how to do that Sister? I mean you never were schooled in the old ways of portal creation were you? They were just so intent on teaching you about the balance between worlds, philosophy about corruption and power! In the end dear Sister, it doesn't matter what your philosophy says, it doesn't matter what the balance is, there will always be that unknown force to fuck it up; Me."

* * *

There was a flash, and then complete darkness. She could feel herself falling into the cold, dark abyss, and no amount of flailing could stop it. Allegra could feel this cold pressure on her, going through her, numbing her body and mind to everything. The darkness welcomed her, engulfed her, sucking her into a disconnected state.

'Shuichi…'

Was that it? All of her effort to keep the peace between Yuki, Shuichi, and, her effort to help Ryuichi, whom she had wronged… all gone because she was unable to stop her own death. Al's body began to feel more and more withdrawn from her consciousness, as frustration and anger rose up in her heart again.

How stupid was Al, thinking she could break into these demons pit and come out spotless. And now she was being used as a sort of spiritual battery for some sort of underworld invasion, its insanity!

'Isn't there anything I could do…?' The disconnection to her body had now reached her waist, the slow creeping feeling rising higher and higher. Energy was slowly being drained from Al's body, being what she felt gobbled up by the dark force engulfing her. Wait…

'If I am fueling this thing…maybe I can reverse it.'

Slowly Al began to feel out her body responses, to see what hasn't been rendered useless to the strength-sucking environment. Carefully she began to feel for her muscles, relaxing them so that she could feel the stinging sensation of her energy leaving it. It was strange like when your leg falls asleep, numb and tingly. Determined Al tensed her body up, imagining the flow of energy out of her body like a stream of water. She began to think about how the dark abyss made of this evil energy mixed with her own, if she could capture the energy, maybe she could stop Takashi long enough for Shuichi and the others to do something. With her body tense she could feel the energy leak slowing down until she couldn't feel it leaving her anymore. Al's body shook from exhaustion within the dark abyss, her chest weakly rose and fell trying to focus on the energy swirling around her. Her mind began to ache as she began to imagine her body like a big sponge pulling the force within her. Finally after what felt like eternity Al felt enough of that power within her that she began throwing herself against the dark walls that surrounded her. If she could do this long enough...just enough for a few precious moments of disturbance.

* * *

Echo's pale hand shot up in the hair breaking apart the boulder that threatened them on an invisible shield. Her face was pale and shimmering with moisture. The female demon was pushing herself hard, keeping Tatsuha alive, and a protective shield against her brother.

"Anytime guys!" She grunted turning to the small family of vampires. Shuichi bit his now bloodied lip, trying his hardest to keep himself from crying. He was in so much pain, after the rush of attacks for Tatsuha and Allegra. But with each attack that he and the others threw at the demon and his assistant they were knocked back with an overwhelming force. That dark energy they were reviving was fueling their powers, multiplying them so that even Takashi's sister, couldn't handle him. Keita grinned from the pedestal, lifting his hand, pulling a boulder from the ground.

He laughed throwing boulder after boulder, "Just give it up and bow down already!"

Kumagoro lifted his paw assisting Echo with keeping the shield up, a beaten Ryu struggling to keep conscious. This situation was getting worst by the minute, with no real way out. The room was almost covered from floor to ceiling with the dark thick energy, so thick that it was becoming hard to breathe.

"Hey, you know I'm behind you no matter what. But I gotta know what stupid thing we're doing first to follow you." The guitarist leaned over pressing his hand down on the bloody arm wound. Shuichi would have felt touched, if what Hiro was saying didn't include death. Improvising a High School talent show is one thing, but coming up with a battle plan off the seat of his pants? It was a lot of responsibility for the little singer.

This was probably their last stand.

"Let's give it the ol' Bad Luck try, what do you say Hiro? Fujisaki?"

Touma looked appalled, "Your just-"

"Fine."

The group turned to Ryu, who kneeled next to the unconscious Tatsuha under the giant Kumagoro. His dark blue eyes flickered with an angry gold, as he hissed.

"If stopping them stops the portal and gives Tatsuha back to me, I'll gladly kill them both."

The words were cold and harsh, but Shuichi knew what he meant. The people he cared about the most were now being threatened. And one girl, who was kept under his care, who gave her all was gone because of him. The least that they could do to honor her, was to give it one more try. If this was it they would go out in a blaze of Bad Luck glory!

Keita roared, "Idiots!"

Swinging his arm back and forth he threw rock after rock at the group, a maddened look upon his face. The giant bunny leaned over covering the small group of vampires as the shield shattered with a shimmer of energy. Keita's dark and golden eyes were laughing, as he slowly stepped down the pedestal towards them.

"There is nothing you or your little bands can do, so I am going to take pleasure into crushing you into submission."

Shuichi moved from under the large pink protector desperately throwing small fireballs at the demon. If he could just buy them some time…

With a flick of the wrist, the silver haired demon swatted away the fire like it was an annoying fly. Slowly he came towards them like a big cat stalking its pray. Suddenly his head jerked back, the hand of Takashi firmly wrapped around his long silver tresses. Keita's mouth hung open, confusion set in his eyes.

"What are you doing?!"

Takashi smiled, pulling the hair back more and more despite the protests, until it went back further than what it should.

_Snap_

The mouths of the cowering group dropped watching the crumpled body of the fellow musician drop to the floor with a thud. He just laid there like someone who was asleep and would just get up at any moment. But Takashi slowly lazily nudged the crumpled body with his dusty leather shoes. Then without warning he lifted his foot and brought it down on the head of ASK's lead singer. A loud squishing noise echoed throughout the cave, making everyone, even Touma shiver. The demon lifted his foot, his shoe glistening in the sparse light, before he rubbed it on a broken piece of boulder. His face went from a bored stare, to expressing disgust as he rubbed his shoe harder.

"I didn't realize it would make such a mess, so you must excuse me." Takashi finally lifted his head from his feet a smile now on his lips.

Shuichi finally murmured, "But…He was your ally…"

The singer couldn't imagine doing something so cold to someone who was helping you. This man although he was an enemy, was a lost soul who was entranced by the dark calling and so deserved their sympathy. Not everyone could handle that sort of power and stay sane…

"Dear Sister you really did choose some morons' didn't you? He was no ally, the worm was just here to spy on each of you. In fact, I am surprised that none of you could sense it. It wasn't like I could just openly attack you, I had to prepare myself. I had to slowly take you apart, mess with your minds if you will…" With each statement, the demon began to slowly move towards them, and with each inch, it began to be harder and harder to breathe.

The red headed guitarist turned around his heart stopping in his chest. The exit was now being blocked by those large stones, which fell from the ceiling. Hiro could feel his best friend move besides him, sensing that he understood the situation. Dark shadow crawled from the demon, gathering around the feet of the boys and Echo, like dark clouds. With a start the group felt the cold touch of death brush against their legs. The clouds held more than death, the sounds of screaming souls carried up to the ears of the cowering group. Shuichi's stomach began to turn, the sounds of tortured souls attacking his raw emotions. Their bodies shuddered as another wave of clouds struck them, the overwhelming sense of dread striking their core.

"Nakano-san?"

Shuichi turned and saw that Hiro knelt paralyzed with his hand in the air to attack, the fog holding him hostage like tentacles. The pianist's mouth open to speak, but no words ever came out, the fog then solidified right in front of the singers eyes, capturing him in its grips.

"Fuji-Ah!" Shuichi couldn't say any more as the fog grabbed the rest of the group and covered their mouths. Even the large Kumagoro was toppled, fighting and wiggling the whole way.

Takashi waved his hand in the air in a dismissing manner, "Please, do shut up. I cannot stand the sound of your whiney voice!"

The pink singer's eyes bulged out, a hurt look crossing them. Although they were in a dangerous situation, the words still cut through him like a knife. Echo struggled against her restraints, her umber eyes burning with hatred underneath her scarlet hair. There was nothing else that she could do, even though he was drawing was from her own world, it was an archaic form of magic he was calling upon. She had no way of defending herself or her vampires against it, her even countering the spell they were caught in. Suddenly each of them fell to their knees as Takashi approached sneering.

"This is almost too easy! Not only did you guys not notice your Priest was still missing, but you dropped a little energy battery in my lap by not watching your Cat. Oh, what sweet revenge!"

He clapped his hands together suddenly excited, "Using her to destroy you would be what you humans call the cherry on top."

Takashi's dark eyes burned holes into each person, pointing to each person as he moved his attention from one group mate to another.

From Touma, "Eeny..."

From Hrio, "Miney"

Finally, he landed onto Shuichi, "Moe"

He opened up his hand extending his palm to the pink haired singer. The air seemed to waiver between the hand and Shuichi's face, and instantly the dark fog reformed around the smaller boys neck. It wrapped around the pale collar, solidifying twisting tighter and tighter. The singer's mouth opened and closed as if a fish out of water who couldn't breathe.

The male demon laughed, "What? I can't hear you, speak up."

Shuichi's pale face began to turn shades of blue and purple from the lack of air as the coil held on tightly. His eyes grew wide, silently screaming form the suffocation. He couldn't move, and neither could his friends, Al was gone, and there was no one to call for reinforcements. Even if he could call his lover, what could he do? Yuki's ability to change memories or to affect their decision-making did not allow him to be apart of this offense attack. He would be suddenly left alone again, thrown back into a disconnected emotional state, unable to trust or love anyone again.

The singers' heart began to break, as he struggled to keep the incoming darkness away. Shuichi felt very little regret in his life, but, the idea of leaving his lover like that was unbearable.

'Stay awake...stay...awake...Can't...give...in...'

Takashi began to close his hand causing the spell around neck to squeeze his artery. The singer's heartbeat began to drum louder and louder in his ears.

"You should know that she'll be a fine addition to my future army once I rehabilitate her. As my personal healer." Takashi grinned madly, torturously closing the singers' airway even more.

_No!_

Takashi stopped, frozen in time as the soft voice of Allegra reached their ears. Shuichi's brain struggled to make sense of what was going on, he saw the girl with his own eyes being sucked into that dark hole. It had to be an illusion...his mind making things up from the lack of air. After what seemed to be forever, the pressure around Shuichi's neck began to release, allowing the singer to take his life saving breath. Moments later, the coils that held the other vampires and Echo disappeared allowing them to stand hesitantly. Fujisaki and Touma eyed the area carefully, watching as the once violently shaking room, slowly calmed down.

Kneeling down next to his best friend Hiro checked on Shuichi, "What happened? Why did it all stop?"

From Tatsuha's side Ryu stared up at the still frozen Takashi, none of it made any sense. He had his enemies in the palm of his hand and he just stopped?

"Echo, is there someone who could subdue him? Could they have stopped-"

The female demon cut Ryu off, "No, no one-"

Slowly, the air began to shift and shimmer in between the slowly standing Shuichi, and the frozen Takashi. Like a ghost, Allegra appeared before them, hands held out to her sides defensively. The air around them calmed, the overwhelming evil pressure subsided.

"Al?" Shuichi stood up with the bruised Hiro's help, blinking his purple eyes confused. "I thought...you were..."

Dressed in her school uniform Allegra turned her see through head, smiling gently at them. _"You don't have much time, please stop him."_

"PIka-san, how are you doing this?" Fujisaki asked blinking his chocolate colored eyes. He winced, feeling the bruising on his face, as he talked. He was not the only one that survived the attack with bruises and cuts. Each person was bruised and battered in some way or form.

Frowning with her sad green eyes she simply stated, "Im sorry, I couldn't help you guys sooner..."

Pushing her wild scarlet hair back, Echo moved towards the girl. She had a vague idea of what was going on. The fact that her brother called her a battery meant that she was feeding him from a different plain. Since she did not seem to really exist in the realm they were in, she must still be stuck in that world with the ancient magic. Then, it dawned on her,

"You're using his own energy to stop him?"

Everyone looked up at the girl, curious about the answer. It would have explained everything, the reasoning why the air was calm, and why the male demon suddenly stopped in his tracks.

The girl still did not turn around, holding her arms out in her defensive position. Allegra almost did not want to explain what was going on. If they knew that she was attached to his own energy they might be afraid to get rid of Takashi. He needed to be gotten rid of, and Allegra felt that was the only way to make up all her mistakes.

_"The energy he threw me in, I found out I could control it. All I was trying to do was prevent him from using his new powers and this is how it ended up. Now please!"_ Allegra began to whimper feeling the strain of the energy use. Takashi was fighting against her control, feeling him trying to suck back the energy that she was taking away from him. It took everything she had to gain that power, and even more to control it.

_"Please, while I have control!"_ She struggled to keep back the clear tears keeping her eyes on the demon.

Shuichi wiped the blood off of his cheeks, "Echo, how do we get rid of him?"

Echo eyed the ghost like body of Allegra, feeling uneasy about the question. Although she was not completely sure how integrated the girl was with the energy of the brother, she knew any sort of banishing might affect her existence. Biting her lower lip, Echo knew that she should have said something, but it seemed like Allegra already made up her mind. It had to be done, Takashi could not be left alone anymore else more attacks would happen.

Echo let out a soft sigh motioning for the boys to gather around her. "Ryu, you too."

Nittle Graspers' singer stood up and came over, looking nervously over his shoulder to the still unconscious Tatsuha. Ryu didn't want to let his lover out of his sight anymore, he lost him twice, and it was like the world ended each time. He swore at that moment, that it would never happen again.

"We have to seal him away into the confines of our world, but it requires more than one person to banish someone from a plane. So please make a circle around and repeat after me." The group moved around the frozen Takashi and the translucent Allegra.

Holding her hands together in a prayer form she whispered, "Thnapashth soep yg ntoe, jevah math sheavshoz zoyiv shi mo jikotth id mo uvzopkiptz. thujzuo say evz thatovlo say kam giup zoemtg thivwth, uvshata mo ovzth id shayo."

Quickly the group followed suit, quietly chanting the long statement, repeatedly. There was a stirring in the air, as a new flow of energy emitted from the group. Slow and steady power rose up within each of them, feeling it fight to get free. Shuichi felt something else strange besides this new sense of power. Like something, terrible was going to happen, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Thnapashth soep yg ntoe, jevah math sheavshoz zoyiv shi mo jikotth id mo uvzopkiptz. thujzuo say evz thatovlo say kam giup zoemtg thivwth, uvshata mo ovzth id shayo." The chant began to rock the room, resonating through the rocks, like the sound of God. After they repeated it a couple of times the body of the male demon began to fade away starting at the feet. The heart of the singer began to beat faster and faster, excited at the idea of this demon finally out of their lives. They could finally be normal...well as normal a rock band with a gay singer can be.

Allegra began to shake feeling new energy and Takashi's own energy struggle within her. With all that energy, he expended throughout the whole room while opening the portal, trying to control it was like trying to control a wild animal. She could hear the demon wailing within her, it sensing its existence in jeopardy. It hurt her to hear, and even more painful to feel the energy being sucked from him. But she had to hold it all together. She had to get through it all to make up for everything...

'Almost there...we're almost there...' Echo watched as the body of Takashi began to fade quicker and quicker. It was up to his neck now. She could see his eyes bulging out, in a silent plea to stop. Echo knew about the dark places of her world. The wailing of pure evil, the barrenness of the land, and the harsh weather. It was pure torture to even spend an hour there.

Hrio breathed, as the head finally disappeared, "Finally..."

"Allegra, please come back now..." Shuichi softly said in a coaxing manner. The girl turned back to the males, and Echo, her feet being to disappear too. She bowed her green eyes, not able to take the shocked look in their eyes.

_"Sorry Shuichi, everyone...I ran off, put you in danger, and because of it your hurt. Stopping him like that was all I could do, and even than I end up hurting you."_ Allegra shifted feeling the energy drain from her at an exhausting rate. She finally set everything right, Ryuichi was with Tatsuha, Shuichi was alive, and Yuki, his love was waiting for him. Everything was right...and she being an invader in this world was finally going to make their world easier by leaving.

Shuichi reached over and grabbed onto Echo shaking her violently.

"You knew didn't you?! You knew she was going to disappear with that bastard! Stop it, stop it before she disappears!" His purple eyes were wild and wide, anger and fear flashing across them. Hiro's face contorted, expressing his own anger, and depression. His best friend was an emotional wreck already and now this girl was disappearing because they couldn't do anything about it. His fingers clenched against his side, threatening to cut his palm with his nails. The smaller Fujisaki reached out his brown eyes reflecting his own pain.

"Shindou...be strong..."

~-*-~

Authors Note:

OMGS, Im finally done with Sheet 12! I I hope you all enjoyed this sheet, although its quite long, its full of action! I also want to say I am so sorry it took this long everyone; I somehow lost my drive for this fic, and then school got in the way. But I am determined now to finish this, and with the final so close, I hope it will be done soon! For all those who patiently waited for me, I thank you for sticking it out. Your comments, hits, and favorites are what kept me going this far. Please continue your words of encouragement, and please pass this fic onto your Gravitation loving friends!

Love peace and ice cream,

~Summoner Hirelena


End file.
